Forbidden Love
by AnimeFanatik91
Summary: Naruko and Itachi are best friends, attending the same University. Full summary inside. Starts out as onesided NaruxIta but is eventually NaruxSasu. Some NaruxKiba but very brief, blink and you'd miss it, same with NaruxGaa and NaruxShika in later chapters :D Warnings: mention of drug and alcohol abuse
1. I'm not a bed

_I got this idea in my head, and just couldn't stop writing! I have about ten chapters written at the moment and it just keeps coming! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it :)_

_Summary: Naruko and Itachi have been best friends forever and although they've been apart for about 8 years they fall straight back into it when she returns. Although she may seem like a happy go lucky girl now, she's hiding a dark past that she has been trying to forget. Throw a young Sasuke into it, and her past may just start to emerge as the curious teenager takes an interest in his brother's best friend. Naruko starts working at the young Uchiha's school as a placement student and at the same time tries to help sort his life out._

_05/01/13 Update: One of my friends (Zeldafanatik) has agreed to be my beta so we're slowly going through my chapters and making any corrections. I'm also going to start naming chapters as we go along so any ideas would be greatly appreciated! Thank you all for your continued support, I wouldn't still be writing if it wasn't for you! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I'm not a bed. <strong>

**Naru POV**

"Hey Uchiha! Wait up, man!" I watched as he slowed down slightly but didn't stop. People turn to look at where the noise is coming from this early in the morning, but I pay them no attention. I pick up my pace, running after him. "Come on! You can't expect me to run this much in the morning, man!" His pace quickens again, not answering me. "Jeez, Uchiha!" I speed up and launch myself onto his back, arms around his neck. He lifts his arms up support my legs, readjusting me slightly as if he knew what I was going to do... "You're an ass you know."

"So you keep telling me. _Uzumaki_." I tap him on the head.

"Don't use that tone with me, mister. How come you didn't wait for me this morning?"

"Because I knew you'd be late."

"Don't act like you know me that well..." I tap his head again but smile; ignoring the weird looks passers-by are giving us. We've been friends as long as I can remember, though I moved away when we were ten years old for various reasons. We exchanged letters a lot, though I think we only met up once while I was away. I moved back to my hometown, Konoha, just over a year ago. Even though we've both changed quite a bit we fell straight back into how we used to be. Of course it's slightly different now because of our age. We're both starting at Konoha's University this year, and although most other first years are gonna be younger than us, I don't think either of us cares that much.

I've been working since I was sixteen so I didn't have time to finish my education to get into Uni. I started a part-time course at the college in the next town when I moved back so that I could get the grades I needed. I still worked throughout that though, had to pay the bills somehow. Itachi however, went to work for his dad's business company for a couple of years. One time I asked what he did there but it went straight over my head and almost bored me sleep... wait no, it actually did make me fall asleep. To which Itachi gladly pushed me off my bed as thanks. I drop my face into the crook of his neck and yawn.

"I'm so sleepy..." He nips my thigh and I kick him.

"I'm not a bed."

"You sure feel like one..." We walk, well he walks while I enjoy the free ride, towards the main campus. 9am starts do not go well with me. God I hope it isn't like this every day... He lets go of my legs and like the idiot that I am, I fall on my butt because I didn't have a tight hold on him. Right in front of other students, what a great way to start the year. "Could have warned me." I grumble as he helps me up.

"Come on. Timetable?" I reach into the back pocket of my jeans as flash it in front of him.

"Yup. Got some physiology lecture until twelve then nothing till two. Wanna meet up for lunch?" I grin up at him. Curse him for being so tall.

"Sure."

"Catch ya later, baby!" I shout after him. I see him shake his head slightly but he lifted his hand up to wave goodbye. I let my grin fall and take out the map of the campus to try figure out where the building my lecture is. "This is what I get for missing induction..." I grumble before putting both bits of paper in my bag. I check my watch, ten minutes until it starts. Plenty time to get lost before finding it. I reposition my backpack and head off towards where I think the sport building is, excitement building up already for the year ahead.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the shortness, but chapters do get longer, I promise!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the 2nd chapter, I felt like just giving you all a short 1st chapter was a bit mean! So here you are, enjoy!_

_Also I have no idea how school systems work in Japan, so I'm just using the English system to make it easier to write. Right now, it's September, the start of a new academic year. Oh and here's a break down of the ages, just to avoid any confusion. As more characters appear, I'll also put their ages on._

_Naruko/Itachi - 20_

_Lee - 15_

_Old lady/manager - somewhere in her 50's_

_Aiko - 25_

_Sasuke - 15_

_Fugaku - 42/Mikoto - 40_

_**Update, I realised I'd put the wrong time in for when Naruko's parents died. I've now changed it to fit in with the story later on.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2. Naru POV<strong>

"Urghh I'm shattered!" I fall back onto my couch, kicking my shoes off and dropping my jacket on the floor. Itachi comes in after me, picks my shoes up and places them near the door. "You're such a girl."

"And you act like a sloppy boy." It's the end of our first week and I'm so tired already. God knows how I'm going to last the whole year. I watch as he wonders around the room picking up dirty clothes and magazines. I look up at the clock and groan. Half an hour until work. Standing up I stretch my arms above my head, and smile at the satisfying crack my shoulders make. Turning around I watch as Itachi starts loading my washing machine and it reminds me of why I love him so much. I grin as I pull my t-shirt over my head and just throw it on the floor randomly. "Naruko." I ignore him as I unbutton my jeans, and slip them off and head towards my room.

"You'll make a great housewife one day, you know." I shut my door behind me just in time as I hear something collide with it. Probably one of my trainers. I pull my black trousers and my red work shirt on, buttoning it up. I grab my deodorant, give myself a quick spray before tying my hair up. Leaving the room I see Itachi washing my dishes from this morning... and all of yesterdays. Okay, maybe I am a slob.

"I'm not your maid, Naru." Grabbing my work shoes from beside the door I walk over to the kitchen table. I fasten them as he continues washing the dishes.

"Don't act like it then." Straightening my back I see that he's watching me.

"Someone's got to." I huff and grab an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Yeah well. You know I ain't got time for housework." He dries his hands on a towel as I eat the apple.

"You've got fifteen minutes." I glance at the clock and pout.

"This is why I need a car, or you need to hurry up and get yours back from the garage." I pull my jacket on that Itachi had hung up for me. Just as I open the door I turn my head to look back at him. "You gunna be here when I get back?" He shrugs as he starts drying the dishes.

"Maybe." I smile at him before closing the door behind me, zipping up my jacket. I jog slightly towards work, knowing I'm probably going to be late again.

* * *

><p>"Thank you. Have a good night." I smile as the customers wave goodbye and I get to cleaning their table. Taking all the dishes into the kitchen I grin at the young lad washing the dishes. "Just a few more for you."<p>

"Hah! Thanks Naru. What's it like out there?" I stack them on top of the others.

"Not bad. It's steady." The dishwasher broke a while back and rather than buying a new one, the manager just hired a school kid to do the dishes while we waited on the machine getting fixed. The old lady was so pleased with the kid that she kept him on even after it was fixed. I have to admit, he's a good little worker.

"Easy night for you then." I laugh as I head towards the door to the restaurant.

"Nah I've got bar work after this, Lee. Then gotta finish my Uni work. Oh it's a hard life!" I place my hand on my forehead and pretend that I'm about to faint before waving bye at him. I can hear his laughter as I walk away to reset the table I'd just cleared.

"Hey Naru, take these to table five will ya?" I straighten up the table before heading over to the drinks counter.

"Sure thing, Aiko."

"Thanks. Earl grey and a tomato juice." I grab the tray of drinks from her and head over to the table in the far corner.

"Good evening. Here's your drinks." I place them down in front of them before holding the tray against me. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Naruko, what a lovely surprise. I could spot your blonde hair anywhere. I didn't know you worked here." I smile down at the man, knowing he's just being polite and that he recognised the six whisker-like scars on my cheeks, and shake the hand that he offers me.

"Mr U. It's nice to see you again. I can see the years haven't done you very good" I can feel the boy's eyes boring into me but I don't pay him any attention, and focus on Itachi's father.

"As cheeky as ever I see." I give him my trademark grin. "Itachi told us you came back, but you've never came to visit." I look around the room, it's fairly quiet so I pull a chair up to join them, sitting on it so that my legs fall around the backrest and I rest my arms on top of it.

"Sorry, I've been busy working and that. Got bills to pay, you know." He nods in agreement.

"Yes, Itachi said you're living in one of the apartment buildings nearby. How are your parents? Whenever his mother or I ask he just changes the subject." I look down at the tray in my lap.

"I'm sorry I thought you knew. My parents died six years ago. It was on the news and that, I just assumed..." I look up at his face as he places a hand over mine.

"I'm sorry to hear that. They were good friends of mine and Mikoto's." I smile at him and glance at the boy from the corner of my eye, his eyes still boring into me.

"Thank you, sir." Although I've not seen Itachi's father in years, I still know that he expects respect when spoken to. He's a hard-ass. He removes his hand from my own and clicks his fingers, like I remember him doing years ago when he got an idea in his head.

"Why don't you come over this weekend? I'm sure Mikoto would love to see you again, give her some female company. She used to love having you over when you were little."

"Urm I dunno, Mr U. I've got work and assignments to do."

"Hey, Naru. Take these to table eight will ya?"

"I've got to go. Have you ordered your meal yet?" I stand up and he nods his head at me.

"Yes. I do hope we'll see you over the weekend, Naruko."

"I'll think about it." I go to turn around but his hand on my arm stops me.

"How rude of me, I forgot to reintroduce you two. This is Sasuke, my youngest. You remember him don't you?" I look over to the boy, our eyes meeting as he glares at me; as if he's angry at being ignored the whole time.

"This is squirt?" Mr Uchiha nods at me. "Heh, nice to see you again." I hold my hand out but he ignores it, continuing to glare at me. I take my hand back. "Err okay. I really need to get going. Enjoy the rest of your night, sir." I walk towards Aiko to hand out the next drinks order and faintly hear Mr U telling Sasuke off. I can't help myself as a smirk finds its way to my face. _Cheeky little brat._

* * *

><p>I unlock the door and kick my shoes off, best not to piss Itachi off more than once in a day. Closing the door, I relock it before turning the light on searching for any signs of him. Looking up at the clock, I groan; 2.30am. I don't have work until 3pm so I decide Uni work can wait until the morning. Turning the light back off I enter my room and smile at the figure on my bed. I stand in awe for a bit watching the moonlight catch the features on his face; no longer showing his usual scowl. I lean over him to close the curtains before changing into my sleeping gear. Climbing in next to him, I breathe his smell in. He's always so soothing.<p>

"You're late." Oops. He rolls over and forces me to face the wall so that my back's to him as he wraps his arms around me. I smile at his sleep laced voice.

"Other girl didn't turn up at the bar so had to do overtime. I didn't think you'd be here..."

"Hn." I listen as his breathing gets slower and find myself drifting off too as I forget everything else; as if it's just us two in the whole world...

* * *

><p><em>And enter Sasuke, the little brat! I know most of the characters are going to be ooc, but they have to be to fit in with the story. Let me know what you think! I'll upload the next chapter in a week or so. XD<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_I apologise now for how short this chapter is! But i promise they do start to get longer :) Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3. Naru POV<strong>

"Get up." I pull the covers over my head.

"No." I feel Itachi grab the quilt to pull it away but I pull back, making him pull harder before I just let go and snigger as I hear him hit the floor. I look at my bedside table... "Wahh, Itachi! It's only nine! Give me that quilt back." Before I can grab it, he stands up and takes it with him into the living room. I growl and launch after him. "_Uchiha_! Give. It. Back." I watch as he strips the cover sheet off it and put it in the washer with my mattress sheet and pillow case... "Hey! When did you get them!"

"While you were asleep and oblivious to the world." I stick my tongue out and turn to see someone sitting on my couch.

"What's he doing here?" I point at the 'mini-me' version of my best friend. He glares at me but has a hint of red in his cheeks...

"Father asked me to keep an eye on him. He's supposed to be grounded but there's no one home to make sure he stays there." He turns to look at me and sighs. "Naruko, will you please put some clothes on?" I look down at myself, must have stripped off during the night, and see I'm only in my underwear. Whoops.

"Why should I? This is my home, you don't like it, get out. And you," I point at squirt again, "stop staring, I'm sure you've seen a half naked woman before." And even though I say that, I run back into my room to get changed. I hear whispers and what sounds like Itachi hitting his brother. What a satisfying sound, the little pervert that he is. He can only be like fourteen or something surely. I come back out dressed in shorts and a vest top grumbling about perverts.

"Your boss rang. Said you can have today off." I boil the kettle and grab some ramen down from the noodle cupboard, all whilst ignoring him. "You're not eating that for breakfast." I pour the water and noodles into a bowl and stir them round, waiting for them to soften.

"Watch me."

"That's not healthy for you."

"See if I care," I mumble while slurping the noodles. I look over at squirt and narrow my eyes at him. "Is he still here?" I hear Itachi sigh as he goes to sit with his brother. I follow and sit opposite in my bean bag.

"I told you. Father..." I wave my hand at him before continuing to eat.

"Yeah yeah, I know that bit. But why is he _here_? Couldn't you have gone home to babysit him? My apartment ain't for children."

"I'm not a child." I take my turn to glare at him, while he does the same back.

"Sure ya not, kiddo. You're like, what, twelve?" I watch in satisfaction as his faces turns red in anger. Oh how I love to push an Uchiha's buttons...

"I'm fifteen, you idiot." I finish the rest of my noodles and put the bowl in the sink. I watch Itachi's eyes follow me and then stare at the sink. Clean freak.

"Sure you are, squirt." I put my trainers on before stretching my arms up.

"Uzumaki." I hate how he can say one word in a certain tone and I know what he means.

"I'm going for a run. Be gone when I get back, okay."

"You've got assignments to do." Ah crap. I edge towards the door and unlock it. Before I can open it fully, he's in front of me and it's closed. That's my chance gone. He points towards my backpack.

"You're an ass."

"And you've got a big one." I look up at him and frown.

"I hate you." He ushers me towards the kitchen table and brings me my bag.

"Love you too. Get to work." I sigh but smile as he walks away. I wouldn't even be at Uni if it wasn't for him always pushing me to make sure I wasn't slacking. I pull my stuff out and set to work, good job Boss cancelled, this might take a while...


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, I felt bad about just giving you that tiny chapter, so here's the next one!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4. Sasu POV<strong>

"She acts more immature than me. Are you sure she's your friend?" I whisper as I glance at the table out of the corner of my eye.

"She's just not a morning person." He moves his pawn and takes my last rook. _Damn_.

"I still don't remember her." I take his pawn.

"You were only six when she left. Probably traumatised, you were obsessed with her." I frown as he moves his knight. "Checkmate."

"I was not." I look over the chessboard, trying to look for a way out. "This game sucks." I watch as he packs it away, putting it back under her couch before going to check on her. "Haven't you a games console or something? A television even!" She lifts her head up to glare at me. I gulp slightly but pretend it didn't affect me. I'm sure she's evil, definitely the devil.

"And who's gonna pay for it? I only have what I need. You want them, you pay for them." I watch as she types away at her laptop.

"You've got a lot to learn about her, Sasuke." Itachi hands me some water as he sits back down. I scoff.

"What makes you think I want to..." I mumble under my breath. Itachi shoots me a glare to let me know he heard me.

"Pheww! All done." I stand up from her bean bag, Itachi refused to sit in it, and stretch.

"Don't forget to send it to me. I'll get it printed for you." I look at her face as she smiles at my brother and I find myself frowning at the feeling in my stomach. You'd think they were a couple... unless they're trying to hide it from people? Hmm...

"Let's go get something to eat! My treat." She looks over at me, giving me the same smile. My stomach flutters while my face appears impassive. "You too, squirt. It'll be like old times."

"Hn."

"Let's go eat some ramen!" I follow her and my brother out as they bicker about where and what to eat. I can't understand why he spends most his time at her apartment, picking up after her because she's too much of a slob to do it herself. But I've never seen him act this way with anyone else... as if he's a different person.

**Naru POV**

"Are you two in a relationship?" I spit out my drink, barely missing hitting Itachi with it. I turn to look at this brother.

"Excuse me?" I glare at Itachi as he sniggers. I kick him.

"I said, are you two together?" I look at him as if he's grown an extra head.

"What the hell gave you that idea?" He shrugs and takes a bite of his salad. Gay. He should eat something more manly. Like a burger or something.

"I never see him anymore because he's always with you. He stays at your apartment most of the time and cleans up after you. He even sleeps in the same bed as you. With you half naked by the looks of this morning." I continue looking at him as if he's crazy, my mouth slightly open.

"We are not a couple, little brother." He turns to look at Itachi while I'm still staring at him, unsure as to what to say.

"But you act like one."

"We're just good friends."

"But you've had sex right? Surely she couldn't be that comfortable with you unless you'd fuc..."

"Stop right there!" I have to stop myself from screaming the building down. "Do not finish that sentence."

"But you's must have..."

"I said stop, Sasuke." I stand up, "Excuse me." I wander over to the restrooms just to get away from them. I faintly hear Itachi saying something along the lines of 'look what you've done'. I don't hear Sasuke's reply as door closes behind me. I look in the mirror to see my face is bright red. Oh bloody fantastic. Splashing water onto my face, I try to compose myself. Knocking the hand dryer upwards I dry my face before fixing my messy hair. "Chill, Naru."

Once I'm calmed down, I walk out of the toilets, sit down and eat my burger as if nothing happened. I can feel them both looking at me, and I feel glad for the first time since we got here that Sasuke is sitting next to me and not opposite me so I don't have to look at him. I finish my burger and take a deep breath.

"Okay, four things for you squirt." I hold up one finger, "First of all, my sex life is none of your business. If you want to discuss Itachi's sex life, you do that, but not around me." I hold up another finger. "Secondly, Itachi cleans up after me because I don't usually have time to, and he does it no matter what I say to him." Another finger, all the while I don't look at him. Thirdly, yes he sleeps in my bed with me because there's nowhere else for him to sleep. My couch ain't exactly what you'd consider comfortable. And fourthly, I have a habit of getting too hot while sleeping, so excuse me for unconsciously removing my clothes while _sleeping_ in the same bed as your brother." I take a sip of my coke as there's silence at our table. "Now, if that is all, I'm heading home for a nap." I stand up after finishing off my drink.

"Naru..." I turn to walk away.

"Catch ya later." I leave the shop and start jogging home. About 10 or so minutes later I enter my empty apartment and I'm reminded again just how lonely it is here. Before the door's closed I feel the tears running down my face and sink to the floor in front of the small cabinet where the picture of my parents sits. "I'm home." And I break down.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi therreeee! I have exams this week and next so I'll probably not update again until they're all finished with, so here's the latest chapter :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5. Naru POV<strong>

"Two bottles of stella."

"Sure thing." I grab the bottles from the fridge, pop the lids off and hand them over. "Four pound there." I take the money and ring it into the till before handing the guy his change, smiling at him.

"Thanks, darling." He winks as he hands his friend the other bottle and walks away. I drop my smile and shiver. Creep.

"Hey Naru, I've got things covered here. Collect some glasses will ya." It's fairly quiet for a Sunday night.

"Okay." I wipe my forehead with the back of my hand and hop over the bar. The guys from before whistle over at me and I wave. I wish they'd find the key for the door from the bar to the floor already or replace the door. I'm getting sick of jumping over the bar. I pick my crate up and start collecting glasses and bottles.

I've not spoke to Itachi since last weekend, I keep ignoring his phone calls and texts. I know I'm being childish, but I can't help it. When I wasn't working I spend my time at the Uni; doing research, organising my notes, that kind of thing. Anything to keep me busy and away from home. This week Gai, our main lecturer, told us about how we can take part on placement scheme in one of the local schools and that only a select few of us would be selected. I put my name down, but I doubt I'll pass the interview with Gai next week.

"'Sup, Naru!" He raises his hand and I high-five him. "When you off?" I press my knuckles against his and the other guys.

"Two." He frowns and passes me his empty bottle.

"That blows."

"Hey, Kiba! Stop disturbing my staff, let the girl work." My boss waves over at us on his way out to have a smoke.

"Sure thing, Asuma!" I smile at the guys from my class.

"Shame you can't join us. Organise a night off, man." I press my knuckles against his again.

"I'll try." I wave and head into the smaller room picking up glasses as I go. I greet a few people that I recognise from Uni, high-fiving them as I go along. I walk over to the table in the far corner where it's the darkest. "Having a good night lads?" I pick up a few glasses before looking up at a pair of onyx eyes. I blink a couple times, his face registering in my mind. My smile drops, turning into a scowl and I straighten myself up. "Out. Now."

"Shit." I hear the whisper and it angers me.

"I said now, Sasuke." I turn to the others. "Give me your ID's, _boys_." They groan. "Oh, no ID's? Get out, before I call the bouncers over. All of you." A few of them finish their drinks before leaving. Sasuke just sits there, his head in his hands. I sigh and grab his hand. "Come on." I pull him up and he staggers after me. Passing the bar, I dump the crate over it onto the bench. "Aya, I've got to go. I'm really sorry." She looks between me and Sasuke, who doesn't seem to be able to stand straight.

"Is everything okay?" She passes my coat and bag over and I nod at her.

"Yeah, just tell Asuma I'm sorry and I'll make it up to him." She nods before going to serve someone. "Come on, Sasuke." I pull my coat on before taking his hand again and leading him out of the club. "Good night fellas." I wave bye to the bouncers, dragging Sasuke around the corner and down the street. I don't stop until I reach the park and sit him down on a bench. Sitting next to him, I grab a bottle of water from my bag and pass it to him, taking the top off. "Here, drink this." He takes it, and downs the small bottle of water. His arm drops and the bottle slips from his grasp, hitting the floor. Before I can pick it up, he leans forwards and releases his stomach contents all over... and on both of our shoes. "How much have you drank?"

"Please..." He wipes his mouth on his sleeve. "Please don't... don't tell my dad." He starts shaking so remove my coat, carefully putting his arms through it and zipping it up for him. Looking at him, he's actually quite small for his age... I rub his back, trying to ignore the smell of his vomit on my shoes.

"It's okay. I promise I won't tell. How much did you drink?"

"I don't... I don't remember. A lot... we urm we drank a lot before we left... I can't remember."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm guessing you can't go home right? Come on." I pull him up and support him, leading us out of the park and head towards my apartment.

"Please... don't tell." I run my hands up and down his arms as I support him.

"I won't." He mumbles a few more things but I can't understand what he's saying. He may be the reason for me ignoring Itachi out of embarrassment, but I don't like seeing him like this. Might as well take care of him. We get to my apartment and I struggle to open the door while holding him up. After a few minutes I manage to get us in and relock the door. I take him straight to the bathroom and run the shower cold. I can't believe I'm going to do this.

I unzip my jacket and pull it off, throwing it on the floor. Itachi briefly crosses through my mind but I push it aside. I kick my trainers off and set on removing his. "Sit on the toilet." He does as he's told, wobbling slightly. I pull his trainers off, and his socks, throwing them with mine. "Lift your arms up, Sasuke." He complies, half lifting them up, his head drooping slightly. I quickly grab hold of the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it above his head. "Are you going to throw up again?" He nods slightly so I move him so that his head is over the rim of the bath. He retches a bit so I rub his back in circular motions. "Let it out. You'll feel much better." A few minutes later I'm wiping his mouth with his t-shirt.

"Up." I help him up, then unbutton his jeans and pull them down with his boxers.

"You're not going to molest me... are you?" He slurs his words slightly and tries to smile at me. I grin back at him.

"In your dreams, squirt."

"Hn." I get him to walk out of his jeans and get his in the shower. He hisses as the cold water bounces off him. He tries to get out but I push him back in, climbing in after him. My teeth start to chatter with the cold but I ignore it as I wipe him down with a sponge. "Naruko..."

"What?"

"Why am I in the shower?" I pour some shampoo onto his head and rub it in, before rinsing it, ridding him of the sick that had got caught in it.

"Because it was easier than putting you in the bath." I reach behind him to turn the shower off. "Come on, let's get you dried." I wrap him in a towel and take him into my room. Sitting him down on the bed, I search the clean washing pile for a t-shirt and shorts that would fit him. Kneeling in front of him, I remove his towel and dry him. As I run the towel over his chest, I realise just how thin he is. "You're so thin, Sasuke..." He grunts as I help him get dressed.

"You're wet." I smile as I dry his hair.

"I remember doing this to you when you were a child. You wouldn't get washed if it wasn't with me." I drop the towel and his glazed eyes run over my face.

"You used to bathe me." Not a question, but a statement.

"Yes. You remember me now?" He shakes his head, no.

"But Itachi, he... he showed me pictures." A faint blush appears on his face. "There was one of you in the bath with me. You were wearing a blue swimsuit..." I ruffle his hair and stand up, searching for some clothes for myself. I check my mobile, 10 messages. A few off Kiba asking where I disappeared to, one from Asuma asking me to ring him when I've got a chance, and the rest from Itachi. Wanting me to ring him when I'd finished work; that he needed to talk to me.

I send him a quick reply, the first I've sent him in a week, telling him to come round after his lectures tomorrow; that I needed to speak to him too. Turning it off I drop it on the floor, looking over to Sasuke. He's lying down with his eyes half closed, his breathing getting softer and slower. I use the opportunity to change my clothes but I don't bother replacing my underwear; looking up at him I see his eyes are open again, eyes looking at my chest.

He pushes himself back up, eyes still on me. "I never noticed that last time... where did you get that scar?" Unconsciously I bring my hand up to my chest, tracing the scar which goes from my right shoulder down past my breasts, stopping just below my left breast. I give him a sad smile and push him back down onto the bed, bringing the quilt over him.

"That's a story for another time, squirt. Get some sleep, you're going to feel like hell in the morning." I stroke his hair, just like I used to when he was younger.

"Itachi... he told me that... that I've got a lot to learn about you." He yawns. "He's right... he's always right." His eyes flicker shut and his breathing becomes slow and deep. Picking up my mobile, I smile and leave the room, turning the light off I look back at him.

"That's because he's your brother, Sasuke. Of course he's always right..." I close the door behind me and head out to clean up the bathroom, starting to feel bad for ignoring Itachi. It's not his fault Sasuke embarrassed me...

A while later I re-enter my bedroom and place a bucket next to the bed, just in case. I also put a glass of water and some painkillers on the bedside cabinet for when he wakes up. Heading back out, I take my laptop from my backpack and start this week's assignment after emailing a few lecturers, informing them I can't attend their sessions tomorrow and if they could send me their presentations. Turning my phone back on, ignoring the frantic texts off Itachi, I send Kiba a quick message telling him I'd explain when I see him and if I can have a copy of his notes for tomorrow.

There's no way Itachi will skip Uni tomorrow to see me earlier, he's such a prude, but I can't help wondering what I'm going to say when he gets here...

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think :D<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay. I'm finally finished my exams! Yayy :D Hope you enjoy this one. Here's a few more ages of some characters that I forgot to mention in the previous chapters XD_

_Gai - 30_

_Asuma - 30_

_Kiba - 20/21_

_Aya - 24_

_Deidara - 19_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6. Naru POV<strong>

I tried to sleep on the couch last night, but like I told Sasuke last week, it's very uncomfortable and I lay awake for hours. It actually made me think of maybe investing in a television...

Sitting at my table, I search the internet for the number of Sasuke's school. I'm sure Itachi said once that he attended the local high school and not some posh one outside Konoha...

"Konoha High, how can I help?" I look at the time, 8.30am. The Uchiha's have maids and I remember them phoning our school when Itachi was ill once... so I hope they still would. Mr and Mrs Uchiha are fantastic but busy people, and as a consequence they don't pay as much attention to their children as they should. I put on my posh voice.

"Hi, I'm wanting to report a student absent today."

"What's the name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." I hear the sound of a keyboard over the phone.

"Uh huh. And you are?" Crap.

"I work for the Uchiha family." Some more typing. _Please don't ask for my name..._

"And what's wrong with Sasuke?" Phew.

"He keeps being sick, I think he may have one of those twenty-four hour bugs. I'm sure he'll be fine for tomorrow." More typing.

"Okay. Thanks for informing us. I'll let the appropriate people know. Bye." I listen to the click indicating that she'd hung up. Humph, rude, didn't even give me a chance to say bye...

"Ah well." I tap my fingers on the table and wonder what to do... Opening my emails, I send a quick one to Gai, asking when would be best to meet him for the interview... And now I'm bored again. I did consider sneaking into my bed to get some sleep but decided against it. Sasuke would probably freak or assume something happened and maybe go brag to his friends, and then I'd get arrested. I can't get arrested if I want to work in a school with kids his age. They'd think I'm a raging paedophile...

Urghh I need sleep.

Drinking my coffee I frown, it's disgusting, I only keep it in for Itachi. But I've got nothing else better to do. And I need to stay awake for Itachi coming. Whenever he decides to turn up...

I finished all of last week's work, it's 3pm now, and I'm even considering waking Sasuke up just so that I've got something to do...

I rang Asuma earlier to explain about last night. I'm in the shit a bit, for not informing him about the underage drinkers but he accepted my apology and told me not to let it happen again. And I'm not allowed to work for a couple weeks as punishment, which means that I won't be able to pay my rent that's due this week. I tried to explain that to him but he told me it wasn't of his concern because if they had gotten caught serving underage kids he would have lost his licence. I couldn't exactly argue with that. Those little brats, especially Sasuke, almost cost me my job. I don't know why he didn't just sack me. But no matter how hard I try to be angry at Sasuke, I just can't.

I know what it's like at his age. Hey, even I used to sneak into clubs and get absolutely hammered, before and after my parents' death. Especially after, when I fell in with the wrong crowd. I shake my head, not wanting to think of those couple of years. I rub my hand against my chest, right above my scar and sigh. I hear my bedroom door creak open and I turn to face Sasuke... who to be honest, looked like shit. I watched as he came out with his empty glass, filled it up and sat opposite me at the table. Normally I would have laughed, he looked like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards over and over, but I didn't. I found myself genuinely feeling sorry for the state he was in. If only I'd seen them manage to sneak in, I could have stopped him getting that bad...

His head falls to the table and I smile slightly. "You look rough." He glances up at me before banging his head back down.

"Hn." Standing up, I grab the bacon and sausage I prepared earlier for him out the fridge, and stick it in the microwave to heat up. I make some more coffee and hand it to him along with his food.

"Eat. It'll make you feel better." I sip my coffee opposite him as I watch him wolf it down. Much better than when he ate that crappy salad the other day. We sat in silence sipping at our cups and I notice him occasionally glance at my chest. Hmm he either remembers our conversation or he's just a horny perverted teenage because I'm not wearing my bra still. Yup, I definitely feel like a slob today.

"I missed school..."

"I rang them. Told them you were sick." He looks into his cup as if it held all the answers to the universe.

"Thank you." His eyes flicker up at me before returning to his cup. "Did you err... did you tell..."

"I didn't tell your dad," I butt in. He nods and we fall silent again. Looking at him, he reminds me so much of Itachi. But at the same time he's completely different. Like there is no way Itachi would have drank at his age, never mind miss school because of it. He won't even get drunk now, no matter how much I beg when I manage to drag him out to a club. A small knock at my door brings us out of ourselves and I get up to answer it. Before I open it I turn back to him. "I didn't tell your dad, but I did tell Itachi to come over." He glares at him, turning into a little shit again. "Don't worry. I didn't tell him anything. I'll let you do that." I unlock the door but stand there for a few seconds. I don't want to put him down but I don't want him to take advantage of me helping him. "And Sasuke, just so you know. I almost lost my job because of you." I don't look back at him as I open the door to see Itachi and one of his friends. Deidara I think his name was. He's been driving Itachi round while his own car is at the garage.

"Naruko." I smile slightly at him, nervous about how he'd react to me ignoring him this week. I gesture for them to come in. I close the door behind them as they take their shoes off and notice Itachi glaring at his brother. I sneak a glance at Sasuke as he looks like he's trying to sink deeper into his seat. Itachi turns to look at me, his face cold. "Is there something I should know, _Uzumaki_?" Yup, he's pissed with me. Fan-bloody-tastic.

"You should ask him. I'm going in the shower." I turn to Sasuke and see him blush, obviously remembering being in the shower with me. I wink over at him, grinning as his face reddens even more. "You're clothes are on the couch if you wanna get changed Sasuke. I washed them for you. And you're trainers. To get rid of... you know." I wave at them as I enter the bathroom and hear Itachi telling Deidara to go sit in my bedroom. "Good luck, Sasuke." An angry Uchiha is something to be fear. An angry Itachi Uchiha is even worse. Maybe even worse than his father...

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you's think! :D Sorry it's a bit short again but the next one will be up either tomorrow or the day after XD<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Sorry fr the delay I've had a few things to sort out for starting my year long placement in the hospital. Hope you enjoy this one, next chap should be up in the next few days! _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7. Sasu POV<strong>

"Care to explain what is going on here, _little brother_?" I stare into the bottom of my empty cup, my hand tightening around it. "Why are you here, wearing _her_ clothes?" I cringe at his cold tone. I've not heard him speak that way to me in a long time.

"I'm sorry," I manage to get out. I walk over to the couch to change into my clothes. Itachi sits down on the couch pulling me down with him once I'd folded up the clothes Naruko had let me wear.

"For what?" I rest my elbows on my knees, link my hands together and rest my chin on the back of my hands.

"For being an idiot. Spoiling the Uchiha name. Anything. Everything." I hear him sigh and he puts a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly.

"You've never spoilt our family name, Sasuke." I shake my head at him.

"I have, and I do. All the time." I rub my face before running my hand through my hair, noticing that it smells like oranges.

"Sasuke... Why do you smell like Naruko?" My hand stills before bringing it down.

"She washed my hair..." And other parts but I choose not to mention that, feeling my cheeks redden.

"You didn't have a... girly sleepover with her did you? Is that why you were in her clothes?" He looks at his watch before looking back at me. "Shouldn't you still be at school?"

"I didn't go to school today..." He just looks at me, and I can't tell what he is thinking. Not that I could ever read him much anyway.

"And she didn't turn up to Uni. Someone from her class asked about her." He says nothing for a few minutes and neither do I. The bathroom door opens and closes; and I sneak a peek at her before she heads into her room. I can just see the start of her scar above the towel that's wrapped around her. The bedroom door closes behind her and I hear her giggle from inside. "Sasuke. What is going on here?" I sigh.

"She caught me drinking." I hear him grind his teeth.

"She caught you doing _what_? Sasuke. Please tell me you weren't drinking, _again_?" I let my head hang low slightly.

"I'm sorry."

"Where were you?"

"The Kyuubi. I didn't know she worked there..." He grabs my shoulders and turns me to face him.

"Don't you listen to anything I say to you? Don't you remember how worried I was when one of your so-called friends rang me to tell me you were in hospital last time?" His voice gets louder as he goes on. The sounds coming from the bedroom stop. "That you had to have your stomach pumped and I had to hide it from our parents because you were so foolish and could have killed yourself?" I stay silent as I listen to him trying to slow his breathing. "How many times since then, Sasuke? How much have you been lying to me these last two years?"

"At least once a week..." I whimper. I glance at his face and physically see him snap. Before I can move away, his fist connects with my nose and I fall off the couch with the impact. They must have heard because I faintly heard her door open before seeing her kneeling beside me. I hold my nose as blood gushes out.

"Itachi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She pulls me up, dragging me towards the bathroom.

"What does it look like, Naruko? I'm sick of the way he's been acting. Nothing I say gets through to him." We stand just outside the bathroom.

"Oh, so you'd rather _pummel_ it into him, huh?" I look up at her and flinch at the look on her face. "So he gets hammered nearly every week, so what. I've done worse things than that, and you never laid a hand on me. So don't do it to your own brother. Especially in my home." He gets up to leave, but she points at him. That terrifying look still on her face. "Don't you dare. You're not going anywhere. I'll clean him up, then you's are going to sort this, _Uchiha_." Before he can reply, she drags me into the bathroom, slamming the door behind us. I can hear Deidara and my brother arguing and sigh. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's so short. I promise they do get longer, though the longer they get the longer it will be until the next chapter. I'll update soon, hope you enjoyed it!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry for the delay! I've had a lot of things to sort out lately. Hope you enjoy this one :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8. Naru POV<strong>

I grab a hand towel; wetting it I press it against his nose as he sits on the toilet.

"I'm sorry..." I sigh as I take the towel away to have a look. I feel around his nose before putting the towel back until the bleeding stops.

"It's okay. You're a rebellious teenager. It's what people do." He takes hold of my hand, pulling it away from him, but won't look me in the eye.

"No, I mean... About your job." He looks up at me slightly and I smile softly at him.

"It's okay. I'm just not allowed to work for a few weeks as punishment for not informing him about the underage kiddies in there."

"Why didn't you?" I wipe the blood from his face.

"I guess I was trying to protect you." He gives me a confused look and I can't help but laugh.

"But why?" I finish cleaning his face, sure that it's not going to start bleeding again.

"It doesn't seem to be broken, you should be okay. And I dunno. Probably because I can't stop thinking of the cute little kid that I used to know." I watch as a small smile appears on his face.

"You're so different to Itachi. You're like the total opposite of him. I don't get how you two are best friends."

"I guess it's because we're so different, that we're so close. At least we were. He's pretty pissed at me too."

"He's been moping around all week." I stand him up, checking his nose once more. "He said he wasn't, but I know he was. Even our parents noticed and they don't see him that often..."

"Come on." I usher him out of the bathroom, readying myself for the hell we're about to enter.

* * *

><p>We all sat around the table, except from Deidara who had to leave to go pick his boyfriend up. I also rang the restaurant where I'm working tonight and told them I was sick. Another day not getting paid surely won't do any more damage than losing Kyuubi for two weeks.<p>

"Okay, so I'll lay the rules down here. No snapping at each other," I mainly looked at Itachi. "No getting violent. We will talk this out as adults."

"He's my brother, I can deal with him on my own, Uzumaki."

"Oh be quiet, Itachi. You obviously can't, otherwise we wouldn't be here." He narrows his eyes at me and I sigh. "Itachi, I've been there remember?" I see his eyes soften slightly as he remembers the state I was in when I first arrived back in Konoha. "What better way, than to let someone else help who knows what it's like?" He closes his eyes for a few seconds before squeezing my knee under the table.

"I'm sorry, Naru." I smile and squeeze the hand on my knee.

"What do you mean?" We both turn to look at Sasuke who is sitting opposite us. "And are you feeling each other up under there?" He smirks, but quickly removes it as I kick him. "Sorry." Ignoring his last statement I take a few minutes to consider what to say to him.

"She mean's she's been lower than where you are now." I watch his confused face as his eyes flick between us.

"Sasuke, do you do drugs?" He stands up quickly, his chair falling back.

"What kind of question is that?!" I rest my chin on my hand while he fumes silently.

"It's just a question. Sit down." He picks his seat up and settles down. I pull my jumper over my head before stretching my arm out to him, so that the inside is facing up. He looks at me confused. "You said last night that you didn't notice my scar straight away. It's not the only thing you didn't notice." I lean closer so he can get a better look. He eyes trace over my lightly tanned skin, his eyes stopping where my arm bends. Looking at the tiny scars there. I stretch my other arm out, and he looks over that one, seeing the same. "That's what I mean. I didn't just drink Sasuke. I was on drugs, for a long time."

"I've never touched them..." I bring my arms back and smile at him.

"I know. But you have to understand why Itachi is so crazy about this. I started off drinking and then went on to drugs. He doesn't want the same to happen to you."

"I don't want to see you ruin your life, little brother." Sasuke lowers his head and mumbles something that sounds like 'sorry'.

"Why do you drink so much, Sasuke?" He sinks into his sit but doesn't say anything. I glance at his brother. "Would you prefer it if Itachi wasn't here?" He gives a quick nod but doesn't look at Itachi. I look to his older brother as he stands up, heading to the door.

"I'll bring us some food back."

"Thanks, 'tachi." Before he closes the door, he turns to look at me.

"Almost forgot, I saw your Landlady earlier." I cringe, waiting for what she said to him. "She said you better pay you rent on time this month. Naru..." I wave my hand at him.

"I will, I will." He frowns but leaves it at that and closes the door behind him. I sigh, I was hoping he wouldn't find out about me not paying last month's rent on time...

* * *

><p>I put a cup of coffee down in front of him as I settle down on the couch with him. "I'm thinking of getting a television. Might put it on the wall right there," I point at the wall opposite us. "You know, just in case you steal my bed again and make me stay on the couch." He blushes but I continue smiling, waiting for him to start talking. Itachi did mention to me once that he had to go get Sasuke from hospital not long before I moved back here. He didn't go in to it much, just happened to mention it when I told him how long I'd been dabbling in drugs and that.<p>

"My parents..." I turn my head slightly to show that I'm listening, but not quite looking at him. "They want me to be like Itachi..." I can understand. His parents are really nice people but they expect a lot from their sons. "Dad wants me to go into the business for a while, like Itachi did."

"But you don't want to." He shakes his head slightly. He opens his mouth to say more, but shuts it again. "You know, it's better talking to someone that you don't know very well about this kind of thing. Give you an outsider's perceptive."

"How can you act all immature one minute, but so serious and wise the next?" I shrug my shoulders and take a drink of my water, I couldn't bear to drink another coffee. "I'm not my brother... I hate business, it's boring. At first, I did try. I took it on for my GCSE's, but..." He turned to look at me and I felt my heart go out to him. He just looked so... sad. "I'm failing all my subjects. I barely turn up to my lessons..."

"And your parents don't know?"

"They think I'm passing, that I'm getting good grades... because that's what I tell them when they bother to ask."

"What you going to do when you get your final grades and they want to see proof?"

"I don't know... please, don't tell Itachi. He'll think it's his fault or something..." I ruffle his hair before pulling him in for a hug.

"I won't." We sit like that for a few minutes before he sneaks his arms around me, and I feel my t-shirt get a bit wet.

"I don't want to disappoint them, but there's no way I can pass now without them finding out..." I pull him back up but he wipes his eyes before looking at me.

"I don't have a lecture until noon tomorrow. How about I come see your teachers with you? We'll not tell them everything, but the jist of it." He nods his head and gives me a small smile. My phone starts ringing so I run around trying to find it. Picking it up I hold it to my ear,

"Uzumaki."

"_Ah Naruko, I wasn't sure whether you'd be in bed or not with you being ill."_ Oh, I forgot about that little lie. _"It's Gai, I was wondering if you're still interested in completing a placement within a school setting."_ I drop back down on couch, bringing my legs up to rest them on Sasuke's lap so I can half lie down.

"Yes I am, Gai. Did you get my email?" He tries to tickle my feet, so I dig my foot in to his stomach.

"_I did, yes. But it appears that you're the only one interested in a placement this year. All the other students seem to either already have a part time job somewhere or they want to work in a leisure centre. So it seems pointless to interview myself; I've had a quick look through your file so I don't see it necessary." _I hear the ruffling of papers and smile. I've only been in his office once, but it's a mess with papers scattered everywhere.

"That sounds a bit too good to be true, sir."

"_Aha, found it! Yes yes, I know but it's a good opportunity, and this isn't the first time this has happened. I've been in contact with Konoha High and made you an appointment to see the head tomorrow morning if that's okay with you? I thought the sooner the better, you know."_

"Err, sure I can get there. What time?" Damn, that's Sasuke's school...

"_Tsunade said that she should be free all morning, so just pop by anytime. You don't have me until 12 so that gives you plenty time to go sort it out. Come and see me after the lecture, and I'll get you to fill the appropriate forms in."_

"Sure. See you then." He says a quick bye before hanging up. I stare at the phone for a couple minutes before dropping it on the floor and moaning. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at me. "Looks like I'm going to be working at your school, squirt."

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think. Next chap should be up sometime this week or next :D<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey there, here's the next installment! As promised, the chapters start to get a tad longer from here on out. So here's the ages of the new characters who appear in this chapter!_

_Tsunade Sannin - 54_

_Sai Root - 15_

_Ibiki Morino - 31_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9. Naru POV<strong>

"So, you want me to give the brat another chance."

"Yes, Ma'am." I sit next to Sasuke, his head lowered.

"He will have to re-sit all his exams from last year, you do realise that. And it's pricey. One, we could have maybe let slide. But he'd have to re-sit about ten exams."

"Money is not an issue, Tsunade. We'll sort out something."

"I'll see what I can do. I'll have to contact the board and speak to the other staff."

"Thank you, miss." It's the first time he's spoke in a while.

"You're welcome, Sasuke. Now get out of my office. You're missing first period." He scampers out of the room, I bet he's been scolded in here a lot.

"You won't mention this to his parents or his brother will you?" She looks at me oddly. "They don't know he's flunking, he's too scared to tell them. But he's honestly regretting the decisions he's made." She sighs and leans towards me.

"I told him not to take business up, you know. But he's an Uchiha, and I'm sure you know what they're like too. They listen to no one if their mind is set on something. I'd just became head when Itachi started here, so when I spoke to Sasuke about his GCSE choices I remembered what Itachi chose. Exactly the same as Sasuke was taking on. No wonder the boy finally cracked, but I wasn't expecting him to give up on his education completely."

"I don't think he meant to." I fold my hands on my lap.

"No. Probably not. Anyway," she leans back and pulls out some forms. "You're not here just for the kid so let's get to it." She hands them over to me, and I scan them quickly. "One for you, one for Gai. I need you both to sign them. I believe he needs me to sign something?"

"Yes, I'm meeting him later so I'll get it then for you."

"Good. Why don't you pop back at the end of the day with them, and I'll let you know of any progress I make with Uchiha."

"Thank you, Tsunade." I get up to head out but she stops me.

"How do you imagine he will manage to pay for the re-sits? I can see his parents keeping a close eye on any money he receives from them, so how will he pay for them without them knowing?"

"I'll be paying it, Ma'am." Her eyes wander over my face, as if trying to figure me out.

"But you're just a student Naruko. Where will you get the extra money from?"

"I work most nights, so I'll sort it somehow. Just make sure you invoice me for any of the costs. I'll pop by again later." I leave her office and head out of the school. Well I can say goodbye to the television idea. I'll have to get some more hours from somewhere while I'm not at Kyuubi...

* * *

><p>"Naruko, dude. Wait up." Kiba comes running up behind me. I press my knuckles against his. "How come you stayed behind?" I wave the forms in front of his face.<p>

"Forms for placement." He grabs them and has a quick read before handing them back.

"You're actually doing it?" I nod and walk to the car park with him.

"Yeah, I wanna work in a school so it's a good opportunity. Apparently I'm the only one who showed an interest." I lean against his door as he searches for his keys.

"Probably because he frightened everyone with the harsh interviews he promised us." He pulls his keys out and jiggles them at me. "Wanna lift?"

"Sure, but only if you're passing the high school."

"Hop in." I climb in after him. He starts the engine and pulls away. "You at work on Friday then?" I lean back, and play with the forms in my hand.

"Just at the restaurant. Can't work at Kyubbi for the next few weeks." He stops at some traffic lights and looks at me.

"I forgot to ask, what happened the other night? I went to get more drinks and Aya said you had to leave." I've only known Kiba for a year or so, we met during a visit to the Uni. Next to Itachi, I could probably consider him my best friend.

"I almost lost my job." He gapes at me for a while, before getting beeped at for not moving when the lights turned green. He pulls away and gives them the finger.

"What happened?" I run my hand through my hair; I really need to get it cut.

"I didn't tell Asuma that I caught some underage boys drinking."

"Why didn't you?" He pulls into McDonald's drive through and orders us a burger and coke each.

"Because Itachi's brother was one of them." He pulls into the car park so we can eat. I check my watch, it's only half 3.45, so plenty time to get to the school.

"I didn't realise he had a brother. How old?" I watch him take a big bite of his burger.

"Fifteen. I used to help babysit him when I was younger..."

"So you felt responsible for him right?" I nod and take a drink. "Christ, Naru. You nearly lost your job protecting an underage drinker. Surely he can't be worth it." I look away and finish my burger.

"I couldn't help but think, 'what if I didn't move away? Could I have helped him?' You know, that kind of thing."

"He in trouble like?" He chucks his rubbish into the back, it's hard to tell who is the bigger slob out of the two of us.

"He's just in a bad place at the moment." He starts driving again, glancing at me every now and again.

"You can't save everybody, Naru." He stops outside the school, just as the kids start heading home.

"I know. But I can try, right?" He reaches over to ruffle my hair.

"I guess. But don't put your job on the line again." I get out the car, put my papers in my bag and grin at him.

"Sure thing, mommy. Catch ya later, dogbreath." I quickly make sure there's no cars coming, before running across the road, bag on my shoulder. I hear Kiba beep his horn and turn around to give him a wave. Turning back around I bump into someone.

"So is that your boyfriend then?" I grin and grab him, putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie. I rub my knuckles into his head as he grabs at me, trying to get away. "Gerroff me!" I swiftly let him go and stand proud of the damage I've done to his hair. He tries to smooth it back down, a very faint blush on his face as a few people laugh.

"I didn't think you had a sister, Uchiha." I watch as a very pale boy walks up to him, obviously faking the smile on his face.

"She's not my sister." He straightens himself up and glares at me.

"She can't be your girlfriend surely. I thought you were gay, Sasuke." It's the pale guy's turn to receive a glare. He walks up to me and hold's his hand out. "I'm Sai, Sasuke's friend." Sasuke shakes his head and mouths 'no he's not' to me. I accept the boys hand to shake, but he brings it up to his mouth. Before his lips can touch, I pull my hand away.

"Careful, Sai. Naruko's the devil." I grin at him before giving him the finger. "And she's not my girlfriend." I shiver inwardly as the teenage looks me up and down.

"Shame, that's a fine piece of ass there..." Before I can blink, Sasuke's grabs hold of the pale boy and starts punching him in the face. I faintly hear some kids start shouting 'Fight. Fight' attracting more students. A few words pass between the boys but I don't hear what.

"Stop it." I try to grab Sasuke, but ended up on the end of someone's fist, though I'm not sure who's. "Hey!" Ignoring the pain, I see a few teachers run over. Before they can hit each other again, I put a hand on each of their chests, pushing them away from each other. They try to get a fist in by reaching round me, but I push my fist into both their chests, hard but not enough to do damage. I look between them as they try to catch their breath. "You stop this right now. Someone would think you're ten not fifteen year old! Act your age not your frickin' shoe size!"

"What's going on here?" I look up and gulp at the scary face in front of me. Ibiki Morino. I've seen him in the papers; he's the school's disciplinary officer. Best behave while on my placement.

"Nothing, sir." They both stutter out. I almost laugh but end up jumping slightly when the man's face comes close to my own. A hand takes hold of my chin and moves my face to the side to get a look at my eye which is half closed. He lets go and faces the boys, and I could see them both gulp. I notice Tsunade walking over and there's no other kids around, as if they just disappeared. I find myself smiling at the power he has over the students.

"You wanna beat the shit out of each other? Do it somewhere else. Now apologise to..." He turns his head to me, but before I can answer Tsunade joins in.

"Naruko Uzumaki. She's the placement student. What happened?" The boys keep quiet even though Ibiki stares at them.

"The pale kid said something inappropriate about me and Sasuke retaliated. I'm sorry, I tried to stop them..." Ibiki places a hand on my shoulder.

"And you did, quite well for a youngin'." I smile up at him.

"You really mean girl, don't you?" He laughs before glaring at the boys again.

"My office. Now." Before they can scamper back into school, I stop them all.

"Urmm what's going to happen to them? I don't want them getting into trouble over something to silly..."

"Naruko..." Tsunade gives me a look and I glace away from her.

"I'm just saying, they're kids and had a little fist fight because of something inappropriate. It's nothing. Can't they just get a warning and go home?" Glancing over at the two boys I see confusion in Sasuke's eyes. Oh god, I'm doing it again even though Kiba just told me not to...

"Naruko, one of them hit you. You're about to become a staff member here. We cannot let it slide." I wave my hand slightly.

"I'm fine, I've had worse. It was just a misunderstanding, and I promise it won't happen again." I glare at them, watching Sasuke cower slightly. Creepy, pale kid just looked at me. "And if it does, punish them all you want. Just let it slide this once. Please?" Tsunade looks at me, while Ibiki and the other couple of teachers watch Tsunade for her reaction.

"Fine. This once." She turns to Sai, "You, go home. I'll see you in the morning. First thing." He scampers off, but not before winking at me. Little creep. Tsunade turns to Sasuke. "You, my office. I told you to come see me when school finished." I follow behind as they walk in to school. At least I don't need to try finding her office now.

"Uzumaki." I look up at Ibiki, who's walking beside me. He holds his hand out. I accept it with a smile, shaking it slightly. "Good job back there. Not many teachers would have jumped in front of Uchiha when he's angry."

"He's been in trouble before?" I keep my eye on Tsunade, so I don't lose there. But luckily it seems that Ibiki's going this way too.

"He's only had a couple fights, though it's mainly arguments. You better put an ice bag on that eye when you get home. It's going to bruise. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you around; you'll be helping me quite a bit." He walks into his office and I quicken my steps to catch up to Tsunade and Sasuke. I forgot the papers said Ibiki is also the physical education teacher...

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go! What do you all think? Sorry the fight was a bit crap, I've never wrote a fight scene before XD. There may be one or two more in future chapters, but I've not decided who with yet. I'll have to read a few fight scenes for research haha!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's the latest chapter! I know the whole re-sit thing probably wouldn't happen at a normal school but this is fiction :P _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10. Naru POV<strong>

"Do I need to call your parents?" He shakes his head. "Itachi, at least?" Another shake. "Sasuke..."

"I'll tell him when I get home." She sighs before looking at me.

"Did you get those forms?" I dig around in my bag before pulling them out.

"There's the one's signed by me and Gai." I pass them over. "And that's the one Gai needs you to sign." She quickly signs it and hands it back and hands me a piece of paper with her email on it.

"Email me a copy of your timetable and we'll sort out when you'll be here. You'll be starting next week, if that's okay?"

"Sure." She nods before handing me another piece of paper. Reading it I cringe. That's about the same as how much five months rent costs...

"That's an estimate of how much the re-sits are going to cost." I drop it into my bag before Sasuke can see. "It's based off of our prices from last year; the board has yet to inform us of this year's examinations. Are you sure you still want to..."

"Yes." She nods before looking at Sasuke, who's looking at me. I ignore him.

"I'll get the right amount to you as soon as I can. And we'll sort payments out from there." I feel Sasuke's eyes boring into me. "Now I've spoken to your teachers and they're happy for you to re-sit and they'll help you where they can. But you have a lot to catch up with. I spoke with your English teacher, and he told me that you never handed your essays in." He lowers his head. "But Kakashi is a good man, and he says you've got until Christmas to hand last year's essays in." She hands him a sheet. "He's given you five options, you have to write an essay on three. Do you understand how hard you will have to work, Sasuke?"

"Yes, miss."

"Good boy. Off you's go now. Don't forget that email, Naruko." We thank her and walk out of the school in silence.

"Don't make me regret helping you, Sasuke." We walk along the street as I think about how much fixing his education is going to cost me... "You still live at the same place right?"

"Yeah." I put my hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"I'll walk you home. I'm long overdue a visit anyway."

"I'm sorry I hit you..." I grin at him before running in front a bit to get a head start. Looking back, I smile.

"It's okay. You hit like a girl anyway." Pulling my lower eye lid down I stick my tongue out before running off, my backpack hitting against me. "I bet I can beat you there," I call back. I can hear his steps picking up speed so I run faster. I just hope I can remember the way.

* * *

><p>I lean my arms back, panting while sitting on the steps leading up to his door. He's bent over slightly with his hands on his knees.<p>

"Heh, you're not bad, Sasuke." He says nothing but smiles softly while trying to catch his breath. "You still in the same room?" I stand up as he nods. Grabbing his hand I open his door and run up the stairs opposite the door. I hear a faint 'welcome back, sir' but we run straight past to the end of the corridor. I open the door and walk in, letting go of his hand. I run my hand along the bookcase to my right as I walk further in.

All of his walls are a dark blue, which go nice against his black carpet. I play with the mouse on his computer desk and notice he's got one of those graphics tablets. "Will I find any dirty magazines if I snoop?" I hear him scoff from the doorway before coming in to sit on the bed.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

"Yeah yeah, you said that already." I get on my knees, dropping my bag to the floor and feel around under his bed, grabbing hold of a bottle. I notice him flinch out of the corner of my eye as I pull out a big bottle of vodka. I hear steps approaching the room so I quickly hide the bottle in my bag, zipping it back up before Itachi appeared in the doorway. God only knows why I didn't just put it back where I found it...

"Hey, Sasuke..." He looks down at me and I wave. "Naruko. What are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting."

"But you never come to my house. You've not been since..." I wave my hand.

"I know, I know. But you're dad told me to come visit sometime, so I'm here. I popped by the school to hand some forms in and found squirt, so I accompanied him home."

"You made me run." I stand up and ruffle his hair again. Checking my phone I see a message from Kiba asking me to go out Friday night. Might as well...

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of light exercise. You're too scrawny, you need it." Itachi smirks at me.

"Naru, you're version of light exercise is a full workout." I shrug before jumping on him for a hug.

"Come out with me on Friday." He puts me down and shakes his head. "Awh come on! We've not been out in forever and I'm only working until eight!"

"No, 'cause you'll get drunk and I'm not carrying you home again." I pout.

"You're no fun." I see Sasuke looking at my bag. "Are your parent's home?"

"They're due back soon." I turn back to him and push him out the room.

"Go check for me. I wanna see your mom again." He gives me a weird look before leaving. Stepping back, I close his door and walk over to him. "Sasuke..."

"I was going to get rid of it. It's been there for a while." I look at him for a while before nodding.

"Okay." I pick a book up from his bedside table and flick through it. It's a little notebook full of sketches... I turn to him, "Did you draw these?" He nods. I flick through the rest, noticing dates on each. The last one being about a year ago... "How come there's no more?" I put it back down and watch him for a few moments; he looks as if he wants to say something but can't seem to find the words.

"I just... can't."

"Why? They're really good, Sasuke." A faint blush covers his cheeks and I smile at how cute he looks right now... I mentally slap myself and look away from him.

"I dunno. I've just lost my inspiration, I guess..." I 'hmm' at his answer before picking my bag up, slinging it on my back. Opening his door, I walk out and back down the corridor... _What am I thinking..._ I hear his faint steps not far behind me as I make my way down the stairs and into what I think is the living room.

"But Father..."

"I said no, Itachi. Drop it." They both turn to look at me and I smile sheepishly. Whoops.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you. I'll just go now..." I go to turn around but Itachi's dad grabs my arm.

"It's fine Naruko. We were finished speaking. Why don't you come see Mikoto? She'll be so happy to see you." I let myself be dragged out the room and look back at Itachi with a questioning look on my face. I mouth the words 'are you okay?' and he just nods before sitting on the couch with his head in his hands...

* * *

><p>An hour later I eventually leave the Uchiha household, with a bag of homemade treats and such. Itachi walks beside me, his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets. His mom had made him walk me home because it's getting dark.<p>

"When do you start work?" I link my arm through his and lean on him slightly.

"Nine." We walk in silence for a while, and I feel bad again for ignoring him the last week. "Look, Itachi I'm..."

"It's okay." I pout, hating that he can read me like a book. "Let's just forget about the past week okay?"

"Sure." I smile up at him, squeezing his arm slightly. "You sure you don't want to come out on Friday? It'll be fun."

"I already told Deidara I'd go out with them." My smile drops slightly.

"Oh."

"But I'll see you at Kyuubi right? That's where Kiba likes to drink isn't it?" I force myself to smile again and nod.

"Of course." We walk up the steps to my door and I search for my keys. Unlocking it, I face him. "Itachi, about that thing with your dad..."

"It's nothing." I frown.

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"Just drop it, Naruko." I sigh before readjusting my backpack strap, remembering what's in it.

"Fine. But if you ever decide that you can trust me enough to talk to me about whatever is obviously bothering you, you know where I am." I didn't wait for a reply as I walked in, slamming the door slightly on him. I take the bottle of vodka and stash it in the cupboard with my other bottles. I put my laptop on to charge and head to get changed for work.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you guys think! I know it's a tad short, so I'll update again in the next few days :)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys! sorry about the late update, the past week has been pretty hectic with me starting at the hospital. Hectic, but I'm loving it! :D Well here you's go, hopefully next one should be up next week or so._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11. Naru POV<strong>

"Are we meeting the guys there?" We enter my apartment; I kick my trainers off and drop my jacket on the floor.

"I think they're already there." He follows me into my room and sits on my bed as I search through my clothes for something to wear. Kiba picked me up from work so that I wouldn't have to walk. Plus he's leaving his car here until the morning because Kyuubi is closer to mine than his place, so he's crashing the night. "Just pick something already." I huff and continue searching through my wardrobe. I chuck some jean-styled shorts and a new red tank top at him. He gives me a weird look and I shrug.

"I don't have anything dressy." I quickly get changed, spray myself and let my hair down brushing it a bit. I put some more foundation on around my eye to hide the bruise. "Right, come on." I put some high heels on before locking the door after us. "I can't wait to have a drink."

"Bad week?" I laugh slightly, wishing I'd picked my jacket up.

"You could say that." We take a shortcut through the park.

"What's up?" I run my hand through my hair.

"Uchiha's. Don't ever get involved with them. They're hard work." He laughs as we reach the club. I high five one of the bouncers as he lets us in. We head over to the table opposite the bar, where the Sports gang is sitting. "So which one of you fine fellows are going to buy this lovely lady a drink?" I drop down on one of the seats.

"That's funny. I don't see a lady here." I smack his arm.

"That volunteered you to get this round. Now go, I need alcohol in my system, Neji." He drags Shino up with him to help carry the drinks over. I wave over to Aya as she serves them. "So, boys. Who's up for a good ol' game of pool?"

* * *

><p>"Hah! Who's the man?" I down half my bottle as they groan.<p>

"Well you're obviously too butch to be a girl..." I tap his behind with my pool cue.

"Don't get prissy with me, Hyuga. You're just a sore loser."

"We just let you win."

"Sure ya do." I clink my bottle against his before downing the rest. "Right, who wants some shots?" They all agree as they sit back down and I head to the bar. I squeeze in as Aya comes over.

"Having a good night?"

"Making the most of my punishment." I smile as she laughs.

"Sorry to hear about that."

"Nah, it's my fault for not reporting the little buggars. Can I have ten shots please? Doesn't matter what, you pick."

"Sure thing, Naru." I wait as she gets them ready, putting them on a tray for me. I hand the money over and grab the change from her.

"Cheers, Aya." I take the tray over to the guys, setting it down on the table. "Drink up." The five of us down the first, then the second immediately after. I sit down next to Kiba and smile.

"It's good to have you out again." The others agree. Before I can say anything, something blond attacks me.

"Deidara?"

"Come on, let me buy you a drink, 'un." I let him drag me off to the bar. I never saw them enter...

"Is Itachi here?" He points to the next room and I catch a glimpse of Itachi's long hair. "He drinking?"

"Nothing but coke. I even tried putting something in his last one, but he must have sniffed it out 'cause he didn't touch it." I laugh as he orders us each a bottle of stella. "He's a prude."

"I expect nothing else from the great Itachi Uchiha." I try to sneak a look through next door, but can't see much. "Hey, is your boyfriend here? I haven't met him yet." I watch as the smile drops of his face as he takes his change from one of the other staff.

"Didn't Itachi tell you?" He hands me my bottle. "We broke up when I left yours, 'un."

"Oh I'm sorry. I haven't seen him much this past week, so it probably slipped his mind..."

"Are you coming through with us for a bit?" I shake my head.

"Nah, I better get back to the guys." I lean against the bar while talking to him.

"You like him don't you?" I cough while trying to drink from the bottle.

"Excuse me?"

"Itachi. You like him." I feel the heat rush to my cheeks.

"N... no!" I manage to stutter out.

"Course you do, 'un." I stare at him for a minute or so before dropping my head slightly. "Does he know?" I shake my head and mutter out a 'no'. He puts a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly. "Naru, there's something you've got to know." I look up at him and take a drink. "I think he's gay." I cough for the second time, some of my drink spitting out at him, but he just ignores it.

"What?"

"Think about it, 'un. He's never had a girlfriend, and shows no interest in women whatsoever, apart from you but you're his best friend." I just look at him, unsure as to what to say. "Look, I don't mean to be rude. But you weren't here during his teenage years; I was. There's certain things about him that just scream gay. I've never seen him check a girl out, but I have seen his eyes linger on guys..."

"I... I don't wanna talk about this right now, Dei. I'll catch you later." I walk away from him, my head buzzing. Why bring up the fact that I like Itachi if he's going to just shoot me down like... I sit back down next to Kiba and he gives me a funny look. I down the rest of the bottle before taking Kiba's drink and drinking that too. I check my phone and see it's almost closing time.

"You want to get out of here?" I nod. Standing up we say our goodbyes and leave the club. We walk in silence to my apartment. Unlocking the door, I close it behind us before relocking it. I kick my heels off, before throwing the keys across the room. "What's got you so riled up?"

"He didn't even come to speak to me!"

"Naru, calm down." I turn to glare at him.

"I _am_ calm."

"If this is you calm, I wouldn't like to see you angry." I look at him for a few more seconds before sighing and dropping myself on the couch. "You're really sexy when you're angry, you know."

"Shut up, Kiba." I hear him laugh and he comes to sit on the end of the couch after taking his own trainers off.

"What happened between you and blondie number two then?" I cover my eyes with my arm, realising I didn't even turn the lights on. It's going to be so hard to find my keys in the morning.

"Nothing."

"Naru, something obviously did..." I sit up and lean against the back of the couch as I hiccup.

"He knows I like Itachi." During the summer I got drunk with Kiba and ended up confessing my feelings for Itachi to him. I thought he was the only one who knew about it, obviously not now.

"So?" I let my head fall against his arm.

"So... He thinks Itachi's gay." A few minutes go by before Kiba bursts out laughing. "It's not funny, dumbass."

"Sorry. But he might be right you know." I nip his leg. "Oi. I'm just saying; there are qualities of the ice princess that are very... gay."

"Do you think he's gay?" I mumble against his arm, hiccupping again.

"Yes." I groan. Typical. As if liking your best friend in more than a friend way wasn't bad enough... he's probably gay. "You just don't see it, because you don't want him to be." I let his words run through my mind, but I find it hard to concentrate. I can't even remember how many drinks I've had.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" He ruffles my hair before lifting my face up to look at him.

"No. You're way too good for that prissy pants anyway." I laugh at his choice of words. He smiles down at me. "You know, you look much better when you're smiling..." Blood rushes to my cheeks but I grin at him anyway. "You looked really hot tonight, Naru..." I can feel his breath on my face, and shiver slightly.

"Kiba, don't..."

"Why not?" His face inches closer to mine and I find it hard to look away from him.

"You know why..."

"Forget about him. You need to lighten up, Naru..." His fingers take hold of my chin and I shiver as the other hand sneaks up my top.

"Kiba..."

"Shh." He presses his lips against my own as I close my eyes. He grabs hold of the bottom of my top, pulling away slightly so he can lift it above my head and throwing it on the floor. Our lips meet again and I just give in to it. "Come on," he mumbles as he drags me into my room. Pushing me down onto the bed he climbs on top, kissing my neck as his hand fiddles with my shorts. One of my hands rests on the back of his head as he places kisses down my chest.

He pulls my shorts and underwear down and kick them off before helping him take his own t-shirt off. I dump it on the floor and reach up to kiss him, my hands running up and down his back.

"Kiba..." I moan as he trails a hand up my thigh and hip before reaching round to unfasten my bra. Throwing it away, he works on his own jeans, and it a couple of seconds we're both naked and slightly out of breath.

"Naruko..." He breaks away and looks down at me, a slight smile on his face. "You sure?" A little late now... I just nod at him and move my legs slightly.

"Just get on with it..." I pull his head back down our lips meet again.

And maybe somewhere deep down, I'm subconsciously thinking that it's not Kiba above me but somebody else as his face rests in the crook of my neck. His breath hitting off me as he thrusts against me and I imagine onyx eyes and dark short hair... My eyes widen as Kiba shudders against me, saying my name as he kisses my neck, but all I can think is 'oh shit' as I lie there. And all I can picture is Sasuke's face...

* * *

><p><em>Well what do ya think? Let me know XD<em>


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the little wait, but here's the latest chapter! As promised this is the start of longer chapters. Enjoy XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12. Sasu POV<strong>

It's about noon when we reach Naruko's apartment and we pull in next to another car outside. Glancing at it, I recognise it as the one that dropped her off at the school the other day. Itachi had finally picked his car up from garage this morning.

"Who's car is that?" We get out and walk up the steps, Itachi knocking on the door.

"Kiba's." We wait for a few minutes but don't hear any movement behind the door.

"Who's Kiba?" I watch as a frown forms on his face. He knocks again.

"He's on her course. They were out drinking last night." Still no answer, so he gets his mobile out to ring her. We listen as it goes off somewhere in her apartment but it just rings as it goes unanswered.

"And he's her boyfriend?"

"No." He bangs on the door again, but this time louder.

"Are you sure? I saw him drop her off at the school last week." He looks at me, a scowl on his face.

"Yes I'm sure, Sasuke. I would know if she was dating him." We stand for a couple more minutes before he lets out a sigh. "Wait here." I watch as he goes down the steps and goes to knock on a door further down. I lean against the wall. Mr. Hatake decided during the week that somebody else should be the one to pick my three essay questions and suggested Naruko to do it. I hadn't even read through them properly, no point if I'm not getting a choice.

I told Itachi little bits of what is going on at school, but missed out that I hadn't actually handed them in in the first place, because I couldn't think of a good enough excuse to get him to bring me here as I couldn't remember how to get here. I really need to get her number off her... I watch as he comes back, a key in his hand. Sneaky. "Move." I move to the side as he unlocks the door and lets us in. I'm surprised at how tidy it is apart from a couple of things, seeing as Itachi apparently hasn't been round in a while. A pair of trainers, obviously not hers, sit near the couch and a red tank top lies not far from it.

Itachi picks it up, looking at it before frowning, as if he could look anymore displeased, and drops it. "Stay here." Like hell am I. I follow as he heads to her bedroom, opening the door. I look past him and see two bodies in the bed, both obviously _very _naked underneath the covers.

"Woah, looks like somebody got laid." I look up at my brother's face and flinch, I don't think I've ever seem him as angry as he looks right now. The guy, must be Kiba, sits up rubbing his eyes. He yawns before glancing towards the door and freezes. I stop myself from sniggering at the scared look in his eyes.

"Holy shit." He nudges Naru, but she just pushes his arm away. "Naruko, _get up._"

"What, man!?" She opens her eyes and shoots up in the bed, pulling the cover over her chest to hide herself. Her cheeks turn red as she stutters, "What... are..." I watch as her eyes look past Itachi and look straight at me. The redness in her face deepens and I can't help but feel a bit funny. In a split second her expression changes from confused to angry as she throws her pillow at Itachi. "Get out!" He doesn't budge so she starts throwing random items from her bedside table at him. I flinch as one of them hits me in the knee. I pick it up, a small wooden box. "I said. Get_. Out._" He just walks away to go sit at the table and I follow, in fear of being hit with anything else. I hear her door slam. I grab an apple from her fruit bowl, she won't miss it, and take a bite as I fiddle with the box in my other hand. A few minutes later, the guy comes out the room, put his trainers on and quickly leaves as Itachi glares at him the whole time.

Naruko comes out not long after, wearing black trousers and a white long sleeved t-shirt, looking as if she's about to kill something. Or in our case, probably someone.

"Sasuke wanted to talk to you. I'll be in the car." My eyes follow him out the door, _oh don't leave me with the devil..._

"What did you want?" The blush is still covering her face as she speaks. She doesn't sound pleased but at least she's not snapping at me.

"Mr Hatake, my English teacher, told me I should get you to pick my essay titles." She drops down into one of the chairs so I sit opposite her, still eating the apple as she doesn't seem to care about it.

"You got the sheet with you?" I rest the small box on my lap as I pull the sheet out my back pocket and hand it over to her. I pick the box up and start playing with it again, resting the apple core on the table.

"Can I look at it later? I've got work soon." I nod. "What you got?" I hand it back over.

"You threw it at me before." She takes it, a small smile on her face.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't aiming for you." I smirk as she opens the box and shows me the inside. A tiny red fox made of crystal or something. "Do you like it?" I nod and her smile widens slightly; I'm surprised it didn't break from the force of throwing it at me, but the box looks pretty cushioned inside. "It was my mom's. It's the only thing I've got of hers. Took me ages to get it back after I'd sold it..." I look at her, confused.

"Why'd you sell it?" The red's finally faded from her face, but she looks sad.

"To pay for a fix." Oh.

"How did you get it back?" I can't imagine it being easy if she's sold it at a pawn shop or something...

"I tracked down the guy who bought it from the pawn shop. I'd gotten a lot of money for it, enough to last me a while... but once I was thinking straight again I'd realised what I'd done and wanted it back." Her voice gets quieter as she goes on. "The man who bought it paid more for it than I had gotten and he wasn't just going to give it back. And I couldn't give him any money or I'd have none for my next fix..."

"Then how..." She looks me in the eyes, and I wish I hadn't asked. There are no words for the pain I see in her eyes...

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, Sasuke..." Itachi beeps his horn outside. I don't see the key he got to let us in, so I'm guessing he's taken it back. "You better go now."

"You should go talk to him." But she just shakes her head.

"I can't. Not right now. We'd both just end up saying things we don't mean." She tries to smile at me, but it's forced and doesn't look right on her. I stand up as he beeps the horn again. I grab a pen from the table and write my number on a scrap bit of paper.

"Text me when you pick the essay titles. Or if, you know, you want to rant about him or something..." She gets up and walks me to the door.

"You're a sweet kid, Sasuke." She puts her hand on my left shoulder and kisses my right cheek. "Thank you." She opens the door and closes it behind me. I try to fight the heat rushing to my cheeks as I walk down the steps on to the car. _Yeah, I'm just a kid to her..._

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV<strong>

"Right, listen up you brats." They all looked up to Ibiki. "Miss Uzumaki is going to be helping us out for a while. I expect that you treat her with the same respect as you would with any other member of staff." I scan the faces and cringe slightly noticing that it's Sasuke's class and that creepy kid is here too. Great for my first day. Because of my lectures being quite spread out during the week now, there's plenty time for me to do about four to five hours a day here, depending on which day it is, and still go to work on a night time. Need to keep myself busy. "Right, let's all have a quick warm. Two laps around the field." The kids groan and I smile. "You too, Naruko." Ah damn. The kids start jogging as I turn to Ibiki.

"Aren't you going to as well?" He grins at me, before pointing towards the jogging students.

"I'm always warmed up. Now get to it." I huff, but do as he says. I pass a few of the students who are purposely being slow. This just feels like being back at school again...

"Have you spoken to him yet?" I hadn't realised I'd caught up to Sasuke until he'd spoke.

"No."

"Naru..."

"It's Miss Uzumaki here, Sasuke. As much as I hate it... It makes me sound old." He sniggers so I glare at him. We pass by Ibiki as he scolds a student for being late.

"You should really talk to him, _miss_."

"You don't understand." Before he can say anything we finish the second lap. A few stragglers follow in behind us and Ibiki splits the class into two groups. I supervise my group as they practice the long jump and I record each of their results. Thankfully Sasuke, and the creepy kid, aren't in my group...

* * *

><p>"Thank you. Have a good night." I clear the table, taking the dishes into the kitchen. "There you go, Lee." I go back to the table to wipe it and reset it before heading over to the bar to see if the old lady needed me to do anything. Apparently Aiko forgot that she had a holiday booked so I'm working some of her shifts as well as my own. Which is good, I need all that I can get at the moment. A week and a half has gone by since Itachi walked in on me and Kiba, and I haven't spoke to him, even though every time I see Sasuke he gets at me for not speaking to Itachi. But I'm still so angry at him that I don't think I'd be able to.<p>

"Take these drinks over to table five please, Naru. Three earl grey, a coke and a tomato juice. Their food shouldn't be long." I take the tray from her and head over to the far side; we've been quite busy tonight but we're just starting to quieten down now. Getting closer, I wish I hadn't asked the old lady for something to do as I recognise the family sitting there. I notice the extra blonde head and feel a bit sad as I remember that used to be me years ago...

"Here's your drinks." I try not to make eye contact with any of them, hoping they'll not recognise me that I've had my hair highlighted and changed the style of it. Courtesy of Kiba, even though I told him I didn't want him to pay. I thought things between me and Kiba would be weird, but we're exactly the same as we were before. We've spoke a little about what happened but we both know there was nothing in it. I place their drinks down, "You're meal won't be long." I almost manage to get away but Mrs U places her hand on my arm.

"Naruko? I almost didn't recognise you there. You've changed your hair..." Damn, I thought I'd gotten away with it.

"Urm, yes. I figured it was time for a change." I keep my eyes down, still trying not to look at the others.

"It looks lovely, dear." Kiba chose to get a graduated bob and told the hairdresser how to lighten my hair. He should be doing beauty or something instead of sport. "You must have been saving up for it for a while, with all the bills you have to pay."

"Ahh, well..." I can't agree with her because Itachi knows I don't, more like can't, save; might as well just come out with it... "Erm, my friend paid for it. As a treat for me..." I can't help it as my eyes flicker towards Itachi and I have to stop myself from flinching at the cold stare he's giving me. I feel a hand lightly brush over mine and look down to my right and see Sasuke smile slightly at me.

"Oh that was really nice of her."

"Urm, yes. _He's_ a really good friend..." Before she can say anything else, Itachi butts in, surprising me.

"I thought you didn't work here Wednesdays." Wednesdays are usually the only days when I don't work at any of my jobs.

"I don't." I look him in the eyes, as we both stare at each other. I hear Mr Uchiha cough, as I feel the tension building up and I'm sure the others are too. Sasuke's hand ghosts over mine again but I ignore it as my eyes flick to Deidara and I can't help but remember our conversation in Kyuubi. _"I think he's gay"..._

"_Naru._" Sasuke hisses at me quietly and squeezes my hand. He lets go as I look down, snapping out of it and smile at him before ruffling his hair.

"Normally I wouldn't be here, but Aiko is on holiday so I'm covering her shifts. I best be going now. Enjoy the rest of your night." I walk away quickly and back over to my boss as Lee helps another girl bring the Uchia's food out.

"You're finished in about fifteen minutes, Naru."

"Sure thing. Is it okay if I unpack the new stock in the back?" She smiles at me and I put the tray down on the bar.

"Of course, it's quiet in here now. You're much better at it anyway with that monstrous strength of yours." I grin at her before going through the door next to the bar into the back.

The old lady recently bought some new plates, cutlery and that because she's decorating soon. Which unfortunately means that she's closing for a while. However she's still going to be paying us for our normal hours, just on a reduced rate because she feels bad about putting us out while she gets the place sorted.

Grabbing a box, I check its contents and place it to the right side of the room. I sort through them, separating them, to make it easier for when the old lady comes to get them. Standing, I stretch my arms above my head and jump slightly as my mobile vibrates in my pocket. Getting it out I quickly check it to see a message from Sasuke.

"_Itachi's coming._" Just as I look up, the door opens and Itachi sneaks inside. I put my phone away and continue sorting through the boxes.

"Can't you read? Door says staff only in here." I try to ignore him, focusing on the boxes but he moves around me so that he's facing me.

"Naruko, we need to talk."

"No, we don't. Can you please leave now. I'm working." I lift up one of the heavier boxes and cringe slightly at the weight of it. Before I can stop him, he takes it off me.

"Where do you want it?" I sigh, but point over to his left. He puts it down and lifts another one. I point to his right this time. As he puts it down he looks at me, "About last week..."

"I said no." He frowns at me, but I notice his expression isn't as cold as it was earlier.

"So you'd rather ignore me forever, is that it?" I sigh again as I drop down onto a small stool.

"I didn't say that 'tachi..." He grabs another stool from the side of the room and sits down in front of me.

"I guess I was just pretty pissed that when I walked in he was nowhere in sight, which meant he was sleeping in your bed with you. You've never let anybody else sleep in your bed..."

"Sasuke slept in the bed that time..." I look up as he narrows his eyes slightly. "But I didn't. I stayed on the couch." His face softens slightly. "I was just trying to help him..."

"I know. Look if you like Kiba, that's fine. I'm not angry about that, I just wish you'd told me. We're best friends, Naru. We tell each other everything..." I frown as I think of mine and Deidara's conversation, about him trying to convince me he's gay. I shake my head, and let it drop for a while. No point getting more worked up at him.

"I don't like Kiba." He opens his mouth but before he can say anything I butt in, "I was drunk, Itachi, very drunk. And you know more than anyone that I do stupid things when I've been drinking."

"So it didn't mean anything?" I shake my head. "Oh, good. He's not good enough for you anyway."

"Why do you care?" He looks at me, and I feel a pang in my heart as his face looks slightly upset. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean... why does it bother you who I... you know." My cheeks blush slightly.

"You're my friend, Naru. I care about you; I don't want you getting hurt by some dogboy." I smile at the nickname. Itachi was the one who originally called Kiba dogbreath, and it kind of stuck with him.

"I'm sorry I ignored you. It was childish, I know. But you pissed me off walking in on us. With Sasuke behind you as well." I can feel my cheeks go redder. Before he could say anything, the door opened and Lee popped his head round.

"Ol' lady says if you don't leave now, you're not allowed back. You finished about fifteen minutes ago." He gives me a thumbs up and I copy the action, smiling at him.

"Thanks, Lee." He closes the door behind him, and I take my apron off, sticking it in the dirty basket. There's also a washing machine and tumble dryer in here for tea towels, aprons etc as well as it being a changing room too, if anybody needs it. I put my stool to the side and head out the room, picking my jacket up on the way, Itachi following close behind. "Catch you later guys." I wave to the staff still working. Before I can head out, Itachi grabs my hand to stop me.

"Can I come round tomorrow? We need to... you know, talk some more." I force a smile and nod.

"When have you ever needed an invitation? My house is your house blah, blah. I got to go to Kyuubi to meet with Asuma about starting back." He looks at me confused. Ahh shit...

"What do you mean starting back?"

"Ahh, nevermind." I try to pull away but his grip on my hand tightens.

"Naruko."

"I've just not been working there for a while. That's all." He drags me outside.

"It's because of _him_ isn't it?" I sigh.

"Look, just drop it, 'tachi. Squirt has already apologised about it. He feels bad enough without you lecturing him about that too. Please, just let it slide." He looks at me for a while before sighing.

"Fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He nods and I head off pulling my jacket tighter, feeling the cold.

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you guys think! :D<em>


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry about the very long wait, I've been incredibly busy! Anywhoo's, here's the next chapter. Let me know what you think XD_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13. Sasu POV<strong>

"Why don't we have it here? That would be a lovely surprise for her, don't you think, dear?" I come down the stairs, after finishing off one of my essays and my science coursework, and hear my mother's conversation with my brother. "You could invite her friends on her course."

"I don't know if she would appreciate a surprise party, Mother." I sit down opposite Itachi, next to my mother. She ruffles my hair and kisses my cheek before focusing on Itachi again.

"But why not? It's a special day."

"What's going on?" She looks towards me, pulling my hand away from my mouth as I try to bite my nails, giving me a disapproving look.

"It's Naruko's twenty-first birthday next week. Mother is determined to throw her a party."

"Is that really a good idea though? She doesn't have that many friends..."

"Sasuke! Don't be rude." My mother scolds me.

"I'm not. I'm just saying, apart from Itachi she has a couple guys at Uni. That ain't enough for a party."

"Hmm I suppose you do have a point. You could invite some of your friends, fill the house a bit." Itachi glares at me.

"Err, I haven't seen them much lately."

"Good."

"Itachi." Hah, his time to get scolded. "What about that Sai boy that came over for your science work last week?"

"He's not exactly a friend, Mother."

"But he's such a sweet little thing." We both stare at her. "What? I thought he was." We both sigh, sharing a look, before focusing on our father who's just walked in.

"Is everything okay? I was told there was something urgent at home." Me and Itachi share another look; father won't be happy if he's came home early because of...

"We need to organise a party for Naruko's twenty-first." ... Yeah, thought so. We watch his face turn sour.

"Mikoto."

"Oh, don't 'Mikoto' me. This is important. She used to be like a daughter to us." I flick a random pen top at Itachi. He scowls but I smirk as he can't resist the urge to flick it back. We continue our pen war for a few minutes as our parents bicker over the party. Eventually, father removes his coat before sitting down with us. I think mom is the only person in the world who is crazy enough to fight back against my dad... and win.

"Is this really a good idea though? Naruko doesn't exactly have that many friends from what I've heard..."

"That's what I said." Mother sends me a look and I focus on flicking the pen top back at Itachi.

"That's not the point. Just a little celebration then. She deserves to have a good birthday after everything she's been through." Before I can open my mouth, Itachi glares at me, as if knowing what I was about to say. I look at him questionly but he just looks at me as if to say 'later'. It's like we can read each other's minds...

"How about just a little tea party then. Just us and her. I'm sure she'd appreciate that more." Mother starts to comment back but dad cuts in. "You know she doesn't like a fuss, dear." She ponders for a few minutes before giving in. I flick the pen top, but it goes in the completely wrong direction. Damn. Itachi smirks at his win; you'd think he was my age, not twenty.

"Sasuke. Pick that up." I mumble 'yes mother' and pick it up. "I suppose we could just do that. Seeing as your home, why don't you help me in the kitchen, honey." Sitting back down, I watch as they walk out the room.

"They don't know." Itachi speaks when they're out of earshot.

"But she just said..." He shakes his head.

"I didn't tell them about the drugs. They just think that she went through a bad time because of their death and living in an orphanage." I bring my knees up into my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Why?"

"They'd just bombard her with questions. Plus she didn't want them looking down on her." We sit in silence for a while.

"So what exactly happened to her?" He checks his mobile, as if expecting a message.

"It's not my place to tell you, Sasuke." He stands up, as he sends a text message. "Plus, I have a feeling she didn't tell me everything. So I'm probably as much in the dark as you are." He ruffles my hair before leaving. "See you later, little brother." I check my watch, it's 5pm. I'm sure Itachi said something about Naruko not usually working Wednesdays... I send her a quick text asking if she's busy. About 10 minutes later my phone beeps.

'_No, at home. Wht's up squid?'_ I'd been considering it for a while... so might as well ask her.

'_I need help with my essay.' _One of the essay titles she chose for me was 'Somebody you admire'. Kakashi is never very specific with the questions he sets. He once said that he likes to leave the titles open to interpretation of the students... Personally I like he's just plain lazy.

"Sasuke, what do you want to eat?" Mom pops her head around the corner.

"I'm going out." My phone beeps.

'_Give me an hr. Here?' _I quickly text back, saying yes.

"Where are you going?"Itachi walks back in, in different clothes, still texting. "And why have you changed your clothes, Itachi?"

"I'm going out."

"Oh. Where?" He puts his mobile away eventually, and looks up at mother.

"Just out with Dei and some others."

"Sasuke?" I look over at Itachi. Even though he and Naruko had made up, things were a bit weird between them. I'm not sure exactly, but whenever I see them together it's just... strange.

"I'm going to Naruko's." They both look at me for a few moments. "She's going to help me with an essay."

"Should you really be spending so much time at her place, Sasuke? People might get the wrong idea. I know she's a friend of the family, but she's also a teacher at your school." I ignore the look Itachi's giving me.

"Placement student, mom. She's not a teacher."

"When are you going?"

"In about an hour." She smiles at me from the doorway.

"I'll make you two a little something. That girl doesn't eat right..." She disappears back into the kitchen.

"Sasuke." I look up at my brother.

"What? I need her help to do my essay."

"Why her? You could ask me, you know." I stand up and head towards the door.

"I know. But, no offence 'tachi, you can't help me with this one." Before I leave, I turn back to look at him. "How come you're spending so much time with this Deidara guy anyway? Didn't you used to spend all your time with Naruko?" He narrows his eyes at me before checking his mobile again. Just as I'm heading upstairs I hear him say 'it's none of your business'...

* * *

><p><strong>Naruko POV<strong>

"Come in, come in." I close the door behind him as he goes to sit at the table, placing a bag on it. "Itachi not with you?" I kick a few magazines under the couch before putting the kettle on.

"He's gone out with Deidara."

"Oh." I make him a cup of coffee, placing on the table, before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "So what do you need?"

"He seems to be spending more time with Deidara than he does you now..." I sit down opposite him and sigh while I turn my laptop on.

"I'm not his only friend you know. What do you need help with?" I take a sip of my water.

"English. Don't you think it's a bit weird how he's always with him now?" I look up at him, glaring slightly.

"It's none of my business who he spends his time with. Now if we're not actually going to do any of your work, get out. I've got my own stuff to do." He lowers his head slightly.

"Sorry." I wave my hand at him.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm just not having a good day. So is this one of your English essays you're stuck with?" He shakes his head, so I give him a puzzled look before logging into my emails.

"It's not that I'm stuck with it. I just need your help." I raise an eyebrow at him before deleting a few junk emails.

"Which one?"

"'Somebody you admire'." I smile slightly.

"So you want to write about your brother, yeah? Heh, even you can be sweet after all." I watch him fidget slightly as I close my laptop.

"It's not my brother." I look at him blankly. "I wanna write about you." His cheeks blush slightly, as I feel mine do the same.

"Err... okay. I umm... why?" He looks down at his hands.

"Because I admire you..." I can't help but smile at him. Nobody's ever said that to me... _that's because they've never had a reason to_. My smile fades, but not before he's seen it.

"Why?" I let out, sounding more like a whisper.

"Because... just look at you. After everything that's happened and look at where you are now. You're just... amazing, I guess." We look at each other for a few moments before he smiles sheepishly at me. I can't help but return the smile... he looks so cute. I continue smiling but I nip my thigh. I shouldn't be thinking that kind of thing.

"How are you going to do it then?" He takes a notebook and pen out of the bag. I look at the bag, I'd forgotten he brought it in.

"I'm not sure yet. I was hoping you'd give me something to start with." He draws a line at the top of the page, as if testing his pen.

"So, you mean just tell you stuff, yeah?" He nods. "What's in the bag?" Now that I'm looking at it, it obviously wasn't just to hold his notebook. He reaches in it and takes out a couple of small boxes. Opening them, he places them between us.

"Mom made me bring sandwiches." I grin as I take a triangle, quickly eating it. I've had nothing to eat since yesterday morning; I've not had much time, or money, to make sure the cupboards are full or anything. I grab another, eating it slower this time.

"So what kind of stuff do you want to know?" I rest my right elbow on the table, letting my cheek sit in the palm of my hand. I eat another triangle. I used to love Mikoto making food for me...

"Everything. Anything that you feel comfortable with."

"Your mom used to make my packed lunch for me when I was younger, you know." I smile at the memory. "Itachi would always come in to school with two lunch boxes. The other boys used to take the piss." I grin, before taking a drink. "That is until I beat them up of course."

"So you were a violent child?" I scoff and kick him.

"I was not violent. I just didn't let bullies mess anyone around." I watch as he scribbles something down. "Hmm, well I lived here until I was what, ten/eleven? Something like that."

"Tell me about before you moved away." I smirk at him.

"I feel like you're giving me a counselling session." I think for a couple moments. "What is there to tell? I spent most of my time at your place, half of the time because I wanted to and the other half because my parents were out. By pushing me onto your family, where there was always maids around to look after you, I guess it was just convenient for my parents. Dad was always working, and mom liked to go out with her friends a lot."

"So they neglected you?" I shook my head and smiled sadly.

"No. I don't think they neglected me. They did the best they could, especially my dad. He would spend the night times with me when mom went to sleep. They were both so young when they had me, so it must have been hard on them I guess. So yeah, they did the best they could."

"Didn't you feel neglected though?" I watch as he's focusing on his writing. Hmm he should be a journalist or something.

"I don't think so. I don't really remember. Most of what I remember is from being with you guys. I used to play with you for hours while Itachi did his homework."

"Didn't you do your homework with him?" I laugh slightly.

"Nah. I did it with my dad on a night time. I preferred to play with you while Itachi was a nerd." He blushes as I grab a few more triangle sandwiches, munching on them.

"And he's why you moved away, wasn't he? I'm sure Itachi said something..." I nod, washing the food down with my water.

"He applied for a job which was less hours but more money. He wanted to spend more time with me. And so did my mom." A faint smile shows on my face as I think about her. "As she got a bit older, I guess she realised that she wasn't being a proper mother to me. But..." He stops writing and just looks at me. I look past him, thinking of how to say it. "I was lonely. I didn't have any real friends when I moved away. I missed you and Itachi. I didn't realise my parents did this for me until it was too late... I never got the chance to thank them." I feel my eyes well up, but I concentrate on not letting the tears fall. "I hated them. I acted like a little brat. I refused to do my homework with my dad. I would shout at my mom. I fell into the wrong crowd and I was always getting into fights. The only subject I actually did well in was phys. ed." I clear the boxes up and put them in the sink. We don't speak for a while as I wash the boxes out. I dry my hands and lean back against the kitchen bench.

"I..." I butt in, feeling like I needed to tell him this.

"I think that's why I wanted to help you so much, you know, when you told me you were failing. You just reminded me so much of myself that I didn't want to see that happen. I didn't want you to become the person I did..." I give up as the tears roll down my cheeks. When I first moved back to Konoha, I was still in a bad way and Itachi helped me through it. I've not spoke about any of this stuff since then. I didn't think it would be this hard...

* * *

><p><strong>Sasu POV<strong>

I sit in silence as she stands behind me. I can hear her sniffling but I don't turn around, she probably doesn't want me to watch her crying. I write a few more things down as I wait for her to fix herself. As she walks back around to her side of the table, she ruffles my hair. _Just like when I was a kid_. I still don't remember her much, but as I spend time with her the more I'm slowly remembering little bits. She sits down with a new water bottle.

"Do you want me to go?" I ask, not sure whether I want her to say yes or no...

"Nah, it's fine. I just ain't spoke about this in a while." I nod and watch her, she looks as if she's deep in thought. "So. What's next?"

"How did you get the scars on your cheeks?" A sad smile crosses her face.

"You really don't remember, do you?" She whispers and I shake my head. I asked Itachi what was up with the six whisker-like marks on her cheeks not long ago, but he just changed the subject. "It was not long before I left. I think it's maybe why my mom suddenly remembered she had a daughter. Anyway," she waved her hand slightly as if indicating that bit wasn't important, "you wanted to go to the park one day, but Itachi wouldn't take you and there were no maids around that day because your dad had spontaneously given them the day off."

"Like he does every few months." She nods.

"Like I said, Itachi refused to take you. You were so upset so I offered. I rang your father first of course, just to make sure it was okay to take you out the house. Whenever we would go out, there'd always be a maid with us. But he let us go as long as we were only out half an hour. And the park wasn't too far away, only a couple minutes walk or so." I write down most of what she's saying, so that I remember it fully for when I start the proper essay. Occasionally I look up at her but she's looking at the other side of the room. As if lost in her own thoughts...

"We didn't come back after half an hour. I can imagine your dad going crazy when he got back and found out we weren't there. I think Itachi must have rang him when we didn't come back, I don't really remember." She smiles softly.

"What happened?" She turns to look at me, and I can't help but feel for her seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember. I guess it must have been too traumatic for you; you were only about six, I think. You must have blocked it out." We look at each other for a while, my pen unmoving, and she just looks so sad. "Not long before we left the park a group of teenage boys came in." I watch as her finger trails along one of the scars and I get a sudden urge to touch one... "I don't remember what they said, but they wanted to start a fight. They must have found it fun to torture two kids, the sick fuckers." I flinch slightly at the venom in her voice. "Sorry." Her face softens slightly; she must have seen me shudder.

"It's okay." I write a few things down as she doesn't speak for a while. I frown slightly at not being able to remember what she's talking about because it feels like it's something important...

"They had me up against a wall; I remember he said something about wanting to play a game." She closes her eyes. "I fought back, and he didn't like it. So he cut me. I would have fought back harder but... one of them had a hold of you." She opens them again, looking straight at me. "You looked so scared. You couldn't stop staring at the blood on my face. I managed to get away from the guy who cut me and attacked the one who had you. I only hit him, just enough to distract him so I could grab you." I hear her door open but don't pay attention to it, and neither does she. "I covered you in my coat and held onto you against the wall so that they couldn't touch you."

"All while they kicked the shit out of you." We both look up to see Itachi standing there with Deidara behind him. She smiles slightly, but as I look at her I can tell it's fake.

"I couldn't exactly let them hurt him could I?" I look at my brother, his face is cold.

"You were in hospital for a long time weren't you?" It comes out more as a whisper; as her face covered in blood flashes through my mind. I hold my head as I feel a headache coming on and my breathing quickens slightly.

"Yes." She looks at me, pain evident in her eyes. "And when I came out... you didn't want anything to do with me." I look at her shocked. _Why would I? If she protected me..._

"This is why I wouldn't tell you." I look at my brother. I don't understand... "Go wait in the car, it's late." I look at the clock on the wall. I hadn't realised how long we'd been talking.

"But..."

"Now, Sasuke." I put everything in the bag. I glance at Naruko but she refuses to look at me. I head out but instead of going to the car I stand there listening. Luckily her window is open...

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV.<strong>

"I told you not to say anything to him." I look over at him and frown, realising Deidara is still here.

"What was I meant to tell him?" I get up to refill my water bottles before placing them in the fridge.

"Refuse to talk about it. Lie. Anything. You remember how upset and terrified he was back then. I was trying to save him from remembering all that." I glare at him, growling slightly.

"What? You expect me to lie to him? He asked me how I got them. He deserves to know the reason why he forgot about me." He walks over, leaning his hand on my fridge.

"No he doesn't. He forgot because it was too painful for him. You should have left it alone." I move back slightly, upset and angry at the fact that he's almost shouting at me.

"Itachi..." He looks back at his friend.

"Stay out of this Dei." He turns back to me and I can't help but feel hurt at the soft way he spoke to Deidara even though he's angry...

"I couldn't just lie to him, 'tachi..." My voice quivers as I try to fight back the tears.

"Why not? You used to be so good at it when you were drugged up and selling yourself." I look up at him and my eyes widen. _How could he say that..._ I feel my cheeks get wet for the second time that night. I watch as his face softens, realising what he said. "Naruko. I didn't mean..."

"Get out." I clench my fists, trying to resist the urge to hit him.

"Naru..." I settle for pushing him out the way. I walk past him and grab my coat, slipping into my trainers. "Naru, where are you going?" I glare at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Away from you. You know, in case I lie to you or try to sell myself to you." I hiss at him, before yanking the door open. I stop, still holding on to the door handle. I look at his shocked face. I know I implied sleeping with that man to get my mother's fox back, but I bet he never thought it would be more than just him...

"Naruko..." I push past him and run down the street. I can't believe he would bring that up, especially in front of Deidara. A_nd Sasuke._ I hear someone shout my name but I ignore them and just keep running. _That's right, do what you do best. Run away..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi Guys! I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I've updated! I've had up to chapter 19 written since last year but just never got round to updating. I've just gone through my previous chapter and the AN in each was 'sorry for the delay'! Well sorry this time for the very long delay, but I've started writing this again, So I'm hoping to get at least 1 or 2 chap's posted each month, hopefully more. Well let me know what you think! On with the fic!_

_**Update, also I've changed the time scale in which Naruko's parents died, mentioned in chap 2, so that it fits in with the later chapters as I got the timescale mixed up . they died when she was about 15, not 17.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14. Sasu POV<strong>

I shout after her but she just keeps running. I'm about to follow, but Itachi's hand stops me.

"Don't. Let her cool down." I don't look at him as I walk past him back into her apartment and look for her keys. They wait outside as I turn her lights off before locking the door and placing the key under her doormat. I didn't see her mobile lying around so I quickly text her to tell her where her key is. "Sasuke..." I ignore him and climb into the car, waiting for them to get in. We all sit in silence as he drives back to ours without dropping Deidara off. I huff, he must be staying the night. I check my phone but there's no reply.

* * *

><p>I check my phone again for about the 100th time, but there's still no reply. I send another quick text, asking her to reply so I know she's okay. I lie back down on my bed, fiddling with my phone. It's after midnight, but I can't sleep. A few minutes later I get one back;<p>

'_Thank you.'_ I sigh, dropping it on the floor. I look to the side and see the sketch book that she looked through that time. Getting up, I walk to my desk and unlock the bottom drawer with the key on the chain around my neck. I pull out the new sketch book that I'd bought last week and look at it for a while. Grabbing a pencil and rubber, I take them to my bed and sit cross legged. Picking up the pencil, I chew the end a bit thinking of how to start. I make a few strokes, doing a rough outline of a large fox, giving it nine tails like Naruko's fox crystal. Then I draw the outline of a girl lying against the fox before adding detail to the fox's tail, making it lie across the girl slightly.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I finish off the detail in the fox's face; its eyes half closed looking softly at the young girl sleeping. I yawn and stretch my arms above my head. Putting the stuff back in my drawer and relocking it, I look out the window to see a car pull up outside. I squint and realise its Naruko's friend; Kiba was it? He gets out slamming the door behind him before walking up to our front door. I head out my room and bump into Itachi in the hallway, looking a bit flustered. I watch as his hand flattens his hair slightly and follow him down the stairs. He hurries down, as if to get there before Kiba starts banging on the door. Our parents wouldn't be exactly pleased to wake up to somebody kicking our door down.<p>

"Don't you realise what time it is?" I stand back slightly as my brother addresses him. I look behind me to see Deidara coming down the stairs, his face also slightly red. _What the..._

"Time isn't exactly an issue here, _Uchiha_." I stop thinking about the flushed situation as Kiba punches Itachi in the face. "I hope you're happy with yourself." I look at his fist, still clenched as if he's going to hit him again. I move forward,

"I think you should go." Kiba looks at me quickly before turning back to my brother.

"Not until I'm finished with this bastard. Do you realise what you've done to her? You're supposed to be her best friend but you're just causing her more pain."

"I apologised for what I said. Not that it's any of your business." Kiba snarls at him.

"It is my business when you're fucking with my friend! Can't you see what you're doing to her?" Itachi hangs his head slightly. I watch as Kiba's eyes look past us to Deidara; both their faces are still slightly red and I realise they've been sweating...

"I'm not 'fucking' with her." Kiba's eyes flick back to my brother and steps forward, pushing Itachi slightly.

"Yes you are! You and the blondie behind you are! Just tell her that you are fucking gay for each other so she can get over you!"

"Keep your voice down." I look up at Itachi's face, realising he didn't actually deny Kiba's comment...

"Like hell will I! She's fucking in love with you, you bastard! And you're both taking the piss!" He points past Itachi to Deidara. "And you! You know exactly how she feels and you ain't got the guts to tell her what's really going on!"

"I tried..." Me and my brother both look back at the blonde male; me in confusion and Itachi angry.

"You did what?"

"It was before 'us'. I tried to tell her that you're gay, but she wouldn't listen..." Hang on... my brother's gay?

"Of course she wouldn't listen. Who would want to hear that?"

"I think you boys should go to bed now." I turn around to see mother standing at the bottom of the stairs. "You're lucky your father can sleep through an earthquake. You know what he would say. Sort whatever this is out tomorrow." She lets her gaze fall on me. " Sasuke, bed. You have school tomorrow." We watch her walk back upstairs before sighing in relief that is wasn't father.

"I'm sorry." Itachi looks straight at Kiba. "I didn't mean what I said to her, I was just trying to protect Sasuke. And I will tell her when I figure out how. It's not exactly easy to tell someone you're gay. I'm trying to sort it out with my father first." Right, so he's just admitted it... so why's it so hard not to say the same to her? Kiba sighs.

"I'm sorry too, mate. I shouldn't have come round mouthing off. I may not have known her as long as you, but she means the world to me. She's one of the guys." He runs his hand through his hair. "Look, I doubt she'll want to talk to you any time soon but I'll try talk her round into coming to you. It might be better that way."

"Thank you. Dogbreath." Kiba smiles before heading to his car. Itachi closes the door and we stand in silence for a few moments. My head is buzzing; first the scar incident, now Naruko is in love with my brother but he's gay. With Deidara. I rub my forehead with my thumb and finger as I feel a headache coming on. "Sasuke..."

"I'm going to bed." I walk off, in desperate need of an asprin or something.

"Wait." I stop halfway up the stairs and turn my head slightly.

"I get why you couldn't tell her. What I don't get is how you couldn't tell me." I looked at his pained expression. I feel sorry for him, I know it's got to be hard, but I can't help but feel hurt that he's not only kept this but something about my past from me.

"Sasuke, I..."

"I'm your brother, 'tachi. You should know you can tell me anything." I don't give him a chance to answer as I walk up the rest of the stairs and head to my room. Without turning my light on, I fall on my bed, lying on my side. I hear them come up and stop outside my door for a few moments, before carrying on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later (Friday).<strong>_

Sitting in English, I let my mind wander as I look out the window. I can see the school field; it looks like some class is preparing for the sports day in November. Trust Mr Morino to pick November and not a warm month. Blonde catches my eye, and I watch for a few moments as she instructs some kids how to throw the javelin. I scan my eyes over my class, resting on the kid who's reading out from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet; Lee.

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name." Mr Hatake doesn't even seem like he's paying attention...

"Come in." I look to the door as somebody knocks before entering. Shizune, the head's assistant, walks over to the English teacher and says something to him. He looks up at me. What have I done now...

"Sasuke. The head wants you. Run along now." I put my book in my bag before following Shizune out the door and down the corridor.

"Whatever it was, I didn't do it." She looks down at me and laughs.

"You're not in trouble, Sasuke. Tsunade just wants a word with you." She opens the head's door and ushers me in, closing the door behind me. Leaving me alone with Satan. I cringe slightly at the amount of times I've been scolded in here...

"Sit down, Sasuke." I do as she says and wait for her to say more. I watch as she signs a few bits of paper before turning her attention to me. "I hear you're making some progress in most of your classes." I nod. As well as assignments, I've started studying for the upcoming exams, and re-sits, with the help of my teachers and occasionally Naruko... "I'm glad to hear it. Now here are the dates for your re-sits. Some have been moved to before Christmas, the rest are after with your other exams." I take the slip of paper from her. "I'm assuming you know the payment schedule for these exams." I look at her confused. I'd actually forgotten about that... "I'm guessing that's a no. Naruko hasn't spoken about it to you, has she?"

"No. She hasn't..." I can't believe I'd forgotten about the cost of them.

"Didn't think so." She sighs, before taking her glasses off. "I hope you appreciate what that girl is doing for you. She's given up quite a bit of time to earn to money for these." I look down as my hands, the guilt building up. "I just hope her own studies don't suffer."

"Of course I appreciate it. But..." I shift in my seat and sigh.

"What is it Sasuke?" I look up at her.

"I don't want her to pay for it. She can't even pay her rent sometimes according to Itachi. I don't want her to risk losing her home because of me..." She links her fingers together, resting her chin on the top.

"Then tell her. You could always speak to your parents, Sasuke. It'll be hard, but I can talk to them too." I shake my head.

"I can't." We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Then why don't you get a part-time job? You could help pay towards it, or pay her back once you've earned enough. Obviously you won't be able to work loads, because you need to focus on your studies for this year and to make up for last year. But I don't see how one day or evening a week would affect it." I guess I could. That Lee works in the kitchen at the restaurant Naruko works at...

"I'll try." She leans back before putting her glasses back on and reading through some papers.

"Good. Now get out. School's almost over." Just as she says that, the bell signalling the end of the day rings.

"Thanks, Miss." I walk out, pulling my shoulder bag over my head so it rests at my side. I've not spoke to Naruko since Wednesday; she seems to be avoiding me at school. I don't blame her. But, it kind of hurts I guess...


	15. Chapter 15

_Here's the next chapter; It's earlier than I was planning because I still feel guilty about the really long wait! So here's chapter 15. I'm busy working on chapter 24 at the moment and I'll probs aim to have the next chapter out in the next two weeks or so._**  
><strong>

_Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15. Naru POV<strong>

_**Friday night.**_

"Naru, you can leave now. I'll clear up here." I wipe my hands on my tea towel.

"Okay. I'll just go collect some glasses in first." He sighs, but lets me anyway. I walk through the door onto the floor; Asuma had finally got the door replaced, and start stacking glasses into my crate. I use my hand to cover my yawn. I've been working at the bar every night this week, apart from Wednesday, because the Old Lady's closed for a month or so for her refurbishing. Plus I need the money for the rent, which is already late, and to go towards Sasuke's re-sits...

Sighing, I dump the crate behind the bar and say good night. Pulling my jacket on, I head outside and high five both bouncers.

"Naru." I turn to see Kiba heading towards me.

"What's up Kibbles?" He grins before putting his arm around my shoulders and walking with me.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" I lace my arm around his waist, grateful for the body heat. It's really cold tonight.

"Why? I like it." He shakes his head, squeezing my shoulder.

"I wish I'd never taken you to meet my sister." We head to my place; he'd been at the bar earlier drinking with Neji and his cousin, Hinata. I think Kiba has a thing for her.

"So how come you're walking me home?" He just shrugs his shoulders. "You don't usually hang around to escort me back."

"Just felt like it I guess." We don't say anything else until we reach the apartment. Walking up to the door I notice a bit of paper stuck to the door.

'_Pay your rent tomorrow or else you're out.'_

"Ah, shit." I pull it down and let us in.

"Are you having money problems?" I shake my head, and kick my trainers off.

"Not as such. You staying?" I pull my money box out from under the couch, unlocking it with the key on my apartment keychain.

"Sure." I pull my pay out from this week; Asuma always pays me on a Friday. There was some mix up with the money I received last year at college and they only realised it a few weeks ago so I have to pay them back which is where most of my student finance has gone. But I still owe them money so I've got to split any money I get from work into four; Sasuke's re-sits, rent money, paying them buggars back and food every now and again. The latter pile not being very big; I've not eaten properly for a while now...

"Pass me an envelope. They should be on top of the microwave." I quickly put £30 into an envelope in the box labelled Sasuke before hiding it beneath another one. He comes over and hands me the new envelope. "Thanks." I count out £150 and put it in for my rent; I'll take it to the Landlady in the morning. The £150 includes my gas and electric bills as well as rent; the Landlady got free wi-fi installed for residents a while back because she houses a lot of students so I don't have to pay for my internet, thankfully. I put some money to one side to pay to the bastards who screwed my finance up last year; I've got to pay it into the bank tomorrow or they'll charge me extra. Which leaves me about £10 for food to last me until next week...

"Are you sure you're okay for money? I can borrow you some if you want..." I shake my head before locking the box and hiding it back under my couch.

"I'm fine, honest." I place the £10 odd and rent money next to the photo of my parents so I know where it is in the morning. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll be there soon, I just need to finish the exercise assignment."

"You sure? Won't Itachi be mad if I'm in your bed..."

"I don't care what Itachi thinks." I turn my back on him and switch my laptop on.

"Sure you don't." I sit down, trying to ignore him. "You should talk to him." Opening the exercise document, I start looking through my notes and type a few sentences. "Naru..." I turn round quickly in my seat to glare at him.

"Drop it, Kiba. I don't want to talk to him." He walks over and bends down in front of me.

"Yes you do. Come on, just admit it. He's your best friend. Just kiss and make up already." I turn back around, staring at my computer screen.

"No way. Not after what he said."

"Naruko. Just forget about it. He didn't mean it, okay, and you know it. Sasuke means so much to him, he was just looking out for him. Stop being such a girl and talk to him." I know he's right. He's always right. But it just hurt so much. I hate the person I became after my parents died... but Itachi was the one who helped me when I got back...

"Whatever." I hear him stand up and he ruffles my hair. "Now buggar off, I need to get this work done." He laughs before heading towards my room.

"G'night, blondie."

* * *

><p><strong>Sasu POV<strong>

"So, why am I here?"

"Because she might not go crazy if you're there."

"And why's that?" I look out of the window as we near her apartment.

"She's not angry with you, that's why. She might try to be calmer in front of you."

"Sure." Kiba rang earlier, apparently he copied Itachi's number when Naruko wasn't looking, and told Itachi to call round; that she was willing talk to him. "About what you said to her..."

"We're not talking about this, Sasuke."

"But..."

"What the..." He didn't say anything else as we pull up beside a police car outside her apartment. Two policemen exit her apartment and get into the car before driving away. Her door is still open and looks a bit bashed; looking at two apartments either side of hers, so do they...

I follow Itachi out the car; he locks it and my phone starts vibrating. Taking it out we both look at the name: _Naruko_.

"Nar..."

_"Sasuke, thank God! I didn't know who else to call. None of the lads are answering and neither is Itachi."_ _She sounds so frantic..._ I head up the steps, Itachi trailing behind trying to listen in to the conversation. _"I didn't want to bother anyone at work or from the school. Can you come over? I don't want to be alone..."_ Reaching the door, I see her pacing back and forward near her couch, her hand shaking slightly as she runs it through her hair.

"Naruko." She turns around to look at me, tears covering her cheeks. I barely blink before she's dropped her phone on the couch and practically jumped on me. Her arms lace themselves around my back so I place one hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her head, my phone falling to the floor, as she buries her face in my chest. Her legs give way, and I go with her so that we're kneeling on the floor. I look up at my brother, his face cold but I can see the worry in his eyes.

"I can't... I can't stay here." She sounds so weak as her body shakes in my arms. "What if it's them? Oh God, they've found me. They took my money, the savings for your re-sits," I hope Itachi didn't hear that bit, "my laptop. They've gone through all my stuff!" She mumbles on, but I don't know what to say. _Who are they?_

"Naruko." Itachi bends down beside us, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Look at me." She slowly moves her head, hiccupping slightly. "There's no way they could have found you. You're friend took care of that didn't they?" She nods slightly but she still looks so scared as she clenches my t-shirt in her hands. "Come on. I'll take you to ours. Pack what you need." We help her up and she runs into her bedroom. I look at Itachi and realise there is still so much I don't know about her. And for some reason I want to know everything about her...

"I'm ready." She comes out with a backpack on one shoulder and follows us out. I notice how she's walking extremely close to me...

Itachi unlocks the car, but before I can get in the front she grabs hold of my hand lightly and tries to smile. "Sit with me..." It comes out as barely a whisper but she's standing so close that I can hear it clearly. I nod and get into the back with her. We drive in silence as she holds onto my hand. When we near the house I notice she's fallen asleep as her head rests on my shoulder. I can't help but smile slightly at how peaceful she looks now...

* * *

><p><em>Poor Naru :( Let me know what you think!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey there! Here's the next installment of FL. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up around mid July-ish. Also I've changed the summary slightly by adding in all pairings that'll will come up throughout, even the brief ones. I'm busy working on chapter 25 at the moment and I've even started writing bits for future chapters so that I can always upload a chapter even if I've not gotten round to writing in a while. Anywhoo's! On with the fic :p_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16. Sasu POV<strong>

"Oh, the poor thing!" I see Itachi come back down the stairs while listening to my parents talking. "How is she, son?"

"Still sleeping." Mother continues talking as her and father leave the room for the kitchen. Something about making a nice meal for when she wakes up. I watch silently as Itachi sits next to me, his head falling into his hand.

"'tachi..."

"She tried ringing me." He lifts his head back up, but refuses to look at me. "Even after what I said to her, she still tried to ring me..."

"Even if you're a dick to her, she still thinks of you as her best friend. And she's in love with you; she couldn't hate you even if she tried." I try to ignore the tightening in my chest as I say that.

"I'm such an idiot."

"Yeah... you are." Naruko didn't wake up as we moved her from the car and into the spare room upstairs a few hours ago. Itachi tried to ring Kiba when we got back but there was no answer so he called her Landlady instead. Apparently while Naruko and the two residents either side of her were out, their apartments were burgled. According to the police, they think they ransacked Naruko's place first then moved on to the two either side of her apartment before the Landlady heard the noise because nothing was taken from the other two. They were messed up a bit, but only Naruko had some of her possessions and money stolen.

Her Landlady told Itachi that Naruko had been to see her in the morning to pay her rent and mentioned something about paying money into the bank. And that not long after, she heard commotion along to doors. She rang the police while her son went to investigate and scared them off. Apparently her son didn't see their faces as they were wearing masks, but the police have taken the tapes from the security cameras to try and identify them.

"Who was she talking about when we got there?" We look towards the front door as it opens and closes. Probably father going back to work. Itachi made sure to call Naruko's boss and explain what's happened; so he's given her the week off to get herself sorted. He sighs before standing up and heading to the kitchen. Before he leaves he turns back to me.

"They're... just people from her past. Nothing for you to worry about. I'm going to help Mother. You should go do your homework." I just nod before he leaves. I don't see why he couldn't just tell me, I already know little bits and I'm sure if I asked Naruko she'd tell me anyway...

Standing up, I stretch my arms up before dragging my feet up the stairs. I smile as I hear mother playfully scold Itachi for something. I peek my head round the guest door to see her still asleep. When we went round earlier it seemed like she had bags under her eyes, or maybe her crying just made it seem worse. Heading to my room I think about my English essay about her. I suppose it will have to wait a few weeks before I get any more info on her. Sitting down at my desk, I pull my mathematics coursework out and get a start.

Luckily I have extended deadlines compared to the other students so that I've got enough time to complete both last years and this year's work. Say goodbye to social life. Not that I had much of one anyway, I guess the drinking doesn't exactly count. I wouldn't have even considered any of them friends. Leaning back in my chair, I try thinking of people I could call friends.

Lee I guess, we do hang out at dinner-time nearly every day, though we don't talk that much. Sai? I shiver slightly. Definitely not. Though I do spend break-times and dinner with him when he's not in the art class. He may be a pain in the ass, but even I'll admit he's a damn good artist. Though I'd never say that to his face. Who else...?

Okay, maybe I don't really have any friends. But I talk to a lot of people at school, while trying to avoid others, especially the girls. Like Ino and Sakura. I feel myself shiver again; they're two scary females. Though Sakura is kind of pretty I guess, she has nice eyes and quite an impressive rack. But she annoys the hell out of me. Being the head of my fanclub does that to you I suppose...

"You busy?" As I was leaning back in my chair, I'd been trying to balance my pencil on the bridge of my nose while in my own little world. So when Naruko appeared in my door way, let's say I got a bit of a fright. Scrap that, she scared the shit out of me; thus I fell backwards, landing on the floor. Great way to impress the girl you like...

I feel myself blush... Err I meant... ahh shit. I _DO NOT_ like her... well maybe a little. Damn. I need to get out more. I stay lying on my back for a few minutes, legs still hanging over the chair slightly, hoping she won't say anything. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I see her hand go up to her mouth as if to stifle her laughter...

"Don't even think about it." She seems to laugh silently behind her hand for a few seconds, before letting it all out. I just lie there, trying to ignore her as she tries to laugh the house down. Yeah, she's _that_ loud. Her laughter eventually dies down, and even though she was laughing at me I still like the sound of it... Oh not again. "Finished?" She makes a weird noise, so I take that as a 'yes'. Standing up I put my chair right before brushing myself down and putting my coursework back in my bag.

"Are you okay?" Naruko must have walked further into my room during her laughing fit because Itachi is now standing in the doorway. She looks at him before turning back to me.

"Sasuke's just being funny, is all." She smiles at me and I'm sure I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Mother made us some food." She turns back to Itachi.

"Cool, I love Mikoto's cooking." She pushes him out the room, so I follow. She walks slower than Itachi so I end up beside her.

"What did you want to talk about?" She runs her fingers through her hair and sighs.

"Later, okay?" I nod as she looks at me. We enter the dining room and I see her eyes light up. "Wow, Mikoto this looks amazing!" She starts talking happily to my mother, as if nothing happened today. I sit down next to Itachi and opposite mother; Naruko choosing to sit next to our mother. Itachi and I eat in silence while we listen to the two females talk about random things. Mainly Naruko's course at Uni and her placement. Mother made burgers, pasta and salad for us. I pile my plate with pasta and salad, mainly tomatoes; I'm not a big fan of burgers.

Looking around I don't see any of the maids, so I figure they were sent home early. Listening to the conversation I wonder why mother isn't asking about what happened today... I guess it can wait until the morning.

* * *

><p>I finish going over the outline of the fox and girl with my black marker. Setting the pen down I study the drawing for a bit before reaching for my box of coloured markers. Picking one of the reddy-orange one's up, I start the first layer of the fox's coat. Finishing it, I look at my watch: 12.30. Might as well go to bed.<p>

Naruko offered to help mother with the dishes after our meal, so I finished off the last bit of my mathematics coursework and double checked the graphs. Itachi went out for the night, probably to Deidara's; though he did ask Naruko first if she minded him going. I don't know if she meant it, but she told him to go; that she didn't want to be a bother and get in the way of him being with his other friends. I manage to put the drawing and pens away, locking the drawer, just in time before there's a quiet knock at my door. It opens slowly and Naruko pops her head round.

"You awake?" I answer by giving a slight nod, even though it's obvious I'm not asleep. She sneaks in, closing the door behind her.

"What's up?" I thought she'd gone to bed hours ago when I heard her and mother come upstairs.

"Nothing." I try to ignore the fact that I'm only wearing my bed shorts with no t-shirt as she just looks at me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." I fidget as she continues looking at me. I consider putting a t-shirt on, but she breaks eye contact to sit on my bed.

"Are you su..."

"I don't want to be alone." I turn in my seat to look at her but she's staring at her feet as if they've become really interesting all of a sudden. "Itachi's not here, so I err... I was wondering if I could, you know..." I watch as a slight pink blush appears across her cheeks. "If you'd mind me staying in here tonight. I would have asked Itachi, but he's not here. So I figured you might not mind; but if it's a problem, that's fine. I'll go back to my room..." I don't think I've heard her ramble on like that before.

She stands up as if she's about to leave even though I haven't answered her. Getting up, I put my hands on her shoulders and gently push her back down. I can't help but notice her scar peeping out of her top, and I get the sudden urge to touch it. Before I can, I move towards the door to turn the light out. Light from moon comes through the window, so I can still see her. There's a slight smile on her face.

"Come on." I pull the covers back so she can climb in; and once she's settled I follow, making sure to leave a big enough gap between us. She lies on her side, while I'm on my back, but I can see her looking at me out of the corner of my eye. She looks so tired all of sudden and I watch as her eyes start to close.

"Thanks, 'suke..." Her breathing gets softer as she falls asleep with one hand resting under her head and the other curled up into her chest.

I just know I'm not going to get much sleep tonight...

* * *

><p>I bring my pillow closer to me, wrapping my arms round it tightly and even wrapping a leg around it. I smile as I breathe in, the scent of oranges hitting me. Since when does my pillow smell like this? And when did it get so big... and grow arms and legs...<p>

My eyes shoot open and I see a bundle of yellow in my bed. Looking down slightly, I see her peaceful face as she sleeps; she even has a slight smile on her face. I can't help but look at her for a while, but then she moves closer so that her face is in the crook of my neck and I feel her breath against my skin... I shiver slightly.

As she presses against me further, I have to stop myself jumping out of bed and risk waking her up as I realise she also has her arms wrapped around my back and our legs are even tangled. _Oh shit..._ I feel the blood rush up to my face and, _ahem_, further south too...

"Oh God..." I try to wriggle away from her but she just follows, pressing herself closer. It takes me a few seconds to realise its skin pressing against my bare chest and wrapped around my legs... _Where the hell are her clothes!_ I try scooting away again, but as before she follows whimpering slightly at the loss of body heat. I feel the sweat forming on my forehead. _Fuck_, I didn't want to hear that sound...

She sighs slightly as her hands moves down to my lower back, pressing herself further into my chest... pressing her, _ahem_, err _bosom_ further into my chest... "Holy crap," escapes my mouth as I feel myself getting err, harder for want of a better word. "Crap, crap, crap!" Breathing slowly, I try to calm myself down as I remove her arms from my back, proudly resisting the urge to look at her chest, and untangle our legs.

I manage to get out of the bed and hear her whimper again which makes me freeze. I turn to look back at her, but she just rolls over, thankfully still asleep. Luckily the covers are high enough to cover... well cover her. Quickly, and quietly, I leave my room; closing the door behind me and run to the bathroom. I try not to think about the female bed clothes and _underwear_ lying on my floor.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" I freeze for the second time that morning, almost in the bathroom. I avoid looking at my brother, but nod in answer.

"Of course I am. I just, urmm, really need to pee." I try to walk calmly into the room and lock the door behind me. I listen to his footsteps as he leaves, hopefully going downstairs. Turning the shower on, I quickly remove my shorts and step in wincing at how cold is. Placing my palms against the wall, I close my eyes, letting my head hang.

I seriously need to get myself a girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV<strong>

"Ahh... stop it!" I kick my legs out trying to get away, but the assault continues. I reach out, trying to retaliate, but he grabs my hands in one of his own. I can't stop the giggle that escapes my mouth as he continues tickling me, using his legs to stop me kicking.

"Say it." I keep struggling, the occasional giggle coming out.

"Never!" I continue laughing as his fingers go further round my sides to my weak spot. "N... no, not there! Uchiha!" I frown at the evil smirk on his face, but it doesn't last for long as I burst out laughing again.

"Say it." I take a deep breath...

"Itachi Uchiha is irresistible and is the sexiest man on the planet! Happy?"

"It'll do." He finally lets go of me and I collapse on top of him. He huffs slightly but doesn't move. It's his own fault for trying to kill me.

I was having a lovely dream until I felt myself being manhandled. Sure he was only dressing me, but when he accidently tickled me and I giggled I saw the evil look in his eyes. Apparently I'd stripped completely naked during the night and he was saving his mom or dad from walking in on me. Seeing as I wasn't actually in my bed.

"I think you frightened my little brother." I straighten my t-shirt, he hadn't bothered putting my underwear on, thank God; I would have died if I woke up with his hands near either area.

"How come?"

"I caught him practically running into the bathroom."

"It's nothing he hasn't seen before." I wiggle on him slightly, trying to get comfy.

"That's completely different. You at least had underwear on last time. I know what you're like when you sleep." I stick my tongue out at him. "You've probably scarred him for life, having a naked woman wrapped around him." I start playing with his hair, which isn't tied back for once. "It's not nice to climb into someone's bed during the night you know." Oh... he thinks I just came in without Sasuke knowing...

"Err, yeah. I'll apologise later."

"You could always do it now." I look up and see the little Uchiha standing in the doorway, towel around his waist and water dripping off his hair to his chest... Since when did he have such a nice chest...

I mentally slap myself, _bad thoughts, Naru_; and elbow Itachi in the side before pulling on his hair slightly. I stand up and go towards Sasuke, noticing the pink laced across his cheeks.

"I'm, err, sorry about earlier, Sasuke. I didn't mean to invade your bed during the night while _you were sleeping_." He gives me and odd look but doesn't say anything. "I shouldn't have sneaked in and scared you in the morning when you found there was someone in your bed; who _wasn't there when you went to sleep_." He's supposed to be smart, he better understand what I'm getting at...

"It's okay." I think he gets it. We stand there not saying anything for a while, and I feel a bit awkward. "I need to get changed." He seems to fidget slightly, so I just nod.

"Sure! Come 'tachi, make me breakfast." He comes up behind me mumbling about making it myself. Itachi leaves before me, and just before I'm about to walk out Sasuke's hand on my arm stops me. He doesn't look at me, but just points to wear my underwear lies on the floor. Oops. "Heh, sorry about that." I quickly pick them up and close his door behind me.

"Why don't you get changed? I'll meet you downstairs." I nod and head to my current bedroom. Closing the door behind me, I sigh before sliding to the floor. I smile at how nice it is to pretend nothing's happened, but then that makes me think of yesterday, and how many times I've fallen out with Itachi lately. I bring my knees up to my chest and bury my face in my arms.

All my savings for Sasuke's re-sits; gone. The first payment is due next week. I feel the tears escape as I just don't know what to do..

* * *

><p><em>Poor Naru. Anyways, let me know what you's think!<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey there! Here's the next instalment of Forbidden Love. For the next chapter I'll probably post all the character's ages in case I've forgotten to mention anyone. I've been right into writing FL lately, I'm onto chapter 29 now! From now on I'm aiming to post at least two chapters each month because I'm also working on two new Naruto fanfictions, which I should start posting maybe the end of this month/beginning of next. Also, if any of you's read my other Naruto fanfiction, Naruko: Konoha's Hero, just to let you know that I'm thinking of starting it up again; I'm not sure where I'm taking it yet but I'm going to try giving it another shot. Anywhoo's on with this chapter! Let me know what you's all think!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter17. Naru POV<strong>

"So how many girlfriends have you had, Sasuke?" I smile as he chokes on his drink, almost spitting it out at me. Fugaku was at the office, no rest for the wicked I guess, and Mikoto was at some photo shoot. Apparently her husband was joining her later so some magazine can interview them. The maids were here for a few hours earlier, fussing over us and trying to make us breakfast; but Itachi made it, telling them to just tend to the garden today. It's like he's the man of the house already.

"That's none of your business." I watch as Itachi tries to stop himself from laughing as Sasuke recovers from choking and just huffs. We're sitting in the living room, bored on a Sunday, so I decided to mess with the younger Uchiha.

"That means zero then."

"No, it doesn't."

"So you have had a girlfriend?" We sit in silence and I notice the slight smile on Itachi's face, probably trying not to worsen his little brother's embarrassment by laughing. A few minutes later, "The silence says it all, little Uchiha."

"Shouldn't you be asking Itachi that kind of thing?" He smirks at his brother, thinking he's in the clear.

"Why? She already knows the answer." I watch his face fall and I stifle my laughter as he turns to me.

"He's never had a girlfriend." My chest tightens; Kiba and Deidara are probably right. He's either gay or asexual. Ignoring the pain I give him a sly smile. "But I did take his kissing virginity."

"It's not like I had a choice. You forced yourself onto me." I throw a cushion at him.

"You make me sound like a pervert. Plus, I was only seven, I was being nice." He throws the cushion back, hitting me in the face. Humph, ass. "Anyway, this isn't about Itachi. It's about you." I look at Sasuke again, smirking. "So... how about sex?" Sasuke coughs, his face turning red, and it's Itachi's turn to choke on his drink.

"Naruko!"

"What?" I look at the shocked expressions on both of their faces. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm not asking him for sex. Just if he's done it. He's what, sixteen?"

"Fifteen. Stop asking questions. You're embarrassing him." I laugh as I watch Sasuke; it looks like he's trying to sink into the couch. He mumbles something that sounds like 'no I haven't.'

"See? He's fine answering them. Come on then, you're a teenage boy. You've got to have done something..." I watch as he shakes his head ever so slightly. "Not even a kiss?" Again a shake, but he refuses to look at me or his brother. "How come?" Itachi gives me a look, as if to say 'drop it'. _Pfft_, since when do I listen to him. "I just don't get why he doesn't have a girlfriend 'cause he's a nice looking lad; even if he's a pain in the ass sometimes." Standing up, I try to hide the blush that's forming. I can't believe I just said that, I'm like five-six years older than him! "I'm going for a nap." Before I can leave, Itachi's behind me hand wrapped around my wrist, stopping me.

"Don't forget what we talked about earlier." I turn my head slightly. Sasuke watches us, a small blush still present on his face though I can see the confusion in his face. Taking my hand out of Itachi's grasp, I just nod and smile before heading up the stairs. I've got some phone calls to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasu POV<strong>

"What did you mean?" I watch as my brother sends a text to someone. "And when are you going to tell her about your boyfriend?" He glares at me.

"Keep your voice down." Finishing his text, he sets his mobile on the coffee table. "And I'll tell her when the time's right." What a shit reply.

"And when will that be? The longer you wait, the more you're going to hurt her." He sighs, running a hand through his hair and I realise he didn't actually answer the first question.

"It's really none of your business, Sasuke."

"It is when you're hurting her." He phone beeps, but he ignores it.

"No it's not. She's not your friend, Sasuke. She's someone you used to know; who is a placement student at your school. That is all." He grabs his phone, quickly checking it before heading to the door. I can feel the anger rising up in me as I follow him.

"And whose fault is that, huh? I would have known her for years if you didn't just let me forget!"

"We are not talking about this now, Sasuke." He tries to open the door but I reach around him, pushing it shut. "Just drop it."

"No I won't. When are we ever going to talk about it? How could you let me forget?" I move so that I'm standing in front of the door, determined to get answers this time. I've tried bringing it up a few times since Wednesday but he always changes the conversation or walks away. Not this time.

"Get out of the way." I shake my head, refusing to budge.

"Why can't you just talk to me about it? You're supposed to be my big brother." He glares at me, the anger evident in his eyes.

"Exactly; I'm your big brother. I was trying to fucking protect you from remembering something so terrifying that you refused to say goodbye to someone you adored. I was trying to protect you from those memories. I..." He still looks pretty pissed, but in a different way. "I should have been the one to take you to the park that day. I should have been the one protecting you and Naruko! If I hadn't been so stubborn, she would never have gotten hurt." The last bit comes out as a whisper but I hear it loud and clear because he's standing so close.

"Itachi..."

"I'm going out." He reaches behind me and I let him push me out of the way to open the door. Closing it behind him, I just stand there listening as he gets in his car and pulls away. I thought he was angry at Naruko but... he's actually angry at himself. If I forgot what happened, maybe he thought he could too and he wouldn't be reminded that he blamed himself for what happened...

Typical Itachi... After a few minutes I slowly make my way up the stairs, stopping outside Naruko's room, door slightly ajar, as I hear her speaking. _Must be on the phone to someone..._

"I'm sorry for ringing you all of a sudden." I lean back against the wall next to her door. "I'm just so scared that it could be them." There's a pause as whoever she's talking to speaks. "I know he's in prison, I saw it on the news, but what about the people who work for him? What if they're doing it for him?" Another pause. "Yes, I know it's very unlikely; but what if? They only took things from my apartment, not the other two. What if they messed them up just to make it look like they weren't targeting me?" I feel a bit guilty about eavesdropping, but I can't bring myself to walk away now. "Maybe I am thinking about it too much; but you'll still check though, yeah? Thanks, Gaara, I owe you big time." Who's Gaara? "Where am I? I'm staying with Itachi and his family until the apartment doors get fixed." Why does she need to tell him where she is? "Yeah, I mean Itachi Uchiha." She's quiet for quite a while.

"Not now Gaara. He's my best friend, okay? He's just helping me out." Another silence. "Yes that's all. He's my friend, that's it." Even from here, I can hear the strain in her voice as she says that; and I can't stop the tight feeling in my chest again. "Look I gotta go. I need to call my boss. You'll ring me if you find out anything, won't you? Thanks again, Racoon." What the... What's that supposed to mean? "Take care." There's silence, before she stalks talking again.

"Hey Asuma, its Naruko. Yeah, I'm fine. I know you said to take the week off, but I was wondering if I could just work as normal." She's quiet while he's probably lecturing her. "Honestly, I'm fine. I just want to get back to normal, you know? ... Fine not tonight but how about tomorrow? I need the money, Asuma..." Pushing myself from the wall, I move in front of her door, knocking slightly. She looks up at me as I open the door and beckons me to sit down on her bed while she continues her conversation. "Thanks Asuma. I'll see you tomorrow." I hear her sigh before dropping her phone onto her backpack.

I watch her as she continues to stand, and I can't help but wonder what she's thinking about... Before I can ask her, she turns to smile at me.

"Let's play a video game." I smirk at her and lead the way downstairs to the games room. I'm so going to kick her ass...

* * *

><p>We played games for the rest of the night; and she beat me. At every single one. While we were playing, I got a text from Lee asking if I was joining any of the sports team and if I was taking part in sports day. Stupid question really, as Mr Morino makes <em>everyone<em> take part in sports day. Anyway, he tried to convince me to join a team but I refused. And no doubt he'll try again when I see him today.

When Itachi got back home last night, all he did was argue with Naruko when he found out she was working tomorrow. Our parents had already gone to bed so they yelling at each other in whispers. He refused to look at me, which really hurt, and only spoke to me when he told me to go to my room so they could argue some more in peace. I lay awake for an hour before I heard Naruko come upstairs but never heard Itachi come up. There's so much tension between those two at the moment...

Itachi had to drive me to school this morning because I slept in, and then had to come back because I forgot my backpack that had my coursework in it which is due in today. The drive was in complete silence, with Naruko in the passenger seat as I sat in the back. He dropped me off before speeding off. I guess Naruko has lectures this morning...

Half-way through the day, Naruko texted telling me to wait by the gates at the end of school seeing as we're both heading the same way. I made some excuse about going to Lee's, who I'd managed to avoid all day in fear that he'd question me about joining a team again, after school; something about coursework. She'll never know. I watched from the door as she left through the gates before following but heading in the opposite direction. Tsunade, she refuses to be called 'Mrs Sannin', suggested getting a part time job to pay back Naruko. She hasn't spoke about it since, but she said the burglars even took the savings for my re-sits; so I'm more determined to pay for them myself.

I spoke to Tsunade about it earlier today and explained what happened on Saturday to her. She didn't seem pleased that I was living with a member of the staff; but as she said 'there's nothing really to be done about it'. She's also going to try to put back the first payment so that I have a chance to get some money saved up for it.

I think Naruko's Landlady is getting someone to fix the doors sometime this week, but I doubt she'll feel safe there. She mentioned something last night about finding a different apartment but that's all she said. She's still not spoken properly about what happened yet, and I can see mother bringing it up soon. She's making an effort for Naruko, though, and trying to be around as much as possible; especially with it being her birthday tomorrow. She's decided on making a nice dinner for her as she definitely wouldn't want a party now.

I open the door to the little cafe, the bell above me ringing, and I notice there are a few people sitting at tables as I head towards the counter. I went into town after I spoke to Tsunade last Friday; I was about to give up after asking a few shops about any vacancies, they said no straight away once they knew how old I am. On my way home, I noticed a sign in a cafe window and thought one more 'no' wouldn't hurt. The manager and his wife were actually really nice and didn't seem to mind giving a fifteen year old a trial. So here I am at the Akatsuki cafe.

"Sasuke! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show." Konan smiles at me, her blue-ish hair appearing to glow under the light, as I rub the back of my head trying to look a bit sheepish.

"Sorry, I had to speak to my teacher after class." More like I was making sure Naruko didn't see me head into town.

"Don't worry about it. Nagato's popped out for a bit so it's just me and you kiddo." She beckoned for me to follow her into the kitchen and handed me an apron. She took my shoulder bag from me and placed it under the counter before coming back. Hooking it around my neck, she tied the apron around my waist while she explained that I'd just be taking orders until Nagato got back and she'd sort out the drinks and that for me to take back. Giving me an order pad she told me to put the table number in the top left, snacks/sandwiches/cakes etc below the table number and drinks at the bottom. "Table numbers are on the tables. We're not usually very busy on a Monday that's why it usually just me and Nagato, so it's perfect to show you the ropes." The bell above the door rings and Konan looks out of the kitchen before dragging me out with her. She passes me a pen and nudges me; "Go get 'em, tiger."

A group of four girls sat at the window, immersed in conversation. Walking over I give them a smile and ask if they would like anything to drink, just like Konan told me. They look at me silently for a few minutes and just as I start to think there must be something on my face they let out a giggle and whisper to each other; as if I can't hear them...

"Wow, he's so hot!"

"Isn't he just! I wonder if he's single..." _I'm right here you know..._ this is why I don't like the girls at my school. _Narkuo isn't like this..._ _That's because I'm a kid to her_. I ignore the fact that I want to say something really rude and walk away; so instead I cough slightly and ask them again, smile still present though faltering slightly.

"Can I get you ladies any drinks?" I hear one of them say something about 'he's so polite' in an annoyingly girlie voice, before another speaks up.

"Four diet cokes, please." She tries to smile sweetly at me, I'm guessing, but it just looks scary on her face.

"Anything else?" I write down the drinks at the bottom and their table number, five, at the top.

"We'll let you know."

"Sure thing." I walk away, hearing them giggle behind me. A few of the older customers laugh slightly at the young girls' behaviour but send reassuring smiles at me.

"Well you're going to popular aren't you, tiger." I sigh, leaning my elbows on the counter and mumble 'four diet cokes' to her. I watch as she prepares them before placing them on a tray for me to carry over.

"Fancy taking it over for me?"

"No chance, sweetie. Man up," she reaches over to pat me on the shoulder before gesturing with her hands to take them over. I sigh, placing the order pad and pen in the pocket of my apron, before carrying the tray over to the still giggling girls. I place a glass in front of each one of them before straightening back up and placing the tray under my arm, against my side, to keep it in place so I could write on the order pad if I needed to.

"Decided on anything else yet?" They all smile at me and I feel like I'm about to melt...

"Can we have four chocolate fudge cakes, all with whipped cream please?" The girl who spoke licked her lips slightly and I felt myself shudder. _That was disgusting, is that supposed to look sexy?_ More like stupid.

"I'll bring them over for you." Running away would have been a bit too obvious, so I settle for walking away quickly and into the kitchen. Konan follows while laughing at me. I tear the sheet of the order pad and hand it to her. She gives me a quick run through of the desserts they sell and what cutlery I should take out with them.

"Don't forget to take a napkin out with each one." She showed me how to hold two plates with one hand, it wasn't hard seeing as they weren't very big. I carried the four cakes out and she followed me with their cutlery and napkins.

"Hi Konan." They all acknowledge her and she nods her head to them.

"Afternoon girls. So how do you like my new worker?" I resist stamping on the foot, barely, and settle for nudging it and sending a glare at her.

"Oh, he's lovely! So pleasant..." I disappear into the kitchen as they continue talking to her. Oh I'm gonna hate girls even more after this...

* * *

><p>A few hours later, I finished cleaning the last table and made sure the chairs were pushed in properly. Konan told me it wasn't usually busy on Mondays, but thanks to those girls texting their friends the small cafe got full of giggling teenage girls who all looked at me as if I was their dessert... I shiver. That was scary.<p>

"Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty! Bloody hell, Sasuke. You got twenty girls' numbers on your first day! That's more than I've had in my whole life!" Nagato patted me on the back as I walked past him to drop the dish cloth in the washing basket. I take the apron off and dump that in too. He reaches around me and pushes them into my front trouser pocket. I take them out and drop them in the bin.

Thankfully Nagato got back before the rush started, there was even girls queuing outside the cafe! It didn't take long to get used to taking orders, ignoring the personal questions from the female customers, and taking the drinks and that to the tables. I was actually starting to enjoy it, if the place wasn't full of teenage girls.

"What'd you do that for, tiger? Could have gotten yourself a girl." Konan winks over at me before cashing up the till.

"No way. Didn't you see them out there? They were like vultures." I suppress another shiver as they both laugh at me. Konan comes up and places some money in my hand. Looking at it, I try to give it back. "That's too much." She gave me £30 for working just a few hours!

"No it's not." She pushed it back towards me. "You earned it. Only £10 is from us, we still haven't decided how much to pay you yet because of your age. The rest is from the tips. You know, from your fan club." I look at her for a few seconds before shaking my head.

"I still can't take it." She just smiles before ruffling my hair.

"Yes you can. Now get out of here before I change my mind about giving you a job."

"Go on, kiddo." Nagato pats me on the shoulder before heading into the kitchen. "See you on Wednesday at half four, yeah?"

"Okay. See you then." I grabbed my bag, putting the money in my wallet, before heading out. Konan locks the door behind me before waving as I head home. They live in the apartment above the shop and have access upstairs to it through the back apparently.

I walk through town, casually looking in the shop windows, before stopping in front of an ornament store. Checking the time on my phone, ten minutes until the shop closes; I walk in and look around at the various ornaments and things throughout the shop. I head to the back where there's different photo frames. A white wooden one catches my eye and in the bottom right corner of the wood is the name 'Maria' in black.

"I can write anything you want where 'Maria' is, kid." The worker came up behind me and lifted down a box from above, with the photo frame in I guess. "Most people get somebody's name painted on."

"How much?"

"Twenty-five. But you gotta be quick. I got somewhere to be soon." I follow him to the counter.

"Can you put 'Naruko' on it?" He nods before sitting down at a desk in the next room. I watch as he pulls the photo frame out before starting to paint in the corner. After a few minutes he blows on it slightly, as if not to disturb it, before bringing it out. He holds it up, and I smile at how neat it looks. It's thick, but not too thick that it makes it too big, and the letters are joined up nicely. "Thanks." He puts it back in the box and hands it to me after I place the money on the counter.

"Make sure you keep it like this for a few hours otherwise it'll smudge." He rings the money into the till before following me to the exit and holding the door open for me. Bidding goodbye, he locks it behind me and I set off home again. I plan to grab something quick to eat and go straight to my room; luckily I don't have any work due in tomorrow so I can focus on finishing the drawing I'm busy working on.

I'd been thinking for a while of giving it to Naruko because the girl looked like her only younger. I wasn't sure whether to put the whisker-scars on at first, but then decided to pencil them in as they were part of who she is. And I hoped that it would make her see that I wasn't terrified of the scars like I was as a child...

* * *

><p><em>So there you are! Let me know what you's think! ^.^<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys, I'm uploading this chapter earlier than planned because it's not as long as some of the others and I'm well ahead into the writing of this story so I figured I'd give you's an extra chapter this month. Though from now on I'm thinking of maybe uploading 3 chapters a month depending on how well I do with the later chapters. So here you go, nice and early! Below are the ages, though I've only included the main characters and people who are mentioned often._

_Main character ages:_

_Naruko - 21 __Itachi/Kiba - 20 Dei/Neji/Hinata - 19 Sasuke/Sai/Lee - 15 Mr U - 42 Mrs U - 40_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18. Naru POV<strong>

"I'm sorry for bothering you while you're working, Miss Uzumaki." He explained that he'd tried to find me at home, my Landlady told him which university I attend; who then told him where I was on placement. Oh God, what did I do...

"That's, err, fine." We're sitting in one of the empty classrooms as I rack my brains trying to figure out if I accidently stole something... Coming up with nothing I sigh; I've not stole from anyone in a few years... "Urm, whatever it is, I swear I didn't do it, Sir." The last time a lawyer approached me, it's 'cause I got caught stealing from someone's house where I used to live. They couldn't prove it, apparently there was dodgy evidence so no criminal record for me. I'm sure Gaara had something to do with tampering with the evidence... He laughs and I can't help but be totally confused as he lays out a few bits of paper in front of me.

"You've done nothing wrong, Miss Uzumaki. Quite the opposite actually." He passes me a small photo. Taking it from him I drop it on the desk, my palm covering my mouth. "I need you to confirm who those people are." I pick the picture back up, my finger stroking their faces slightly.

"They're... my parents." They look so young in the picture, must have only been in their late teens because they were holding me as a baby and smiling at the camera... "What..."

"I know this will come as a shock to you, but you're parents were in contact with my firm for years. They came to us just before you were born. At first it was because they were scared they wouldn't be able to look after you; so they wanted to set up a trust fund so that if you were ever taken away from them, when you turned twenty-one you'd have access to this fund. But you're father got a good job and you's stayed together." I can't help the tears which escape my eyes; I don't have any pictures from when they were young, and this man's words were just going straight over my head. "It was a shame when we found out they'd died; they were good people, good parents, despite being so young."

"I'm sorry. I'm a tad lost..." He handed me an envelope.

"Unfortunately we weren't allowed to contact you because of your age. It was part of the contract that you couldn't have access to, or know about, this trust fund until you turned twenty-one. Which is today, yes?" I just nod. "Obviously when your parents died, money stopped getting deposited in this account. However it kept receiving interest each year after their death. Inside that envelope are the details of the bank account; you'll have to go see the branch to sort out access to it. They've already been notified that you are able to access it from today." He pointed at one of the bits of paper on the desk. "This is a photocopy of the original contract your parents signed with us. I thought you might like it."

_Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki_... When I was young I just assumed they were married until they died and there was no marriage record.

"I know this is a big shock to you, but you're parents wanted you to have a good life. And unfortunately a lot of things revolve around money these days." He pointed to another bit of paper. "This contains family members of both your parents; they gave us it when they set the fund up in case you ever wanted to find any of them. From what we could gather, your parent's families disowned them when your mother got pregnant at sixteen with you." We sit in silence as I think about what he's just told me. This is...

"This is just a bit too much..." He laughs again and I can't help but smile at him.

"I know, but you've done good. Some people faint when I tell them this stuff." I laugh with him as he stands up sorting himself out. We hear the bell indicate the end of the day. "Go home, sleep on it; whatever. And keep that picture." We shake hands.

"Urm thank you, Mr Yamato." He waves slightly before leaving the classroom, closing the door behind him. I sit there for a while just looking at the picture and the contract. The door opens and I look up as Tsunade comes over with my backpack in her hand.

"Is everything okay?" I nod as she sits next to me, placing the bag on the floor. I hand her the contract and she skims through it. "I thought for sure you were in trouble when that lawyer came in asking to speak to you." She laughs before handing it back.

"Me too. I was trying to think if I'd done anything wrong." We sit for a bit and I can't help but smile at the photo in my hands. She stands up after a while.

"Come on school's finished, so get out." She smiles at me before heading to the door. "Oh, and there's someone waiting at the gates for you; so hurry up kid." I pack my stuff in to my back before putting it on my back. Heading out, the smile stays on my face and I can feel myself forgetting the incident at the weekend already...

* * *

><p>"Oh it's you squirt." I ruffle his hair as he sends me a glare but I just walk off in front of him. I hadn't seen him since yesterday morning cause he had to do stuff with Lee then I went to Kyuubi for eight. He comes up beside me, "You get much done with Lee yesterday then?" He seems to falter slightly, but when I look again he seems fine so I probably imagined it.<p>

"Yeah, we got most of it done." The rest of the walk is in silence as we head towards his house. I don't really want to go back to my apartment, so I'd decided to go looking for a new one tomorrow before work. Asuma wasn't happy at me wanting to come straight back to work but I think he was just secretly worried. Itachi wasn't all that pleased neither; we hadn't spoken properly since we argued about it. All we do is argue lately... I sigh, deciding to apologise to him and try get us back to normal.

We reach his house, but just before I can open the door Sasuke grabs my wrist lightly. Looking back at him, he refuses to look at me but I can see the blush on his face. Oh I wish he'd stop looking like that... "Happy birthday, Naruko." He lets go and reaches round me to open the door. I follow him in before pouncing on him; I grab him in a headlock and rub my knuckles into his head.

"Awh, Sasuke you can be sweet after all!" He tries grabbing at me to get away, but I keep hold of him. I hear him say something like 'get off me' but it's a bit muffled.

"Naruko, put my brother down." I let go and head into the living room, towards Itachi. I drop my bag on the floor as I walk up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Naru..." I press my face into his chest; I've missed this so much. I feel his arms wrap around me and I breathe in his smell. He pulls away just enough so that he can look at me but I just smile up at him. "Is everything okay?" I nod before moving my arms so that they're wrapped around his neck making him bend over slightly.

"You do know how much I love you, right?" I pull him closer, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, before untangling myself from him and running into the kitchen. "Hi Mrs U." She smiles at me, handing me an apple, which I gladly accept before heading out into the garden.

"I'm making miso ramen for us tonight." I turn back to look at her in the doorway. I smile at her before taking a bite out of my apple. "Happy birthday, dear. You're parents would be so proud of you."

"Thanks, Mikoto." She smiles over at me before she heads back into the kitchen. I sit down in a step while I eat my apple. Grabbing my mobile out of my jeans pocket I quickly send Tsunade a text asking if I can see her before twelve tomorrow. I'm not actually on placement tomorrow but I need to see her after I've been to the bank. I'm going to make sure Sasuke's education gets sorted, so that's what I'm going to use my parents' money on first.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasu POV<strong>

"Itachi..."

"Yes, I know." If he doesn't tell her soon I may have to accidently tell her, it's for the best. Not because I want her to like me, not at all. "Did you say happy birthday to her?" I nod as we both sit down on the couch. "Good. She hates presents, she's always happier just to hear a 'happy birthday'." Oh, shit.

"She hates presents?" I watch as he texts on his phone. "Deidara?"

"Yes and no. Mother said to invite him and Kiba over to eat with us." Now that's gonna be awkward.

"Is that such a good idea though?" He gives me a weird look. "I mean she doesn't really seem to like your boyfriend." He glares at me, as if to say 'be quiet'. "And nearly everyone at the table will know your gay, except her. Won't it be kind of tense?" He stands up.

"You're thinking too much into it. I'm going to go pick them up." I hear the front door open and close before lying down on the couch, my feet hanging off the end. Great, I get her a present and she hates them. And Itachi didn't answer my question. Again. He's getting awfully good at evading my questions lately...

"Sasuke! Get your feet off there right now." I sit up and smile at my mother standing in the doorway. "Go get washed and change your clothes. What have I told you about sitting around in your uniform."

"Yes, Mother." Sometimes I don't know who's scarier; my father when he's angry or mother who's always smiling though she's being stern. Getting up I head to the stairs before being knocked aside by Naruko. She grins at me while hopping up the stairs backwards.

"Race?" She turns around to run up as I follow behind her, trying to squeeze around her. Getting to the top of the stairs, she grabs hold of my arms as she walks backwards towards the bathroom; that cheeky grin of hers gracing her face. I try to reach round her but she keeps my arms between us. She backs up towards where the bathroom door should have been; and instead of leaning against it she falls backwards. Dragging me down with her.

"Oof!" My forehead smacks against hers as we fall, ending up on the bathroom floor. Who'd think her forehead would be so hard... I let my head slip to the floor beside her own. Breathing in, I can smell her hair. Even though she's been using our shampoo she still smells like oranges...

"Err, Sasuke? You're crushing me..." My head shoots up and I push myself up using my palms and knees so that I'm hovering above her. I feel a blush cover my cheeks, which seeing the blush on her own face only makes it ten times worse. But I just can't seem to make myself stand up. I watch as her eyes flicker to either side of us before closing, as if she doesn't want to look at me...

Her chest rises and falls quickly and I wonder if it's because she's angry or if it's because of me... _Don't be stupid_. I scoff silently, as if she would ever get worked up because I was practically lying on top of her. I hear the front door open and close, so I quickly get up and head to my room trying to fight down the blush. Just before I close my door, I look back towards the bathroom and I'm shocked to her still lying there. The only difference is I can just see a hand on her chest and her other arm draped across her eyes, as if trying to calm herself.

Closing the door I smile slightly at the thought that maybe, just maybe, I had an effect on her. Leaning against the door for a few minutes, I sigh before pushing myself off to get changed for Naruko's birthday meal.

* * *

><p>Opening my bedroom door I came face to... fist... with Naruko.<p>

"How do I look?" She smiled at me, a bit shyly, before twirling around and posing with her first two fingers touching her forehead in a salute. I stare at her for a few minutes, unable to actually say anything. She was wearing a white dress, stopping just above her knees ruffling slightly at the bottom. It was just a plain white dress with thin straps, nothing special, but against her tanned skin she looked... "Well?"

"Beautiful." She smiled as she ruffled my hair.

"You don't look too shabby yourself there, kiddo." Mother told me this morning that I better wear a shirt and tie. God knows why, it's just a birthday meal at home, but she and father are picky about appearances. Though father won't be joining us until later when he's finished work. "Come on, I'm hungry." Grabbing my hand she pulls me along with her, as if nothing happened in the bathroom. I sigh because, really, nothing did actually happen. We're about to turn the corner to the stairs but she stops suddenly making me bump in to her. Before I can say anything, "shh." That's when I realise the harsh words being exchanged downstairs.

"I will not repeat myself. Leave. Now." Who the hell is Itachi talking to?

"Not until you get her. _Uchiha_." Who is that? I look down as Naruko's hand shakes slightly in my own before taking it away and heading downstairs. I quickly follow behind.

"It's okay, Itachi." I peak my head around her to see my brother fisting the stranger's shirt. They both turn to look at her; Itachi confused and the red head with an unreadable expression on his face. "Let him go." Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, but still didn't release the other guy. She continued down the stairs stopping in front of them and yanking Itachi's hand away. "I said, _it's okay_."

"Naru..."

"He's a friend. You're the one who told me to ring him." Was he the one I heard her talking to the other day? Slowly I made my way to the bottom of the stairs, the red head glaring between Itachi and me. What did I do? Maybe he just always looks like that.

"Is everything okay?" Mother pops her head around the corner, still wearing her apron. I watch as Naruko turns and gives her a big smile.

"Sure it is, Mrs U. He's a friend from Suna." She smiles back at her, heading back into the kitchen saying,

"Dinner won't be long. Your friend can stay if you want." Itachi continues to stare at the red head as if he's still wary. She does have some weird friends, what's up with that 'Ai' tattoo on his forehead and the thick black eyeliner? The smile falls from Naruko's face as she turns to her 'friend'.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I go to stand next to Itachi as he tells Kiba and Deidara to go help mother. He said my name too, but I ignor him. "You're supposed to be in Suna, making sure..." He turns to look at her and the cold expression on his face disappears, making her speechless. His eyes appear softer looking at her and the sides of his mouth lift slightly as if in an attempt to smile. "Gaara..." So it is him. He takes a step towards her cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I missed you." Before we know it, he's leaning in placing his lips on hers. That tightening in my chest comes back but I can't manage to tear my eyes away from the two. The pain gets worse as I see Naruko's face soften and looks... peaceful as she closes her eyes. I manage to look up at my brother and wish I hadn't; I wouldn't like to be on the receiving end of that stare.

Who the hell is this Gaara?

* * *

><p><em>Enter Gaara! Well there you go, let me know what you think! :-)<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey guys! Wasn't going to upload this til next week but thought I'd upload it anyway! I go back to Uni in September so I'm going to try get as much written as possible before I go back in case I get snowed under with work cause it's my final year. Anyhoo's! On with the next chapter!_

_Gaara - 20_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19. Naru POV<strong>

"Come on, I'm hungry." I grab hold of his hand trying to ignore the pounding in my chest and the blush on my cheeks. I can't help but smile at what he said. _Beautiful._ No one's ever said that to me before. Dragging him along, I stop before we get to the stairs as my smile disappears. I know that voice...

"You can't stop me seeing her." Sasuke bumps into me but I don't turn around; I just 'shh' him in case he says anything. His voice is deeper than I remember but it's definitely him.

"I will not repeat myself. Leave. Now." Shit, I never explained to Itachi who he was. I don't think I even mentioned his name...

"Not until you get her. _Uchiha_." My body shakes slightly; I pull my hand away from Sasuke, hoping he didn't notice. I make my way down the stairs before they can kill each other.

"It's okay, Itachi." Itachi may be a genius but sometimes he just doesn't use his head. I stop half way down to look at them; Itachi fisting the red head's shirt. "Let him go." He narrows his eyes at me but doesn't budge. I make my way to the bottom of the stairs before pulling Itachi's hand away from the shorter man. "I said, _it's okay_."

"Naru..." I sigh slightly; the two people I love more than anything have finally met and they're fighting already.

"He's a friend. You're the one who told me to ring him." Gaara continues to glare at Itachi and behind me, probably because Sasuke looks so much like his brother. Jeez, it was Itachi's idea to phone him but I never expected him to turn up looking for me.

"Is everything okay?" Mikoto pops her head round, still in her apron. I just smile at her, wondering why she hadn't came in earlier when Itachi was about to punch the guy.

"Sure it is, Mrs U. He's a friend from Suna." She smiles and heads back to whatever she was doing but not before saying,

"Dinner won't be long. Your friend can stay if you want." Trust her to be so inviting to someone she doesn't even know. Itachi stares at Gaara as if trying to analyze him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Itachi tells Sasuke, Kiba and Deidara to go help in the kitchen; what are those two doing here anyway? "You're supposed to be in Suna, making sure..." I can't help but worry in case him being here means they are after me. Turning to look at him, I feel my heart flutter slightly as his eyes soften and his mouth lifts ever so slightly in the smile that he would only ever show me... I can't believe he still has this much of an effect on me. "Gaara..."

"I missed you." Even though it was me that left him I can't help but think how much I actually miss him. When I moved back to Konoha I tried not to think about him because it hurt to leave him back in Suna. Before I realise it, his lips are pressed against my own and I can't help but sigh into it as my eyes close. My hands reach fisting the front of his shirt as I fight back the tears. _Gaara_...

Pulling away, I smile noticing the t-shirt underneath his dress shirt. Unbuttoning a few of the buttons I laugh at the cartoon racoon on the front giving me the finger. I bought it for his eighteenth birthday...

"You kept it?" He nods before buttoning the dress shirt back up, pushing his shoulder bag further around his back.

"Of course. My girlfriend gave me it for my eighteenth. I wasn't exactly gonna throw it away, was I?" I stop smiling and so does he and I'm sure we're both thinking of the day I left. When I broke up with my boyfriend so I could get away...

"You going to introduce us or what?" Sasuke's looking straight at me, I hadn't even realised he was still here until he asked the question. Looking up at his older brother, I have to stop myself from cringing. He looks so pissed off... but I can't blame him really; I never even mentioned Gaara's name once to him.

"Oh yeah. This is Gaara Subaku. This is Itachi and his little brother, Sasuke. Gaara's a friend from Suna."

"You said that already." I frown as Itachi looks at me without really looking at me. As if he's staring straight through me...

"He's the one, you know, making sure _he_ isn't after me." His eyes turn to glare at Gaara.

"So he's a junkie too? I think you should leave."

"Itachi!" He says it as if I still am...

"I've never taken drugs in my life, if you must know." Gaara looks me up and down before smiling slightly again. "You look nice." I smile back but can't help feel a bit disappointed. I shouldn't have expected anything else really; even when we were together he would only say I was 'pretty' or 'nice', never _beautiful_, not like Sasuke... I sneak a glance at the younger boy to find him looking straight at me, a frown on his face. _Why?_ I can't help but feel a bit sad looking at him.

"I wanted to give you this." Gaara pulls an envelope out of his bag handing it to me. "It's everything I could get on him and the others. Temari's still looking in case we've missed anything." Gaara's sister, Temari, and brother, Kankoru, are both in the police force making it easier to find anything on them. And Gaara knows a lot of people underground; he may have never taken drugs but he has been in a dark place so he's associated with some creepy people. The only good thing about it is they're good sources of information. "I'm staying here for a week or so, just to make sure none of his lackey's are hanging about."

"Thank you." His hand goes back into his bag, pulling out a stuffed fox toy.

"I know you don't like presents, but it reminded me of you." I accept it from him as Itachi walks away silently, dragging Sasuke along with him. "Happy birthday, Kit." He presses his lips against my own again, but pulls away straight away.

"Gaara..." He opens the door but turns back briefly.

"I know. But I just missed the feeling. Can I see you tomorrow?" I've only got a short lecture after meeting Tsunade, then at Kyuubi at eight.

"Sure. I'm free at half four." He nods before leaving, closing the door behind him. I stand there for a few moments, still in shock that he turned up here.

"Naruko." I look up at Sasuke standing in the doorway. "Food's ready." I place the fox at the bottom of the stairs, on the last step, so that I remember to take it up later. "Are you..." I nod at him and smile.

"I'm fine. Itachi..."

"He's pretty pissed." I sigh, I'll have to talk to him later.

"I don't blame him. Come on." I grab his hand for the second time that day, pulling him into the dining room. Best face the music.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasu POV<strong>

The meal went surprisingly well, considering what happened just before it was set out. No one mentioned it; everyone pretty much acted like it never happened. Even Itachi was laughing along with the rest of us, as if it was nothing...

Father came back just before mother decided to cut the cake so he sat with us to eat it. I think there's been some problems with his business lately so he's been working even more than usual; he looked exhausted. After the cake he went to his office, probably to work more. Though I did catch him sleeping in there once; it's probably just his quiet room more than an office.

Every now and again I caught Itachi looking at Naruko, but I couldn't figure out what he was thinking. His eyes seemed to go cold whenever he did that but Deidara would notice and distract him for a while. Earlier I dropped something and when I bent down to pick it up I noticed they had a hand on the others' leg. I couldn't help feel angry that he was practically flaunting it in front of Naruko. So when I sat back up I kicked him. He glared at me but it was worth it.

Mother refused to let us help with the dishes, which is great because I hate doing them, saying the maids would help her and that Itachi should take Kiba and Deidara home. Though I doubt Itachi would come back tonight. My phone buzzed, speak of the devil; confirmation that I was right. I drag myself up the stairs; Naruko had already gone up ages ago and I noticed the stuffed fox had disappeared from the bottom step. As I enter my room I notice her door's closed. I can't help but sigh; I really want to tell her about Itachi but I know it's not my place even if I think he's being a complete idiot about it. Heading over to my desk, I unlock the bottom drawer and pull out the framed drawing. I'd only finished it early this morning. It's not the best, seeing as I'm out of practice, but it still looks good. I back up to my bed, still examining the drawing and wondering whether to give her it or not. Itachi, and even that Gaara guy, said she doesn't like presents so what's the point in giving her it? I look up as my door opens to reveal Naruko.

"Don't you know how to knock? I could've been changing." She shrugs before closing the door behind her.

"Nothing I haven't seen before." I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. "What you got there?" I pull the framed picture closer to my chest.

"Nothing." I stare down at my feet, unable to look her in the eyes for some reason.

"Why are there gay porn mag's on your desk?" My head shoots up.

"Wha..." She grabs the frame away from me as I realise she's just tricked me. "Naru..."

"Woah this is really good, kiddo." Again with the 'kiddo'... "Hey, is this for me?" I look at her finally to see her holding it in one hand and pointing at herself like a kid. _Seriously, who's the kid here? _I can't help the smile that tugs at my lips, sometimes I wonder if she's really older than me. I keep quiet as I watch her trace her name on the frame.

"Happy birthday." I watch as she places it down carefully on my desk before kneeling down in front of me. "What..." She wraps her arms around me, pulling me towards her so that I end up kneeling on the floor too.

"Thank you, Sasuke." I stiffen slightly as I feel her breath against my neck. After a few moments I let my own arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. My face is pressed against her hair and, like earlier, I can smell oranges. I can't help the sigh that escapes my lips. _If only we could stay like this..._ "Urm, Sasuke? You can let go now." My cheeks flush again as I let her go; I hadn't realised how tight I was holding on to her.

"Did you, er... did you want anything?" We both sit on the edge of my bed; Naruko leaning back on her elbows.

"Oh yeah. Are you busy this Saturday? I thought we could work on your English essay some more."

"I can't." She turns to me and raises an eyebrow. "I'm er... meeting with Lee." I hold her gaze as she searches my face as if trying to see past my lie. After a few minutes she stands up, picking up the drawing, and I let out a silent sigh that she didn't question me further.

"Okay." She picks the framed drawing up, holding it carefully. "Let me know when you're free then and we'll work at it again." She doesn't look back as she walks out, closing the door behind her. I fall back onto my bed and mentally kick myself. I can't tell whether she knew I was lying or whether she was upset that I'd said no. I quickly send a text telling Lee that if anyone asks could he say I was with him on Saturday. A few minutes later, I get a really long reply back; the summary of which was yes. I can't help but smile at his strange antics before changing into my pyjama bottoms and climb into bed. I can't help but feel bad about lying to her but I still haven't told anyone about working at the cafe yet and I don't think I will be anytime soon. Not that I'm embarrassed or anything; but I don't really want to tell anybody, well except Tsunade, yet.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you are! Hope you liked it. I'm up to writing chapter 34 so I might start uploading more chapter a month depending on what happens with Uni. Let me know what you think ^.^<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Here's the latest instalment of FL! Sorry it's a bit late, time has just seemed to fly by lately! Hope you's enjoy it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20. Naru POV<strong>

I twiddle my thumbs while I wait for Tsunade to finish whatever papers she's dealing with. I went to the bank earlier on to sort out access to the money my parents had left me. I couldn't believe the amount that had built up. I opened a new bank account with them and transferred some money into my old bank account to access if needed. I was blown away by the amount, but I don't want to go crazy with it. I also got myself a cheque book so I that could write a cheque to the school for Sasuke's re-sits and also to pay off the remainder of the money I owed to the student finance company from last year. Fugaku was home this morning as he had the morning off, which only happens once in a blue moon apparently, so I sat down and explained the trust fund to him. He was really pleased and admitted he remembered my father saying something to him once about it many years ago. I asked him to keep it to himself for now and that I would tell Itachi later when I see him, as he had a morning lecture, and also if he knew if there were any cheap apartments to rent at the moment. Although he's not in that kind of business, he does have a lot of acquaintances and told me he'd make a few phone calls when he got to work and would let me know later on. I hugged him before I left and even though he was stiff, he is the Ice king after all, I saw a slight smile on his face.

"Sorry about that. I forgot you were coming in to see me. What was it you were wanting?" Tsunade tidies her papers up before focusing on me.

"I just came to give you this really." I hand over the cheque for Sasuke's re-sits. "I didn't know who to address it to so I'll let you sort that bit out." She looks at the bit of paper for a few moments before looking back up at me.

"Naruko, this is..."

"I went to the bank this morning to sort out the trust fund my parents left me. I wanted to get this done as soon as I could so that Sasuke could definitely take his re-sits."

"This is a lot of money to pay all at once." I smile and shake my head at her.

"Its money I didn't know I had so it's not really making a difference to my pocket." She finally puts it into one of her desk drawers and smiles back.

"He's a lucky lad, that kid. And he's grateful, you know. Though, I still don't know why you're doing this for him. I know you're close to the family, but not everybody would do this even if they were family." I look down at my hands, thumbs twiddling again.

"I did some stupid things after my parents died. I never finished my compulsory education, didn't go to college until I moved back here to sort myself out. I don't want him ending up like me and regretting the choices he's made."

"You really care about him." I lift my head up, not expecting what to see but she's smiling so I give a weak one back.

"Yeah I do. The Uchiha's are my only family now. I'd do anything for them." I push thoughts of caring about him more than I should to the back of my mind. Best not to dwell on that kind of thing...

* * *

><p>"Okay, you can all go now. Don't forget to check the exam timetable on your way out." Packing my stuff into my bag, I link arms with Kiba as we leave the lecture hall.<p>

"I can't believe exams will be here soon." We catch a quick look at the timetable and groan at the same time at the sheet of paper. Two before Christmas break and three after. Only two months till the first one, best start revising now; it's a good job we just handed our last assignment in for this term.

"Never mind exams, I can't believe you're rich now!" I nudge him in the side.

"Shh, keep it down will ya." He mumbles a sorry.

"Does this mean the next night out is on you, foxy?" Neji walks beside us and I send a smile his way.

"Yup I guess it does. Though this time I'll be keeping an eye on what I drink." Kiba nods in agreement.

"Same here. Don't want a repeat of what happened last time." Neji gives us both a weird look as we exit the building.

"What happened last time?"

"Nothing."

"You don't want to know, dude." We speak at the same time, though Neji's confused look slowly turns into a smirk.

"Ohh, I get it. That kind of 'nothing' happened, eh?" Damn him for being so clever. "Hey Naru," he leans in closer and whispers in my ear, "how bout I walk you home next time?" He moves away, smirk still present, and I laugh.

"I don't think Tenten will be happy with that." He shrugs his shoulders as he spots his girlfriend waiting for him.

"It was worth a try wasn't it?" He gives us a wave as he sets into a jog to go meet her. Apparently they've been together since they were kids and although he jokes around and likes to tease/flirt with me he'd never cheat on her. I don't think he would even if he was really drunk.

"I am sorry about that you know." We unlink arms as I punch in slightly in the arm. He pretends it hurts and I laugh.

"And I told you not to be." We head towards the car park and I see Hinata waiting by his car, she's smiles and gives us a slight wave. "How's things going with Hinata by the way?" I look at him just in time to see him turn his head away to hide the blush across his face.

"Fine. We're going out this weekend actually."

"I'm really pleased for you, Kibbles. She's a lovely girl." He smiles down at me and wraps his arms around my shoulders, squeezing me slightly before letting go. I know it means a lot to him that his friends approve of who he's interested in.

"What about you?" I sigh and shake my head.

"Honestly, I'm thinking of giving up on him. I still love him, he's my best friend. But we're arguing so much lately and he's probably gay anyway, right?" I laugh trying to make a joke out of it but he just looks away from me.

"Yeah. Probably." Before I can ask why he's acting strange we reach Hinata so I say goodbye and let them be. He's started taking her home as our lectures are at similar times. As I head towards the other car park where I'm meeting Gaara, I can't help but wonder why he suddenly started acting weird. I'll have to remember to ask him next time.

* * *

><p>"Kit." He hugs me and I can't help but let myself sink into his arms.<p>

"Racoon." We let go and smile at our old nicknames we gave each other back when we first met. They became more like pet names than nicknames once we started dating. We make our way to the park across from campus; he tries to hold my hand but I pretend not to notice and shove both hands into the back pockets of my jeans. We sit down on one of the park benches. We sit in silence for a few moments though I still enjoy sitting with him; I didn't realise how much I actually missed him.

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I would have stayed longer but something came up and I've gotta get back to sort it." I don't ask what came up, even when we were going out I ever asked what he did whenever he would disappear; it's probably better not to know. "Come back with me." I can't help the sad smile that appears.

"You know I can't..." I feel him stiffen beside me but I don't look at him.

"Yes you can." He turns, pulls his leg up underneath him so he's facing me and holds my hands in his. I let him though I know I shouldn't, the feel of him still so familiar to me. "You could transfer to Suna University; I've already checked and they do a course similar to yours. Come back home, Naruko. Come back with me."

"Konoha is my home." It comes out as a whisper but he still hears me and drops my hands, standing up angrily. I still don't look at him; I can't bring myself to see the pain in his face again.

"No, Naruko. Your home is with me, in Suna."

"I can't go back there, Gaara. I thought you understood that." He puts his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look up at him.

"No I don't. I get it that you're scared of Orochimaru. But I can protect you. I love you, Naruko. Don't you see, I'd never let him get to you again. I'll look after you." I shake my head.

"I can't, Gaara. You know I love you too but..." He shakes my shoulders slightly.

"But you're not _in_ love with me." He makes it sound like a statement not a question and I feel the tears build up because he's right. I'll always love him but I'll never be in love with him.

"Naruko?" We both turn to the side to see Itachi and Dei standing a little bit away from us. "Is everything okay?" I just nod, not trusting my voice at the moment. Gaara glares at Itachi before turning to look at me again.

"It's because of him isn't?"

"Gaara, please don't." He takes his hands off me but holds my gaze.

"He's the reason why you can't love me back the way you should, isn't he? I bet he's even the reason why you left me, is that it? You didn't break up with me so that you could escape Orochimaru, you left me so that you could be with that bastard?" My legs shake as I stand up letting my backpack fall to the floor. I reach out for his hand but he steps out of the way. The tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"Don't do this, Gaara. That's not why I left, you know that. You even agreed it was best to move away from him." He turns to glare at Itachi again. It hurts me to see him so angry. _And it's because of me..._

"I bet you just forgot about me as soon as you got here. You wouldn't let me have your address or phone number, but as soon as you want something, it's okay to contact me again? Don't you realise how much that hurts, Naruko?" I reach out again, he lets me this time and I cling to his t-shirt. He's still facing Itachi but his eyes are on me.

"I'm sorry. I was so scared, Gaara. I didn't want to risk him finding me through you."

"How long?"

"What?" He sneers at me. I flinch but I don't move away.

"How long did it take you to sleep with him? It's alright as long as you're close to someone right? That's what you used to be like. Doesn't matter who, so long as..." Before I realise what I'm doing, I raise my hand and slap him. We stand in silence and I finally step away.

"How could you?" My voice is raised slightly, and I'm glad it's only the four of us around. I push him in the chest and he staggers slightly. "You know I only used that when there was no other option." I feel a bit of déjà vu as Itachi said something similar not too long ago. I watch as his face physically softens. He reaches out to me but I move back, the back of my knees hitting the bench.

"Kit, I'm sorry..."

"I'm gay." We both turn to look in his direction. I look back at Gaara.

"See? He's gay, I wouldn't just... wait a second." I face Itachi again. "You're what?"

"Naruko..." I turn to Deidara.

"You knew." He looks down slightly and I can't help but get angry, almost forgetting what we were just talking about. "You knew. All this time. Even when you were hinting at it, you knew didn't you?" He nods but doesn't look at me. Turning back to Gaara, if it wasn't for the situation I would have laughed at the shocked look on his face. I pick my bag up, slinging it over my shoulder. I cup his cheeks in my hands forcing him to look at me. "I'm sorry I hurt you Gaara. I never meant to, you do know that right?" He nods.

"I didn't mean to get angry..." I shake my head and give him a slight smile.

"I'm sorry I can't love you the way you want me to. I wanted to, believe me. Every day we were together I thought it would develop further. I wish it had. But even if it did, I had to get away. Too many bad things happened in Suna, Gaara." I lean in closer, pressing my lips against his own. Letting go, I walk past him to stand next to Itachi though I look straight ahead.

"And I'm sorry I ever thought that you could confide in your _best friend_. I've told you things I never wanted to think of again and you couldn't even tell me this." I start walking away

"Naruko..." I ignore him and just keep walking. I don't feel like going to the Uchiha home yet and I can't go to Kiba as he's probably still with Hinata. I head towards Kyuubi and wonder if he'll let me work the early shift instead. Or both, anything to distract me.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go. I feel like the "I'm gay" bit was a tad bit rushed but I didn't want to drag it out too much neither. I'll probably upload the next chapter later on in the week cause I don't like leaving it like this for too long!<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey guys, here's the next instalment! And it's a longer one too! Unfortunately I go back to Uni in about 4 weeks or so, so I'll probably go back to posting one chapter a month in case I don't get a chance to write much. Also I've just realised I've been spelling Naruko's surname wrong this whole time, I've been adding an extra 'a' into it. I had though about going through and changing it but I'm just going to leave it how it is because I'm lazy ;p_

_ Anywhoo's, on to the next chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21. Naru POV<strong>

Asuma didn't let me change my shifts but he did let me stick around and even played a game of chess with me while it was quiet. Of course I lost; I've never been good with strategy games. I did a lot of thinking while waiting for my shift to start and confided in Aya during her break; she's probably the only female I could consider as my friend. Not because I've got anything against the girls I know, I just fit in better with the guys. And I even realised that although I was angry Itachi never told me that he's gay, it didn't bother me that I knew now that there was no chance for us. And that maybe I don't love him like I used to anymore. And I think that upset me more...

"Go home, Naru. You look like you're about to collapse. I'll take over from here." I send Asuma a slight smile, mumbling a 'thanks', before grabbing my bag and leaving. I do feel quite tired, I haven't been sleeping properly because I've been worrying, and I haven't eaten anything yet today. Before my shift I even thought about Kiba's weird reaction when I joked about Itachi being gay. I sent him a text saying 'you knew', like I did with Deidara. I got a reply practically straight away, 'so he finally told you', but I never answered. He tried ringing me so I turned my phone off; I didn't feel like talking to him. Did everyone know except me?

It's 11pm, though I still don't feel like going back to Itachi's. I turn my phone back on to see a few messages and two voicemails. I check my texts first, looking at the oldest;

"_Dad says he wnts 2 talk 2 u whn u get home. He'll be in his office. S." _Hopefully that means Fugaku knows of some apartments. I really don't feel comfortable going back to my old place.

"_I'm sorry about today, Kit. It won't happen again. Keep in touch, okay. I'll come to visit again soon. Let me know if you need anything. I'm always here for you, Gaara."_ I smile as I head into the 24/7 supermarket not far from Kyuubi, grabbing the cheapest sandwich I can find; plain chicken, though it looks like it's been there a while. I pay for it before sitting on the bench outside to eat it. I send Gaara a text saying I'm sorry and that I'm grateful for everything. Checking the next two, I see one each from both Itachi and Kiba asking me to ring them. I delete them both. The last one is also from Sasuke.

"_Itachi sed u's got in another fight. Where r u? I no ur angry with him, I am 2. I only found out last week n not cuz it was his choice 2 tell me. He no's ur in love with him, he's prob known forever. So I cn imagine hw hard it musta been for him. I no he's ashamed and tht's probs part of the reason he cudn't tell u. So plz, for his sake, come home n talk to him Naru. He's going out of his mind thinking he's lost u forever."_

I reread the text a few times before sighing; though I'm still upset I can't find it in my heart to be angry with him anymore. I'm supposed to be his best friend but I've been so selfish this whole time. I send him a quick reply; _"Tell him I'm sorry. I'll be back soon."_ I get one back virtually straight away: "_Tell him yourself." _I throw the sandwich packaging away before setting off again, this time heading towards the Uchiha household. Repositioning my bag, I hold my phone up to my ear to listen to my voicemail, already knowing who they're probably from; the first one being Kiba.

"_Naruko, man. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted to, believe me. But Itachi had to be the one to tell you. I'm sorry about the way he did it; he told me what happened." _Since when did those two get so friendly? _"I know you're probably at work right now so call me back when you can, okay? And go talk to Itachi. I may not like him much, but you do so go sort it out with him, yeah?" _I press the button to call him back but there's no answer, he's probably fallen asleep playing one of his games; he does that a lot. I leave a message saying I'm fine and that I'm on my way to see Itachi now. The next one is from Itachi and I can't help but feel bad for how I reacted earlier.

"_Naru... I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to tell you like that but that guy was really pissing me off. He made me so angry; I thought he was going to hurt you when he was shaking you. I just blurted it out without meaning to. I'm sorry I made you angry, though I know you have every right to be. I know I've not been a very good friend to you lately, and I'm sorry for that too. I don't deserve you, Naru. I wish I could love you the way you love me." _ A tear runs down my face, I'd not long ago said something similar to Gaara. _"If it was my choice I would. Please come home..." _ I choke slightly at his voice, it sounds like he was trying not to cry and that hurt more than anything. Itachi's not one to cry, no matter what. I don't think I've ever seen him shed a tear; he's always been the strong one...

I don't bother ringing back as I walk up to his front door. I try the handle; it's unlocked so I walk in, taking my trainers and backpack off at the door. I pop my head round the doorway to the living area and see Fugaku drinking a brandy.

"Ah, there you are. I didn't think you'd be back tonight." I try to reply but he holds his hand up to stop me. "From what I gather you've had a fight with my son. So I won't keep you too long, you're here to make up, yes?" I just nod as he hands me some papers. "Here's a couple of apartments some of my acquaintances have currently up for rent. They're all decent enough, not too pricey either. I've written down their contact details; they said just to get in touch and they'll organise a viewing with you." I quickly flick through the papers before thanking him. "Now off you go, let this old man enjoy his drink. According to Mikoto, Itachi has been awful to deal with all afternoon. Though if he's in the wrong, don't let him off too easily." I thank him again before heading up the stairs. I can't help but smile as I hear Fugaku mumbling something about kids these days.

I stop outside Itachi room for a few moments to think about what I'm going to say, but nothing comes to mind. I sigh and send a quick glance towards Sasuke's room. It's quiet, but I can just hear some music coming from his room; though he should be in bed by now. Pulling up some virtually non-existent courage, I knock slightly on Itachi's door. I hear a quiet 'come in'. Going in, I close the door quietly behind me. He's sitting on the edge of his bed with his back to me. Walking over, I position myself behind him on the bed, legs wrapped round and crossed over his thighs. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my cheek against his bare back.

"Naru..." I press myself harder against him and just enjoy how close we are. After a while he peels me off and repositions us so we're facing each other. He picks the apartment papers up from where I dropped them. "Is this why Father wanted to see you?"

"Yeah. I like the look of this one." I indicate to the one he's currently looking at.

"You know you're welcome to stay here as long as you want; there's no rush to find a new place. Mother loves having you here." I shake my head as he puts them on his bedside table.

"Nahh, I need to get back to normal. I'm gunna try view them this weekend if you wanna come with?" He gives me a slight smile, though it's pained and I know he's going to bring up what happened earlier soon.

"Sure. Naruko, about today..." I reach over and press my finger against his lips.

"Not now, okay?" He nods. "Let's just go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Okay. You do look a bit rough..." We stand up and he pulls the covers back before climbing in. I remove my jeans before turning off the light. Thankfully Itachi isn't like me, so I don't have to watch my step while making my way to his bed. I climb in beside him and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. I sling my left arm over him and slide one of my legs between his own, closing my eyes. I miss this feeling; I've always felt safe in his arms. "I love you, Naru." He presses his lips against my forehead briefly. I let the tears escape and he holds me tighter.

"Me too, 'tachi. Me too..."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you had all this money and never knew about it." I shovel corn flakes into my mouth as Itachi reads over the documents Mr Yamato gave me a few days ago; glasses perched on the end of his nose. Speaking of glasses, I need to go get my eyes checked; I'm finding it harder to see the board in lectures lately.<p>

"Me neither. Think of all those times I could have paid my rent on time! The landlady was ready to throw me out after last time." I look up at him as I finish my bowl, knowing he's holding back from scolding me about that. We both have the day off and I don't need to be at the school until one.

"Have you rang any of Father's friends yet?" I get up to wash out my bowl. I'll hold my hands up; I'm a slob, but only in my own home. I think I've tidied up after myself while being here more than when I lived back home.

"Yup, rang them while you were in the shower. Got some meetings on Saturday and Sunday if you're free?" I skip back over, sitting opposite him again. I watch as he takes his glasses off before rubbing his eyes. All male Uchiha's have bad eyesight; Itachi generally wears red contacts, I know weird right?, but lately they've been irritating his eyes so he's gone back to his glasses. I've only seen Sasuke wear glasses a few times so I'm guessing he normally wears contacts.

"I'm sure I could fit you into my busy schedule." I grin at him while I look through the details of the different apartments. We had a good long chat this morning when we woke up. He confessed that he only realised he was gay just before we started Uni. He had a feeling that's probably why he had no interest in girls but only figured it out when he started hanging out with Dei a lot more. Apparently Dei had been having problems with his ex-boyfriend for a while and not long after they broke up Itachi confided in him and they ended up kissing. He said it was originally just an experiment to confirm whether or not he was gay but then he started wanting to be with Dei more and more and realised he liked him more than just a friend. They've only been going out a month at tops, he said he can't remember when what was going on between them became official, and that they're taking things slow seeing as Itachi's new to all this.

He also admitted he's a bit ashamed of it and he's frightened about what his dad will think. He told me he had brought it up with his dad once but he got dismissed. That was the first day I came back to the Uchiha house when I walked in on them having an argument. I felt a bit guilty about getting angry with him when he refused to tell me what the argument was about. His mother already knows; he talked about it with her after she overheard the incident with Kiba last week. He told me about Kiba going to their house in the middle of the night last week after one of our arguments and that's when Sasuke found out. I felt bad for him while we were talking about it earlier. His father is a lovely man but he's very set in his ways. I can't imagine how hard it must be. I told him I was in love with him, even though he already knew, but that lately I didn't think I loved him like I used to. I still love him, more than anything, but just maybe not _in_ love like I'd thought. And that actually scares me slightly because I'm thinking of the other Uchiha and I really shouldn't be.

I also finally told him all about Gaara; that he picked me up one night when he saw me on the streets and took me under his wing. We knew each other briefly from school though we were from different crowds, but after he picked me up we became inseparable. He tried to get me off the drugs and alcohol but I couldn't stop. He was telling the truth to Itachi when he said he'd never taken drugs, though he did used to drink with me quite a lot. We would bunk off from school and go drinking the park, nobody ever seemed to care. I even told him a bit more about Orochimaru; I'd only mentioned him briefly to Itachi because I was ashamed of what I'd done in the past. And Orochimaru was a big part of my life at the time; he was not only my drug dealer but my pimp. Of course he found out about me sleeping with that guy to get my mother's fox back; so whenever I couldn't afford the drugs he's send me to his 'friends' so that I could get a hit. Not long after, I started dating Gaara and even though he knew I'd slept with people to get a fix he never knew how often and he didn't think I'd done it while I was with him. I became a good liar when I was a kid, though I'm sure he suspected it sometimes but he never called me up on it. We were both in a bad place at the time; sometimes it was just easier to forget than to bring it up.

Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. I started looking at college and Uni courses to get me out of there, which led me to Konoha. KU had the best course for the sports degree I wanted to do and that's how I ended up back here. I stopped drinking and taking drugs just before I left and broke up with Gaara. In one of the letters I'd gotten from Itachi he's given me his mobile number though I'd never contacted him. I think I was eighteen, or was it nineteen?, when I turned up in Konoha one day and phoned him using the nearest payphone. I was already going through withdrawals by the time we met up but Itachi kept me focused, I've never touched drugs since though I still drink occasionally. I enrolled in college to get what I needed for Uni, got a job at Kyuubi and the Old lady's restaurant and here I am now.

"Earth to Naruko." His hand waves in front of my face. "Where'd you go?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. And I'm sure that Sasuke was lying to me the other night about seeing Lee on Saturday. I can't help but worry that he's doing something fishy, like drinking again. My hold on the bottle tightens; he better not be drinking again.

"Do you want a lift to the school?" I take a swig of my water. I check my watch before setting my bottle down.

"Sure. I'll just go get my stuff." I run upstairs to grab my bag before coming back down to retrieve my water bottle.

"Are you working tonight?" We head to the door and I quickly check my hair in the mirror in the hallway, brushing my fringe out the way.

"Nahh. I've got the night off 'cause I'm working all weekend. Was thinking of hitting the gym though; I feel like I've not been in forever. You want to come?" We climb into the car and Itachi speeds off.

"I'll pass." I snigger; Itachi hates working out with me. "Take Dogbreath with you. I'm sure he'll enjoy a bit of 'light' exercise."

"He'll probably be with Hinata." Hmm, everyone seems to be getting a partner except me...

"That his girlfriend?" I watch everything go by as we wiz past.

"Not yet. Though they'll probably make it official soon. He's really into her."

"Is that the Hyuga's cousin?"

"Yeah." We pull up outside the school as I yawn. I still feel tired even though I slept fine last night. Good work out tonight should make me feel better. Or maybe I'll just go for a run; I do have my sportswear in my bag.

"Do you want me to pick the rest of your stuff up from your old place?" I turn and give him a smile.

"Please. I've already rang the landlady and told her I won't be going back. I just can't..."

"No problem. I'll go get them now." We say goodbye and I head into the school. The only bad thing about my placement is that I'm not just doing phys. ed. I also help with the mandatory subjects and I hate them. Luckily it's not anything too bad, though sometimes I do have to supervise the kids if the teacher has to pop out for a bit. I head to the staff room and dump my stuff in my locker. I hear the bell go, indicating the end of the lunch break and head out into the corridors. I can already feel this is going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

><p>I didn't have Sasuke in any of my classes today so I tried ringing him to see if he wanted to walk back with me but he never answered. Making my way out of the school, I catch his duck-butt hair in the distance and head after him. I'm about to shout out but notice he heads in the opposite direction to home. I know I probably shouldn't follow him but I do anyway, keeping my distance just in case he happens to look back. I even pull my cap out of my bag and put in on to help disguise myself. I follow him into town until we reach a little cafe and I wonder if he's maybe meeting a girl. I feel a slight twinge in my chest but ignore it. You're an adult Naru; remember he's just a kid. I watch through the window, feeling a bit like a detective, and see him go past the counter and into the back. Okay so maybe not meeting a girl here, but what's he doing? I enter the shop, again I know I shouldn't though I can't stop myself, and sit at the table in the corner. Picking up the menu, I position it so I'm hiding behind it but I can still see over it. I hear laughing come from the kitchen as a young man with orange hair comes over.<p>

"Can I get you anything?" I give him a smile while keeping one eye on the door Sasuke went into.

"Just an orange juice please." He heads off as I put the menu down. I pull out the mathematics coursework of some of the year 11 students as well as the mark scheme. Ibiki also teaches maths, he seems to have too many jobs at that school, and asked me to help mark some of the work. He went through one of them with me earlier so that I know what I'm doing. He'll be checking them anyway once I'm finished but it'll still make it easier on him in the long run. I also grab a red pen and make a start on the first one, keeping my cap low and looking up every now and again. My juice appears not long after though I don't see Sasuke for ten minutes. After a while, a large group of girls come in, gossiping excitedly about the 'super hot' worker here, taking up half the room.

"Can I get you ladies any drinks?" I look up recognising that voice. Sasuke stands by the large group holding a pad and pen; he's even wearing black apron with 'Atasuki Cafe' written across the front with a name tag clipped to one of the apron's straps. The teenagers giggle and gush over him. I watch as he just smiles the whole way through before finally getting an order from them. I watch as he heads back into what I guess to be the kitchen and listen to the girls talk non-stop about the 'gorgeous' new worker. Sasuke and the man who served me come out not long after with the girls' drinks on a tray. I lower my gaze, focusing back on the work in front of me. I can't believe Sasuke's working here; no, what I can't believe is that he didn't tell me. I know it's not serious, but I would have thought he would tell me something like this; I thought we were friends...

An hour or so later, and many giggling girls later, the cafe is quiet again and I sneak a peek at Sasuke clearing tables with a young girl who I'm guessing also works here. I watch as they laugh and joke on, though I'm sure there's a bit of flirting going on there. My eyes drop to the next piece of coursework, having finished the first one a few minutes ago. I feel cheeks flush slightly and I don't know whether its embarrassment of seeing the teenagers flirt so openly or annoyance at the fact that it's Sasuke. I hear Sasuke say something about sitting down for five minutes while there's a lull and I get a shock when he sits down opposite me.

"That's my math coursework isn't it?" He places a fresh glass of juice in front of me, the other one long since been emptied. I sneak a glance up at him, expecting him to be angry but his face remains void of emotion. That usually means bad things are going to happen; I've learnt that from Itachi.

"Urmm, yeah it is..." We lock eyes for a few moments before I glance down again, automatically pulling my cap further down to hide my face even though he already knows it's me. As soon as I've let go he pulls it off my head dropping it onto his work. I look up again and there's a slight smile on his face though I don't know whether that's good or not.

"You followed me." That sounds more like a statement that a question...

"Will you believe me if I say 'no'?" His mouth twitches slightly and I have a felling he's holding back his laughter. I guess that means he's not as angry as I thought.

"No." We sit in silence for a bit.

"Hey Uchiha. Five minutes are up. Back to work, ya lazy sod."

"Yeah yeah, you ol' geezer." A red headed guy laughs before nipping back into the kitchen. He turns to look at me again. I squirm slightly in my seat. "I finish in forty-five minutes. If you stick round til then I'll walk home with you."

"Okay." He stands up and fixes my hair before heading back into the kitchen. I'm sure I hear the others ask if I'm his girlfriend. I put my cap back into my bag and start on Sasuke's work. I look up just as he exits the kitchen again and can't help but smile at the blush on his face.

* * *

><p>I follow behind Sasuke as he leads the way home. It's only half six but I can't be bothered to go to the gym now; though I might still go out for a run. I managed to get about three bits of work marked, though near the end I gave up as I couldn't concentrate. Instead I watched Sasuke interacting with the customers and his co-workers. I try to keep up with him but his legs are longer than mine and I'm tired. Halfway home though he slows down a bit so I can walk beside him rather than lagging behind.<p>

"So why did you follow me?" He looks down at me and I can't help but notice he's grown a bit taller. Might as well tell the truth...

"I was hoping I'd find out why you lied to me the other day." He looks back in front of him.

"So you noticed." I nod even though he probably didn't see. "But why follow me?"

"I was worried in case..." He looks at me and I immediately regret what I started to say.

"In case what?" Ahh shit.

"In case you were drinking again." He stops and stares at me. I stop a bit in front and turn back to face him.

"I told you I stopped. I thought you believed me." He glares at me so I send one straight back.

"I did. I mean I do. But what do you expect me to think when you lie to me? How do you expect me to trust that you've stopped if you lie straight to my face?" His gaze lowers to his feet.

"I didn't want you to know."

"Why?" He looks back up at me, his face hard again.

"Because I'm doing it for you, okay?" I give him a funny look, though my face softens. "I hate that you're putting me ahead of yourself. You're using your own money to pay for my re-sits even though you've got problems of your own. And it's worse now that you were burgled. You said all your savings had been taken. What was I supposed to do? Just sit back and let you ruin your education because you're too busy working so you can pay for my mistakes? I'm working just so that I can pay for them myself without Mother or Father finding out." I wrap my fingers around the arm closest to me.

"You don't have to do that Sasuke." He shakes me off.

"Yes, I do. I can't just let my brother's friend, who hardly even knows me, pay for the stupid things I've done. It's not fair." I frown at that. I may not have seen him in years but I thought we were becoming friends...

"You're right, it's not fair. But I chose to do this, Sasuke. Nobody's forcing me to do something I don't want to. And I don't want to just be your 'brother's friend'. I'm your friend too, kiddo." I shouldn't be saying these things. I shouldn't want to get closer to him. "I want to be someone you can rely on. You say I hardly know you, but I feel like I do. I want you to look up to me like you used to. I feel like I understand you Sasuke. And maybe I shouldn't, but I care about you. A lot. I want to help you. Plus, I paid for your re-sits yesterday."

"Eh, but how? All your money..." He looks at me confused and I can't help but find his expression cute.

"My parents left me a trust fund. I only found out about it when I turned twenty-one. So you don't need to work for me. I don't want you to repay me."

"But..." I start walking again and he follows behind.

"I can see how much you enjoyed working there." He catches up and looks down at me. "So I think you should work for yourself. Use the money on yourself, Sasuke." We reach his house and I nearly trip over the junk in the passageway. Sasuke bumps into me as I stop suddenly.

"What's all this crap?" Itachi pops his head round the corner.

"This is what we call 'Naruko's crap'." I pick up a medal I got back when I was in high school for winning something or other, I only used to attend phys. ed. and sports days.

"Huh. I didn't realise I had this much stuff."

"It's amazing what one girl can fit under her bed and in her cupboards, un." Dei appears next to Itachi and gives a slight wave.

"It's a talent." Mikoto also appears; nearly a full house.

"Oh, you two are finally back. Come have something to eat. Deidara made ramen for us so you can sort your stuff out later, Naru dear. Fugaku's working late at the office so he'll not be joining us." She drags me with her into the dining room. "Oh my, Naruko. Have you lost weight?" She lifts my shirt up and I blush as the three guys watch. I try to push her hands away but she shoves my own out of the way and undo's the belt on my jeans. She's never been one for subtleness.

"Mother, this isn't necessary..." She shh's Itachi and I have to grab my jeans before they fall down. It wouldn't have been so bad but I could only find a thong to wear this morning and I'd rather not show my bottom to the whole room.

"I thought they looked baggier than usual on you. Come on; let's get some food into before you turn into a skeleton." I let her drag me to my chair as I re-buckle my belt. I catch Sasuke giving me a disapproving look and I can guess he knows my weight loss is mostly due to not being able to afford to eat. Well hopefully from now on I don't have to worry about not affording food, at least until the trust fund runs out; but hopefully I've have a better income coming in by then.

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go! Let me know what you think ^.^<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey guys, here's this month's chapter of FL! This is first week back at uni and I've already got 3 assignments to do :( I've got up to chapter 34 written so I'll be able to keep posting even if I haven't had the time to write. I'm a bit stuck with chapter 35 at the mo, I know what I want to happen but I'm having a bit of a block. But hopefully by the time it comes to posting that chapter I'll have more written! From this chapter onwards there will be a few time skips to keep in with what's happening. __Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22. Naru POV<strong>

"This one." I run my hand across one of the bookcases in the living area. I turn to smile at Itachi, "I like this one." It's the last apartment we went to see and although it wasn't the one I originally like, I think it's perfect. I could see myself living here. It was part of an apartment complex, something similar to my old place though I'm on floor three. And there's a nice view out the balcony at the back of the apartment.

Over the next week we re-painted the walls; cream and orange in the living area, blue in my room, grey and cream in the bathroom and very pale orange in the kitchen. It was the half term holidays at Sasuke's school so he came over to help when he wasn't working. He eventually told Itachi and his parents that he'd gotten a job, but told them it was so he would have something to do during holidays and the weekends. His parents weren't too pleased; after all, they had enough money that Sasuke didn't have to work but they gave in eventually as they could see he enjoyed it. Though they made him promise not to work during exam times. The apartment was partly furnished so I only had to buy a washing machine and a fridge-freezer. I also gave in to Sasuke, and even Kiba's, pleas to buy a television. Though I refused to buy a games console; if I had one of my own I'd never do any work. Because of my connection to Fugaku, I got a discount on the price of the rent so I didn't mind so much paying for the T.V. Since me and Itachi still had to attend lectures this week, Sasuke offered to wait in for the deliveries so I organised for them all to come in the same morning. Kiba even managed to convince me to throw a home warming party so we organised it for the week after when I had the Friday off. Let's just say it's a good job I don't currently have any neighbours because we made a lot of noise that night, and I was still tidying two days later. Itachi, Dei and some of their friends even came, though Itachi told Sasuke he wasn't allowed which put the kid into a huff. So I promised I'd treat him to a takeaway instead when we next work on his English essay. That seemed to cheer him up slightly.

I move my couch, sit on it, and then move it back to where it originally was. I've finally unpacked everything; Itachi had dropped all my stuff off last week after we got the place sorted, but I still can't get this couch right. The downstairs buzzer goes off so I get off the couch again, still not happy with the position of it, and check the screen. Another thing I love about this place, it has a lot better security than where I used to live. Any visitors need to be let in by you so it makes me feel a lot safer. I see Sasuke's face and press the button to let him up. I unlock my door and leave it open for him. I rummage through one of the kitchen drawers, which are packed full of crap already, and pull out a menu for the local pizza place. I turn just in time to see Sasuke close the door behind him. He heads over and starts unpacking Tupperware boxes out of his backpack.

"What's all this?" He starts putting them away in the freezer.

"Mom wanted to make sure that you're eating. She got the maids to prepare some meals for you." I leave him to it.

"There's a menu on the table. Order something while I'm in the shower, yeah?" He grunts, which I can only guess is acknowledgment. "There's money there too. Nothing too expensive mind."

"Yes, mom." I give him the finger before heading for my shower.

* * *

><p>"Ahh that was good." I finish off my last bit of pizza and take a drink of coke. "Hey, how come your name wasn't on Ibiki's list for Sports day?" I watch as he answers questions to whatever homework he's doing, business I think.<p>

"Sports day in Novemeber? Are you serious?"

"You know he'll make you whether your name's on or not right? And he'll put you in the worst activities."

"Not if I don't turn in, he won't." We stare at each other for a while.

"Sasuke..." He waves his hand in dismissal as he takes a drink of his water.

"Don't worry, I handed it in late yesterday. Lee wouldn't let it go until I put my name down for at least one." I tap one of the answers on his sheet, even though I know I shouldn't because I've seen the mark scheme. He stares at it for a few moments before dropping his pen. "I hate this crap."

"I thought you were supposed to be a genius." He mumbles under his breath as I clean up.

"Obviously not with business." I just 'hmm' as I grab another can and some water for him.

"How are your English assignments coming along anyway?" I drop back in my chair and toss the water bottle at him. He fumbles but manages to catch it.

"They're coming along. I just need to make a proper start on the 'one you admire' one. The other two just need to be written up."

"How long you here for?" I grab my own work, it's just a practice multiple choice for the exams that are coming up.

"Itachi's coming to pick me up at eleven."

"Plenty time then." I circle answer 'a' but then cross through it and circle 'd' instead. "So where'd we get up to last time?" I answer a few more questions as he grabs his writing pad, presumably the one he used last time.

"You told me about your scars." He points to his own cheek.

"Oh yeah." I circle another answer. "What else do you want to know? You asking questions will probably be quicker than me telling you my whole life story." He nods and we're silent for a few minutes while he thinks. Finally he points to his chest.

"How you get that scar?" I lower my head slightly so that my bangs cover my eyes.

"Next question." I bite the end of my pen. I don't think I'm ready to talk about that quite yet.

"Okay." I smile slightly at how quick he dropped the subject. "You said you hated your parents for moving you away?" I nod. "Is that when you first started drinking?" I tap my pen against my chin.

"Honestly I can't actually remember when. Probably when I was around thirteen, fourteen maybe? So it must have been a few years after we moved. I was angry at lot, I ended up falling into the wrong crowd at school and they introduced me to alcohol. I don't think my parents ever knew what I was doing when I didn't come home some nights, though they probably suspected it. A lot of the kids my age were drinking and hanging out in dodgy places." He scribbles some things down as I finish the last question on my sheet. I'll compare answers with Kiba and Neji next week.

"What about the drugs?" I lean back in my chair and sigh.

"After my parents died. The people I used to hang around with introduced to them. I was hooked straight away. I hated myself for my parents' death. The drugs seemed to make everything better."

"How'd they die?" I let my eyes drop to the table. It always hurts to think of them.

"Car crash. It was my fault my dad wasn't paying attention to the road that night. We were arguing about something or other and he turned back to look at me. Next thing I know, I'm in hospital and they're dead. And even though I was the one not wearing my seatbelt, I lived and they didn't."

"Do you want to stop?" I shake my head and laugh.

"You should become a shrink, you know. It's what you sound like." I catch his smile as he focuses on his paper. "So yeah, started drugs after that, ended up in an orphanage. Met Gaara not long after and we ended up dating. He tried to get me to stop taking them but I was a lost cause, so the only thing he could really do was make sure I kept out of trouble."

"You mentioned that you had to ermm..." He looks away, a slight blush on his face. "That you had to, you know... to get your fox back."

"Have sex, you mean." I can't help but grin as his face gets redder. "You're so cute when you blush like that." I notice his ears start to turn pink and that makes saying what I did worth it. He's too easily embarrassed by things.

"Err, yeah. Did you have to do that very often?" Although I don't really want to be having this conversation with him, I did say he could ask me questions.

"Sometimes. If I couldn't afford to pay my dealer he would send me to someone who would pay for me, if I gave them something in return. It wasn't always full blown sex, but sometimes that was worse. There are some sick fuckers out there. I think I need a drink." I get up to grab a small bottle of vodka from the cupboard, a glass and some more coke, though I don't know how the vodka survived the party last week. I pour some in my glass before topping it up with my coke and sitting back down. "None for you though, mister." I smile at him so he knows I'm only playing with him but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Why did you stop then? It must have been hard but why did you come back here?" I neck the drink before pouring myself another one.

"Itachi." I smile slightly at the thought. "At the time he didn't know what was going on, though I don't think I've ever actually told him he's why I stopped." He looks at me slightly confused. "In his last letter to me he told me all about his time working for your dad and that he couldn't wait to go to Uni. It made me finally realise that I wanted something more out of life; that I didn't want to end up on the streets with a kid of my own, begging for money to pay for my next fix. He gave me his number once so I just left. I broke it off with Gaara and used the money that was supposed to be for my next fix to get here and rang Itachi. He helped me get clean, found me a place to live, I got my jobs here and I went to college. I owe a lot to your brother, even though he doesn't know it. If it wasn't for him I'd still be in Suna or worse." I left out the bit that I could have been dead by now. Best not put that morbid thought out there. We sit in silence as Sasuke makes his notes. "And here I am. So is that enough?" He finally looks up.

"Yeah I guess. I'll let you know if I need anything else"

"When's it due again?" I take a drink from my glass and frown. Beer is definitely better than this.

"Before the Christmas holidays. I'll probably start writing it up next week." I lean back in my chair. "Oh, I almost forgot." He starts packing his stuff up as it's nearly time for Itachi to come get him.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are you taking part in the staff sports events?" I sigh before standing up and walk him to the door.

"I'm Ibiki's assistant. Did you really think I'd get away without doing anything?" I hit him playfully as he sniggers. "It's not funny. He made me enter them all. Apparently I'm supposed to set an example to all you kiddies." I pinch one of his cheeks.

"Gerroff." He shakes me off before opening the door. Stopping just outside he turns back to me and I can't help but think he looks a tad bit uncomfortable. "Urm, Naru?"

"Yeah?" Before I can do anything, he steps forward and pulls me to him. I automatically wrap my arms around him as he holds me close. I feel his breath against my ear as he lowers his head and I can't help the shiver that runs through me. I just hope he didn't feel it.

"I'm sorry I forgot you." My breathing quickens as my fingers grip the back of his shirt. "And I just want you to know, I'm not afraid of them anymore." He pulls back slightly, placing he lips against my left check before doing the same to the other one. He finally lets go but doesn't look at me as he heads towards the elevators. He turns the corner and I finally close my door and lock it. I go over to the drawing he did for me, hanging above my television. I bring my hand up to my left cheek, tracing the three scars there. Heading over to the couch I move it one last time so that it's facing the picture before dropping down into it. I lean back, letting my head fall over the back slightly and close my eyes.

"What are you doing to me?"

* * *

><p>"Come on!" I whistle using my fingers. "Move those legs Uchiha!" Itachi laughs beside me. It's finally sports day and thankfully it hasn't rained yet, though it is a bit cold. I'm standing with the public observers, mainly just family of the kids though there isn't many seeing as most of them are at work. Though I'm not the only one cheering Sasuke on. Whenever I'm at school I treat Sasuke exactly the same as all the others but right now I'm just someone in the audience and not a member of staff. Though the girls don't seem happy that he gives us a wave as he passes us. I wave back as I shout out; "You call that running? My Grandma can do better than that!" I laugh as he shakes his head but keeps his position in first place.<p>

A few minutes later and he's won. His fan club go crazy as he receives his little medal and I can't help the smile that makes its way to my face as he jogs over to us, blatantly ignoring them. I hold my hand up and his own slaps against it in a high five. A few of the other lads come over to join him.

"How come you didn't cheer us on, Miss?"

"Yeah that hurts our feelings, you know." They all give me high fives anyway. They're all in my favourite class for phys. ed. I always come away after that lesson laughing at their silly antics.

"I'll cheer for you guys next time yeah? Now go shower. You all stink." They all give me mock salutes.

"Yessir." They all run off laughing dragging Sasuke along with them.

"You're quite popular with the kids aren't you?" I cuddle into Itachi as I shiver. I really don't want to be participating in this weather.

"Hmm I don't think I'm popular with the girls at the moment. They're all giving me the evils." I wave over to them; they give slight waves back, almost reluctantly, before wandering off. Probably to stalk Sasuke.

"Well you've always gotten along better with the guys." I look up at the sky and groan.

"I hope it doesn't rain while I'm running."

"Could all participating members of staff please report to the main desk. I repeat, could all participating members of staff please report to the main desk."

"Well that's me. Cheer for me, yeah? I want to see your pom poms and everything." He laughs as I walk away. I jog over to the desk which is just a desk from one of the classrooms with a big umbrella attached to it in case it starts raining. At least someone gets to keep dry.

"Ahh Naruko. There you are. I was afraid you'd chickened out." Ibiki pats me on the back as I stop beside him.

"Hah! I love a challenge. You'll be eating my dust in the race, _sir_." He laughs, patting me again.

"Oh, you're going to regret that missy!" He heads off to try frighten some of the other teachers. I've been training for this race since I found out I had to take part. I don't care much about the rest but I've made a bet with the teachers that I'm going to win. Apparently even the students are having bets between themselves.

"You do know Ibiki has never lost a race, don't you?" I smile at Kakashi.

"Yup, but there's gunna be a new champion this year, believe it!" I pump my fist in the air before jogging over to the start line. I hear a few of the teachers laugh at me. Quite often me and Ibiki challenge each other to silly competitions and it brings great amusement to the other staff. I unzip my tracksuit jacket and hand it to one of the kids that are collecting any valuables etc from the teachers. I hop from foot to foot before doing my warm-up stretches.

"You're going down, Uzumaki." We shake hands as some of the kids from our classes cheer us on. Even the kids enjoy the banter between us.

"Just you wait, _Morino_. I'm gonna make you eat those words." We let go, grinning at each other before getting into position. I kneel down, pushing my right foot behind me. It's me and Ibiki in the middle lanes, I don't think any of the others wanted to get between us.

"Okay. Ready." We share one final look before focusing to the front. "Set." I stretch my back up. "Go!" The gun goes off and I push myself away. I hear the kids shout out our names, some of them even chanting. We have to do three laps of the track whereas the kids only had to do two, lucky buggars. I glance to the side and see I'm neck to neck with Ibiki. I smirk over at him as I push my legs harder, getting a bit in front of him. I hear him growl behind me but that just pushes me further. We hit the second lap and I realise the other teachers never even set off and it's just between the two of us. I focus on keeping my breathing controlled as he catches up so he's alongside me again.

We hit the third lap and the shouting and chanting gets louder and louder. Even the teachers are cheering us on now. I can feel the adrenaline running through me as I make my legs go faster; just half a lap to go. The sweat drips down my face as I get in front again, though it's not by much. _Come on, just a bit more._

"Come on Naruko!" I glance over to where I was previously standing and see Kiba and Dei have finally turned up and cheering along with the two Uchiha's. Sasuke whistles at me like I did to him as we pass by. "Show that old guy who's boss!" I grin and push my legs harder still putting a bit more distance between us. I reach the finish line and skid to a stop. Ibiki stops beside me and leans on me for support. Clinging to each other we laugh as we pant like dogs.

"And the winner of the Naruko versus Ibiki race is Naruko!" I laugh harder and punch my fist into the air, whooping. A few of the young lads run over fussing over me and lift me up onto their shoulders cheering. I watch Kakashi come over and pat Ibiki on the back. I look over to Itachi and the others, grinning at them. I give them a victory sign, my gaze lingering on Sasuke slightly, before looking back at Ibiki who's looking up at me. I pump my fist in the air for the second time,

"Wahh-hooooo!"

* * *

><p>In the end I only won the race and the javelin but I was happy with just winning the race; I was too worn out to concentrate on the others. Because I won Ibiki had to buy the drinks for all staff on the next night out. Our race was the talk of the school almost every day after. It even managed to spread to Uni, courtesy of Kiba. I kept getting pats on the back from people I don't even know; apparently it's 'cause they all had Ibiki when they attended the high school.<p>

I run out of the exam hall, Kiba and Neji hot on my heels. I stop outside and jump on them both pulling their heads towards my own. I hear a few people laugh, most of them are used to my strange antics by now.

"No more exams!" They push me away, wiping their cheeks where I'd given them each a sloppy kiss. Kiba mumbles something about not wanting to catch any 'Naruko germs'.

"You do realise we still have three more, don't you?" I stick my tongue out at Neji.

"Did you have to ruin my delusion? Can't I look forward to Christmas without thinking about silly exams?" We set off to the car park and they wrap an arm each around my shoulders.

"Sorry my friend, but you need to revise if you want to pass." I huff.

"Not all of us can be geniuses you know." He smirks at me and opens his mouth to say something but I stop him, pressing the palm of my hand against his mouth. "Don't you dare start going about destinies and all that crap... Hey!" I pull my hand away. "You licked me..." I smirk back at him and wipe my hand across his cheek. He stands shocked for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes at me.

"Naruko..." I pull away from them and run in front a bit trying to hold my laughter in.

"Hey Naru..." I turn around to look at Kiba. They both grin at me before dumping the contents of their water bottles over my head. I stand their shocked for a few minutes before glaring back at them.

"Why you..." They break off into a run and I head after them, grabbing my own water bottle out my bag and squirting them with it. "Get back here you cowards!"

* * *

><p>We eventually fall down onto the grass in the park, out of breath. We chased each other around the Uni grounds for a while before ending up in the park. They finally gave up after I managed to push both their faces into the fountain. Luckily though, we usually carry towels around with us so we were able to dry ourselves off after our water fight. We lean against a tree and I'm glad it hasn't snowed yet otherwise it wouldn't just be our heads that were wet.<p>

"How come you're so excited about Christmas anyway?"

"I'm spending it with the Uchiha's." They nod, leaning against me slightly. They don't say anything else about it, they don't have to. I'm finally gonna have a normal, well normal as can be, Christmas; it's been a long time since I had a proper Christmas. Both Fugaku and Mikoto are going to be there, even though they're sometimes absent throughout the rest of the year they always make and effort for Itachi and Sasuke; and that hasn't changed ever though they're older.

"Oh that reminds me. I want you to meet a friend of mine sometime." I turn to look at Neji.

"A friend?" Kiba sits up facing us both and nods in what I think is agreement?

"Yeah. You see we've been discussing your love life, or rather lack of, lately." I turn to glare at him.

"Kiba..." He holds his hands up.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna make you meet up with him by yourself." Neji moves as well so that they're both kneeling in front of me and I feel a bit trapped.

"Exactly. You're not working tonight right? We thought we'd head out to Kyuubi, play some pool, have some drinks and you could meet him there. Get to know him."

"Urmm..."

"Come on, Naru! It'll be good for you! You need someone to focus on now that you're not after Itachi no more. He can even tag along if it makes you feel more comfortable." They both stare me down before I hold my hands up.

"Okay, okay. I give up; can you's back away now? You're breathing in my valuable oxygen." They grin at each other.

"Great!" Kiba grabs his phone and I watch puzzled as he sends a text.

"There's one more thing though." Neji also sends a text.

"What..." I'm almost afraid to ask... They grin at each other one last time before helping me up to my feet.

"Tenten and Hinata are going to help you get ready." Oh great. That means they're going to make me dress up, doesn't it?

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go, hope you liked it! Next chapter will be out sometime in October! XD<em>


	23. Chapter 23

_I know I haven't updated for a about a month or so, Uni's been pretty hectic and I'm still working so I feel like I haven't had much time to myself lately but I thought I'd quickly upload this one. As you can probably expect I haven't had time to write any more of this, thankfully I'm into the 30's for chapters so hopefully I'll get some more done before we get to that point. Anyway, enough of me moaning; here's the latest chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23. Naru POV<strong>

I was right; Tenten and Hinata forced me to wear a dress. And not a decent length one, no. I was afraid to bend over in case I showed my bottom, it was that short. I grumble as I follow the girls into Kyuubi. How am I supposed to play pool in this?

"Woah, Naruko. Almost didn't recognise you there." Aya smiles at me from behind the bar. I mumble about women being too forceful and she just laughs. Humph, some friend she is. "Your friends are in the back."

"Thanks!" The girls drag me away before I can beg Aya for help. I let them pull me with them to the back room. "Hey guys." They keep me behind them for a few moments as they all say hello before pushing me forward. I pout as the guys stare at me.

"Go on then. Tell me how silly I look. I told them I don't do iddy-biddy bits of clothing." I finally look at them. "What?" Itachi gets up and gives me a quick hug.

"You look really nice." He smiles down at me. "If I wasn't gay..." He winks at me and I blush. "I'll go get us some drinks." The girls wrap an arm each around my shoulders just in time for Kiba to take a picture. Tenten and Hinata came armed with bags of clothes and makeup earlier on. They made me try on so many different outfits until the finally decided on this dress, claiming it was 'perfect'. It's one of Tenten's and though it's a few years old it's in pretty good condition, though I wouldn't have willingly worn it. It's a blue dress with black straps, which cross over at the back, runching slightly at the bottom making me look slimmer than I normally do. Mrs U was right, I need some meat on my bones; though I have gained a bit weight since then. I'm also wearing blue heels to match the dress and they clipped part of my hair back to keep it off my face. Kiba whistles so I give him the finger.

"Hey. You're supposed to be a lady." They guys laugh so I stomp my foot playfully.

"Budge over." I sit down next to Dei as Itachi comes back with my drink. Hinata and Tenten sit next to their boyfriends; Kiba finally plucked up the courage to ask Hinata out a while back.

"So where's this mystery guy?" I nudge Itachi telling him to shh.

"How do you know? I didn't tell you..." I look around the group to see them all grinning at me. "Urgh! You're all in on this aren't you? Come on then, where is he? Let's get this over with." I down half of my beer.

"He'll be coming with Shino, though they're gonna be a bit late. Apparently Shino couldn't find Shika but they're on their way now." I take a sip of my beer, drinking it slower this time.

"Couldn't find him?" Come to think of it I haven't met many of Neji's other friends; Tenten, obviously, Choji and maybe some others but never this Shino or Shika.

"Shikamaru likes to fall asleep in the strangest of places so sometimes it's hard to find him." Neji shrugs like this is a normal thing; and I guess it is for them. Strange guy. Maybe he'll fall asleep when he gets here so I don't get stuck with him. I smile but hide it with my bottle.

"Well then, while we're waiting; who fancies a game of pool?"

* * *

><p>"Oh yeah! Who's the man?" I high five Dei; we'd played doubles and I'd just take our winning shot. I managed to keep from showing my cheeks by having Dei stand behind me every time I bent over. We played Kiba and Neji; the others cheering us on and keeping our glasses full.<p>

"In that dress, not you. Though he's not much better with that hair." I turn to see a tall guy with spiky hair, hands shoved into his front pockets, and a shorter guy wearing a hoodie. Dei looks a bit nervous; from what Itachi's told me he's pretty conscious about his long blonde hair. I think he used to get bullied or something.

"At least he doesn't look like a pineapple, you arsehole." I move in front of him. "You better back off, _pineapple-boy_. Before I make you." I stare up at him but he just smiles down at me; with a twinkle in his eye? What a weirdo.

"Heh. You're a feisty one, aren't you?"

"Why you..." I lift my hand up, ready to hit him, but Kiba grabs my arm pulling me back. "Hey! What are you..."

"Finally; took you's long enough to get here." Neji, who had been at the toilet when the guys showed up, greets them both; introducing them to the rest us as my cheeks redden in anger. That pineapple is the guy they want to set me up with? No way is that ever happening. "Naruko was just going to get a round in. Why don't you help her Shika?" I'm about to protest but Kiba nips the arm that he's still holding. I look over to see Neji and Shikamaru watching me and I can't help but frown over at them.

"Calm down Naru." Kiba speaks into my ear. "Shika isn't much of a people person so he always makes a bad first impression. He also has a strange sense of humour; he wasn't trying to be offensive. Give him another chance, yeah?" He finally lets me go, giving me a slight nudge forward. I turn to Itachi who's fussing over Dei, probably telling him he likes his hair, but he smiles reassuringly over at me. I huff slightly before storming past towards the bar without looking back to see if the guy's following. I squeeze into the crowd at the bar; it's quite busy tonight, Aya and the others are busy serving people at the other end of the bar.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I feel his breath against my ear and shiver slightly, scolding myself for reacting. Breathing on my ear has always been my weak spot. I ignore him and wave over to Aya; she holds up her hand as if to say 'two minutes'. "I didn't mean to offend you or your friend." I continue ignoring him as I count the drinks I need in my head. Do I need to get him and the quiet one a drink?

"Do you and your friend want a beer?"

"Sure." He answers just in time as Aya comes over and I rhyme off the drinks; coke for Itachi. Urgh, I hate paying for rounds; it's so expensive, but we're all taking our turns tonight. Aya piles the bottles and coke onto a tray as I pull money out of my purse. "I'll get them." Shikamaru hands the money over before I can react. I turn slightly so that I can look up at him; eyebrow raised. I notice he's still got that twinkle in his eyes as he looks down at me and I can't help but admit he is kind of cute. "We kinda got off on the wrong foot didn't we?" He takes the change from Aya and she moves along to the next customer, but he doesn't move and I'm trapped between him and the bar. I look back down as he holds his hand out. "How about we start again? I'm Shikamaru Nara." I think about what Kiba said; and although he pissed me off I guess I can give him another chance. I know I make a bad impression sometimes so I accept his hand and smile up at him.

"Naruko Uzumaki." He smiles back, lifting my hand up to his mouth.

"Nice to meet you. Naruko." He kisses the top of my hand as I feel my cheeks heat up. He lets go and grabs the tray, leading the way back to the others. As I follow I can't help but admire his arse. I can't help but smile; maybe he's not as bad as I thought.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Dei left not long after Shika and Shino arrived; Dei had some art exhibition thing-y early tomorrow and Itachi was giving him a lift because his car was at the garage. Neither of them seem to have much luck with cars. Shino also disappeared though I don't know when. I found out that Neji, Shika, Shino and Tenten all grew up together and have been best friends ever since they met. It's nearing closing time, though we're still playing pool. Well me and Shika are playing pool while the others watch as I lose. Badly. I never lose at pool. I pout and stomp my foot playfully. They all just laugh so I hit Kiba, who happened to be the closest, with my cue. He pretends to be in pain; he should have been a drama student.<p>

"Maybe we should have warned you that Shika has also never lost a game." I put the cue back, swatting at Neji's head as I pass.

"Thanks for the heads up guys." Hinata passes my drink over and I take a swig, nodding my thanks to her.

"Naruko hates to lose." Neji explains to Shika so I glare at him, tossing a bit of my drink at him.

"Come on kiddos; it's closing time." Asuma walks past us, cigarette in his hand as he heads outside.

"I thought you were quitting!" He just waves his hand before heading out the door. He smokes way too much.

"Let's go before your boss throws us out." We down the rest of our drinks before putting them on the bar. I wave to Aya and the other girls as we head out.

"See you tomorrow, Naru!" We step outside into the cold and I can't help but shiver. Heading up to the main street we split up because I live in the opposite direction to the others now. Kiba would usually walk me home but Hinata is staying over so I somehow ended up with Shika walking me home. I can't help but think they planned this. Those interfering buggars. Another shiver runs through me and I rub my arms trying to keep warm.

"Here." Shika takes his jacket off before draping it across my shoulders. "How long have you worked at Kyuubi?" I push my arms through the sleeves, zipping it up.

"Thanks. And about two years or so. I got a job at a restaurant as well not long after I moved." I glance over at him; he's walking a few paces ahead of me, hands shoved in his front pockets again.

"Where are you from?" I try walking faster but it's impossible in these heels, especially after drinking. Not that I can walk in them properly when I'm sober.

"Here originally. Though I moved to Suna when I was younger." We walk the rest of the way in silence as I hobble along. About half way home he slows down slightly to walk beside me. Edging closer, he wraps his right arm around my shoulders pulling me close to him. Looking up I smile at the slight blush on his face and I'm glad we started over; I've found that I quite like him. He's interesting, in a way. Throughout the night I've found out bits and pieces about him. Like he's really intelligent, probably same level as Itachi, but he's incredibly lazy. He still lives with his dad who wants him to carry on the family business though he has no interest in it. At the moment he's working for Choji's family who own an all you can eat restaurant in town and although he would like to go to Uni he doesn't know what he wants to do. He's a good strategist; he's never lost a game of chess except to his dad. I can't help but wonder if he'll ever figure out what he wants to do or if he'll just keep plodding on through life. We reach my apartment and I enter the code to get in the main doors. I turn back to look at him and smile, my gaze moving to look up at the sky.

"It's snowing." He follows my gaze before turning back to me. It's starting to come down pretty heavy and I wonder if I should invite him in or not. I know he's still virtually a stranger to me but he's Kiba and Neji's friend... I can trust him right?

"I'll see you again, yeah?" The slight blush shows again and I can't help but find him cute.

"Do you want to come in?" The door starts beeping quietly; before long it'll get louder if I keep the door open. "You'll get soaked walking home."

"I, ermm..." I reach out to grab his hand, pulling him into the building behind me. We make our way up to my apartment. I usher him in and offer him a drink but he refuses. "I think I've had enough already." Removing his coat, I hang it up next to the door. "Did you do this?" I turn around and see him looking at Sasuke's drawing.

"Nahh, I can't draw to save my life. Itachi's kid brother did it for me for my birthday. He's good isn't he?" He nods before making his way over to me. I stretch my arms above my head and yawn. "You can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." He gives me an odd look and I realise that's not something a girl would say, is it?

"I'll have the couch." I'm too tired to argue so I just nod. He stands in front of me and I can't help but feel a bit awkward, though he looks pretty much the same. "Urm, Naruko?"

"Hmm?" I look up just as he starts to lean down towards me. One of his hands cups my cheek as he presses his lips against my own and I close my eyes. I reach a hand up to hold the back of his head, pulling him closer. It might just be the alcohol but my body starts to heat up. It's been a long time since I've been with anyone; the kiss with Gaara and the thing with Kiba don't really count. His hand moves from my cheek to my back and I shiver as he runs his hand over my lower back. We break apart, slightly out of breath. He kisses me again and although my body's telling me to take it further, I resist, using my other hand to push him away slightly though I keep one hand on his head. I don't want to be just a one night stand because I'm actually finding myself liking this guy. "Shika, I..." He presses his lips against mine one last time before straightening up. My hand falls to his shoulder, though I don't attempt to move it. Looking up at him, he just smiles before letting me go.

"Don't worry, Naruko. I'm a gentleman." I smile back before going to grab the spare quilt. I hand it to him before pointing out the bathroom and telling him to help himself to the kitchen.

"Goodnight then." He starts taking his shirt off and I force myself to look away in case I go back on my decision.

"Goodnight. Naruko." I shut my bedroom door behind me and can't help the smile that creeps onto my face as I change out of my dress. Climbing into bed I go all schoolgirl over the way he says my name sometimes; it sends shivers down my spine just thinking about it, it's almost seductive. Closing my eyes, Sasuke pops into my mind and I realise I hadn't asked him about his exams yet. I haven't seen him much these past two weeks because we've both been busy. And I can't help the stab of guilt that goes through me that Shika's probably half naked on my couch. _He's just a kid Naru. You gotta stop this. _Though I'm probably just confusing affection for something else. Yeah, that's gotta be it. The guys are right; I need to focus on somebody and hopefully whatever this is will go away.

* * *

><p>"So he stayed at your place last night." I flick a bit of soapy water at his face<p>

"Can't you see I'm working? Go away, I'm busy." I turn to hide the blush creeping onto my cheeks; though by his snigger I'm guessing he saw it. It's my first day back at the restaurant working the three-seven shift. Because we've reopened the Old Lady thought she'd get us all in just in case it was busy. As part of the refurbishment, the Old Lady got a bar put in one side of the room for any customers just looking for a drink; with the restaurant on the other side. I'm stationed at the bar because of my experience at Kyuubi, though I quite like it here because it means I get to talk to the customers. Though I wish this certain customer would go home.

"So did you's..." I whack Itachi with my tea towel, making sure the Old Lady isn't watching. It's near the end of my shift and we've quietened down a bit, though the restaurant will be open until ten so we'll probably get another flutter of customers after my shift.

"No we didn't. How do you know he stayed over anyway?" I dry the glasses I've just washed. "And before you ask, he slept on the couch." This morning when I woke up I was surprised to find him still on the couch. In just his underwear. My cheeks get hotter as I remember practically drooling over him while he was sleeping. I think Neji mentioned last night that Shika would sometimes work out with him if he didn't have anything to do so long as it wasn't too 'troublesome'. Apparently that's his favourite word according to Neji and Kiba.

When I eventually managed to wake him up which, believe me, took a very long time; he gave me his mobile number and told me to get in touch sometime. I was secretly happy that he wanted to see me again even after our initial meeting. We spent the rest of the morning together just chatting and watching the TV before he had to go get ready for work. I walked him out as I need to go to the shop and before we parted he bent down to kiss me, though it was brief compared to last night. He also left his jacket at mine and I can't help but think that's a ploy to get in touch in case I don't. Sneaky buggar.

"So by the way you're acting I'm guessing you's at least did something?" He wiggles his eyebrows and I laugh, swatting him again. I hadn't realised I'd brought my fingers up to touch my lip and I probably had a stupid smile on my face.

"Haven't you got a boyfriend you can torture instead of me?"

"It's a lot more fun to annoy you." I finish off my jobs and serve a few customers before the Old lady comes to take my place. Itachi offers to walk me to Kyuubi; I refuse, but he walks me anyway. It's not long before we get there; I don't start til eight but it's not worth going home. He gives me a quick hug before heading off to Dei's for the night. I high five the bouncers that are at the door; it's still early so there's not many people here yet so I waste time chatting to them until I start work. I try to suppress a yawn but it comes out anyway. I can't wait to have a week of no work over Christmas.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's a bit short, I'll probs upload the next chapter in the next few days to make up for missing last month :)<em>


	24. Chapter 24

_I know I promised this not long after the last chapter but I've been busy with Uni and I haven't been well, so here it is better late than never! lol _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24. It's Christmas! Sasu Pov<strong>

I'm just heading off to sleep when my door bursts open. Sitting up I rub my eyes trying to focus but everything's blurry. I reach for my glasses, though I don't need them to know who is standing in my doorway. I'm guessing she's just finished work. Naruko's spending the next week with us for Christmas and New Years because she's got the week off work or something.

"Where's the fire?" She switches my light on and I squint. I just wanna sleep...

"No fire. Just fun." She makes her way into my room and I notice Itachi's behind her, carrying some bags, and he closes the door after them. They make themselves comfortable on my floor, unpacking their bags. "Come." She waves me over but I stay where I am. Where it's nice and warm.

"What are you doing?" They pull out a few bottles of alcohol and some takeaway Chinese food, even some chopsticks.

"Can't you tell? We're having a party. Come sit with us." She beckons me again though I still don't move.

"Can't. I'm naked." Itachi gives 'the look'; he always knows when I'm lying.

"You never sleep naked. Get your butt the floor." I groan, knowing that I'm not going to win.

"Can you at least pass me a shirt?" He chucks it at my face as they dig in to their food. Pulling the t-shirt on, I move to the floor and Naruko passes me a glass and a bottle of non-alcoholic wine. She smiles at me before tucking back into her food and I can't help but feel happy that she's trying to include me. Itachi also passes me my own box of chow mein. "So why are we having a party?" Naruko slurps up her noodles before looking back up at me grinning.

"Because it's Christmas!" Itachi shh's her as she var nearly shouted it. She gives him a quick sorry before taking a drink from her beer.

"It's not Christmas yet." She points towards my beside clock; 00:30.

"Technically it's Christmas." Huh, I guess it is. I eat my noodles while listening to them bicker about everything and nothing. Naruko reaches over to pour out some of my 'wine' before forcing me to take it. I take a sip as she watches me and have to hold back my grimace. It's disgusting. She smiles again before continuing her conversation with Itachi. I zone out for a while before I see a blush make its way onto her face.

"You seem happy." I blurt out without thinking. Whenever I've seen her this past week, I noticed that she seems a bit chirpier than usual. She gives me a slight smile and I feel butterflies flutter.

"That's because I am." The smile disappears for a second as she looks at me, but it's back so quickly that I wonder if I just imagined it. "I get to spend Christmas with two of my favourite people." She looks up at Itachi and he smiles down at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. I wonder if he wasn't gay whether they would have ended up together. And deep down I can't help but feel glad that he is; because then I wouldn't have to watch them all lovey dovey. I take another drink of the 'wine'; if only I wasn't still in high school... would I have a chance then? I sigh; what a depressing start to Christmas...

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV<strong>

Mikoto told us to go to sleep about four in the morning as we were being noisy; or rather I was being loud but I was just hyper. I've spent the last few Christmas' alone though Itachi did pop over for an hour or so on each; so I was rather excited to be spending Christmas with someone other than the four walls of my home. We all ended up sleeping in Sasuke's bed, much to his annoyance, with Itachi in the middle. Though I didn't do much sleeping. As soon as it turned eight o'clock, Mikoto told me I couldn't get up until then, I straddled both Uchiha's who were lying on their sides and started bouncing on them. They tried to ignore me for a while but I won eventually.

After successfully waking them up I ran out the room, feeling very much like a kid again, to knock on Fugaku and Mikoto's door. I did have enough sense to not barge in; I didn't want to walk in on them naked or anything else... I shiver at the thought, creepy. Fugaku answers telling me to get washed etc and they'll meet us downstairs. I stick my head round Sasuke's door to tell them before grabbing the shower before either of them could.

Sliding down the banister, now dressed in three-quarter length jeans and a t-shirt saying 'Bomb Technician – If you see me running, try to keep up!', Mikoto gives me a disapproving look as she walks past but it doesn't last long as she gives me a hug.

"Merry Christmas, dear." She lets me go before reading my t-shirt. "Whoever gave you that?"

"Kiba." She laughs as she walks away and I'm sure I hear her say 'sounds about right'. I follow her into the living area and sit on the floor in front of the fire. Itachi and Sasuke were fighting over the bathroom before I came down so they'll probably be a while yet. Fugaku gave the maids the day off to spend with their families, mainly because Mikoto wanted to do everything because I'll be with them. I smile at how motherly and caring she is for someone who isn't her child but then frown as I think of my parents. Christmas' without them are always the worst days; most of the time I can forget but its days like this when I miss them the most.

"Here." Itachi passes me a glass of orange juice and some toast. "Mom says make sure you don't drop any." He smirks at me as I take them off him, before heading back into the kitchen, probably to help Mikoto. I look to the side and see Fugaku through the window shovelling snow off the drive. It must have come down pretty hard again last night. I finish off my breakfast and take my dishes into the kitchen. Itachi takes them off me to wash them as Mikoto makes a start on the dinner.

"Where's little Uchiha?" I grab a bit of soap suds and flick it at Itachi's face. Before he can retaliate his mom gives him 'the look', all Uchiha's have it, and he stops.

"Probably still in front of his vanity mirror." I grin before running to the back door and pulling my trainers on. "Naruko whatever you're thinking, don't do it." He shouts after me but I ignore him as I run outside to make some snowballs. My hands are freezing, I should have grabbed some gloves, but it'll be worth it to see the look on Sasuke's face. Looking up I see Fugaku shaking his head at me but he's smiling; I pick up my two snowballs and head back inside. Kicking my trainers back off, I run up the stairs and peek through Sasuke's open door to see him spiking his hair up at the back. I hold back my laughter, _duck-butt._ He doesn't notice as I creep into the room armed with the two snowballs in one hand. He's wearing elasticated trousers and a grin makes its way onto my face. Moving in front of him, I quickly wrap my arms around him so he doesn't see the snow.

"Urmm, Naruko? What are you doing?" I look up at his face, blush covering his cheeks, and I give him my sweetest smile. I hook the fingers of my free hand under the top of his trousers and boxers. His face gets even redder and he shivers as my cold fingers brush against his skin. "Naru..."

"Merry Christmas, _Sasuke._" I quickly pull my other arm round and dump the snow down his pants, his clothing snaps back against his skin as I let go of his trousers and run out the room quickly. There's a few moments of silence as I run down the stairs, scared for my safety while he gets over the shock, before the house practically shakes with his voice.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU NARUKO!" I laugh as I skid into the kitchen, grabbing hold of Itachi and using him as a shield. A few minutes later, Sasuke appears at the doorway with a smirk on his face and nods at his brother. Before I can do anything Itachi reverses our positions, holding me in front of him. He grabs my hands keeping them behind me as I struggle, though I can't stop laughing; especially when I look at the wet patch at the front of Sasuke's trousers making it look like he's wet himself. I kick my legs out at him as he comes closer with his own snowball. I try to tell him not to but I can't get any words out because I'm laughing too hard. He comes close, whispering in my ear, "Merry Christmas to you too, _Naru._" I squeal as he pulls my jeans away from me as far as they'll go before dropping the snowball down. I jerk in Itachi's hold and end up head butting Sasuke. He staggers back and even though my jeans are soaked I continue laughing. This is going to be a fun week.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasu POV<strong>

"The house is always so much livelier with you around, Naruko." I flinch as mom touches the small lump on my head thanks to Naruko. Although she laughed at us, mom ended up throwing us all out of the kitchen for causing a disturbance. I had to change my trousers, and boxers, thanks to Naruko though I can't help smirking at getting her back. Once mom had everything prepared for dinner she let us open our presents. Naruko had all her presents under our tree as well; her friends had stopped by earlier in the week to drop them off for her. There's not a lot but there's at least one from each of them. I opened one of mine, which happened to be from Sai, and had to quickly try to hide it before anyone saw it. I'm going to kill him when I see him; who would give somebody a porn magazine as a present? For all I know it's second hand and he's already benefited from him. I shiver just thinking about it.

Naruko got some clothes from her friends, girls I'm guessing, some new running trainers, some video games for when her friends let her borrow their consoles and also a silver bracelet. She seemed extremely happy with that one though she didn't say who it was from. Naruko has been talking about wanting to learn to drive so my parents have paid for her first two lessons as her present. I couldn't help but smile as she hugged them both, though I'm sure I saw a tear in her eye. Itachi got clothes, some new CD's for his car because we're all sick of hearing the same one played over and over, and plain silver ring from Deidara. He explained to mom and dad that he'd mentioned to Dei once that he wanted a ring but me and Naruko shared a knowing look and I'm sure she also noticed the engraving on the inside. I think mom did too but she didn't say anything, drawing dad's attention to something else as Itachi slipped the ring on. Naruko gave Itachi some t-shirts with funny phrases one, no doubt with the help of Kiba, and gave my parents a new vase as they like to collect that kind of thing. I have her 'A Dummy's Guide to Driving' to go alongside mom and dad's present. She whispered in my ear that she would give me my presents later, and steered the conversation so that no one noticed she didn't give me anything. Sneaky woman.

"That's because the boys are too boring." She sticks her tongue out at me as she snuggles up to our mom. Itachi and dad offered to do the dishes after we had dinner and I ended up on the couch with mom and Naruko. The TV is on, some Christmas film, but none of us are watching it.

"This is beautiful." I watch as mom fiddles with the bracelet around Naruko's wrist. She smiles, a slight blush on her face. "Who's it from?" Before she can speak Bruno Mars' 'Lazy Song' starts playing from her phone and her smile widens. Pulling it out of her pocket, she gets up to answer it in the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV<strong>

"_Merry Christmas, Naruko."_ I sit down on the bottom of the stairs. _"Did you get my present?"_

"Merry Christmas. And yeah I did; but I didn't get you anything." Kiba had only told me yesterday when he dropped it off that Shikamaru had gotten me something and it was too late to go out and get him something before I started work. Over the last week we managed to meet up nearly every day and although we're getting closer I didn't think we were at the point of getting each other presents. It's not like he's my boyfriend... yet... I shake my head to get rid of the stupid smile that's probably on my face.

"_It's okay, I didn't think you would."_

"You do realise that makes me feel bad, don't you?" He laughs on the other end.

"_Then make it up to me."_

"Hey Naruko, is that you're boyfriend?" I throw the nearest thing at Itachi, which happened to be my soggy trainer from when I went outside earlier. He dodges the trainer, retreating back to the safety of the living room. I glare at where he was standing as laughing comes through the phone.

"_Boyfriend eh?" _My cheeks heat up as I ignore him.

"What were you saying?" He laughs again, no doubt at my attempt to dodge that conversation but he leaves it at that.

"_It would be troublesome if you felt bad about the present thing. So why don't you make it up to me?"_ I wonder if I should like where this is going or not?

"And how should I do that?" I reposition myself, leaning at the wall with the other trainer close by just in case I need to throw it. He's quiet for a while; and for a moment I think the connection's gone until he speaks again.

"_Go out with me." _There's a pause._ "On a date, I mean." _I can't help but smile and wonder if he's blushing or not; I've seen him blush quite a few times this past week. He's cute when he blushes...

"Okay." Listening carefully I think I hear a sigh of relief over the phone.

"_Great. I've got family stuff and work all this week but we could go out New Year's Day?"_ I go to pick the trainer up that I threw earlier, putting it back with its partner, and head back into the living room. I watch from the doorway as Itachi and Sasuke play some new fighting game.

"Sounds good." We finish off the conversation not long after and say our goodbyes; Mikoto gives me a knowing smile and winks at me as I squeeze my way between the two Uchiha boys. "Move over, losers." Sasuke had just beaten Itachi so I steal the controller from the eldest brother. "Watch how a true master plays."

* * *

><p>After kicking Sasuke's arse, more than once, on his new game I declared myself champion; much to the annoyance of the little Uchiha. Not long after Mikoto and Fugaku went out to visit some friends, leaving me and Sasuke in the house; Itachi went to see Deidara after his parents left.<p>

"Wait here." I run upstairs to my temporary room while Sasuke turns the games console off. "Put a film on!" I shout down while rummaging through my stuff. I didn't know what to get Sasuke for Christmas until I sat staring at the drawing he did for me one day. I know nothing about art or anything like that so I asked Sai when I saw him at the school where would be the best place to buy art supplies. He offered to come with me; I tried to say no, but after much persuasion he ended up tagging along. Though I was actually grateful he did because he helped me pick out some things. For the second time that day, I slide down the banister holding the large gift bag. "Ta-da!" I drop down onto the couch facing him and holding the bag out. Hesitantly he takes it from me as I pull my legs up and under me. I watch as he looks through the contents; the film starting in the background. I hope he's picked a good one.

I didn't get him much, just bits and bobs to keep him going. Sai told me to get some pencils, drawing and coloured, a drawing pad and some paints. Sasuke's never really spoke much about his drawing so I wasn't really sure what to get; but Sai said he mentioned once that he liked acrylic paints so I got him a small pack. There was a really good sale on at the shop and the owner seems to like Sai so I got the stuff quite cheap. Probably a good thing he tagged along with me after all.

"Thank you." He looks up at me, giving me a small smile that I can't help but return with a grin of my own. He puts the bag on the floor carefully before moving closer to me. I look at him slightly confused before he wraps his arms around me tightly. "Thank you so much, Naruko." I return the hug, pulling him closer before ruffling his hair slightly.

"You're welcome, squid." We sit like that for a while before parting to watch the rest of the film, though we missed the beginning. Although we weren't holding each other anymore, Sasuke remained pressed up against my side throughout the film. Through half way through the film he fell asleep against me. I repositioned us slightly so that his head was resting on my lap because he was too heavy to be dead weight against my side. I played with his hair while I watched the remainder of the film, surprised at how soft it was even with the huge amount of gel he put on earlier. Towards the end of the film I could feel my own eyes starting to droop as I yawned. It didn't take long to feel myself starting to fall asleep as well. In the distance I heard a door open and close but didn't pay much attention to it as my head leant against the back of the couch. A smile makes its way onto my face as I drift off. This has definitely been the best Christmas in a long time.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if there's a dummy's guide to driving, but I wanted a little jokey present for Sasu to give Naru for Christmas. I wrote this chapter in July, I think, so posting it now is actually convenient seeing as it's nearly Christmas. Let me know what you think :) <em>


	25. Chapter 25

_I feel bad for neglecting this fanfiction again so here's chapter 25 as an apology :) Here's Naru and Shika's date._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25. Naru POV<strong>

"Shit, shit, shit." I run down the stairs, almost tripping over the last few steps. I head to the kitchen and steal a bit of toast from Sasuke's plate, stuffing it in my mouth while pulling my socks on.

"Hey! That's mine." Itachi comes in chuckling after me. I turn to glare at him, though I doubt it looks very intimidating with the piece of toast hanging out my mouth.

"I did try to wake you up an hour ago." I finish pulling the other sock before giving him the finger.

"'ou ob'ly stidint 'ry 'ard enugh." Walking past he ruffles my hair; I bat his hand away, trying to fix my hair and finish the toast at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak blonde." Finishing the last bite I stick my tongue out at him.

"I said; you obviously didn't try hard enough. Arsehole." I quickly check my reflection in the fridge door, thank god for its unnecessary shininess, making sure no hair is sticking up in odd places. "Anyway, how do I look?" I give him a quick twirl. The snow has been none stop the past few nights so I'm just wearing black jeans and a plain orange t-shirt. No point in dressing up too much.

"You look fine. But I think you're late." Just as he says that my phone starts ringing.

"Ahh! Shit, shit, shit." The Lazy Song plays as I try to fish it out my pocket. Answering it, I run into the hallway and step into my trainers. Expertly, if I do say so myself, I answer the phone wedging it between my ear and shoulder as I pull my winter coat on. Black and orange of course.

"_You're not standing me up are you, Miss Uzumaki?"_ Oops. That's what I get for staying up 'til late playing video games with Sasuke.

"'Course not, Shika. I'm on my way right now. I'm like two minutes away." Itachi leans against the doorway into the living room smirking at me as he mouths 'liar'. Ignoring him, I wrap my scarf around my neck and pull my hat on.

"_Did you sleep in, Naruko?"_ I check my hair one last time in the mirror near the door before Itachi throws a pen at me. I glare at him while opening the door; I mouth 'what?' at him.

"Do you want a lift?" Looking out the door I can't help but smile. I hang up the phone, placing it in my pocket before giving Itachi a slight wave.

"Nah, it's okay. My date's here."

* * *

><p>"You slept in didn't you?"<p>

"I told you I didn't!" I try smiling sweetly up at him but he just laughs.

"You're a terrible liar, you know." I shove my hands into my coat pockets regretting not remembering to pick up some gloves.

"Hey, I'm a brilliant liar. You can only tell because I'm lying 'cause I let you." He laughs again as he wraps an arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him and I'm glad for the extra body heat.

"Sure whatever you say, Blondie." I pout playfully.

"Don't call me that, you lazy arse." He pulls my hat down, covering my eyes.

"You do realise that's not an insult but rather a fact, right?" Pushing the material back up I stick my tongue out at him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Mr smarty-pants."

"Again, that's a fact." I hit him in the chest but smile up at him.

"Pineapple."

* * *

><p>"Order whatever you want. My treat." My eyes scan the pages of the menu, widening as I see the prices for each.<p>

"No way, have you seen the price of some of these? I'll pay for... ouch!" I rub the spot of my head that's he's just assaulted with his own menu.

"Naruko. Are you really going to insult my manliness by not letting me pay?" He stares at me for a few moments with his serious face before smiling. I smile back before scanning the menu again. "I'm a gentleman, remember?" I blush at memory of the first time he said that and what could have happened that night. I lift the menu up to hide my face.

"Whatever, old man."

* * *

><p>"I'm so full!" I run out in front of him, spinning around slightly in the fresh falling snow. "So what's next, Mr date-man?" Walking up to me he links my arm, dragging me along with him.<p>

"Arcade?" I punch my fist into the air.

"Oh yeah! I'll kick your arse, Shika."

"Humph. I'd like to see you try." We walk along the street heading to the arcade as I chat about everything and nothing. He nods along, answering me every now and again. I can't wait to go to the arcade; I've not been in such a long time. I'd normally go with Kiba but we've both been busy lately with work or Uni.

"How about I read your fortune?" An old lady standing outside a psychic shop grabs my arm but I quickly shake her off. People like her always give me the creeps.

"Let's go, it's a whole load of crap." I whisper to Shikamaru but instead of following me he pulls me back.

"Come on, it might be fun." He smiles down at me before dragging me into the shop after the old creepy woman. I look around the shop and shiver, this place gives me the creeps just as much as the old lady. She ushers us into the back room and sits us down in front of her little table. It even has a crystal ball on top. Could this place get any more cliché? Shika grabs my hand and smiles down at me reassuringly. I find myself returning the smile though I can't help stop the slight shaking. I hate these kind of places. My mom took me to a psychic once in Suna and I ran out crying at the things she told me. My mom even shouted at her for saying such things to a child. Though everything she said did come true and I don't really want this one to say anything about that in front of Shika if she's the real deal. Though I've tried for years to convince myself that they're all phonies.

"Who's first, then?" I shake my head so Shika offers. The woman takes his other hand in her own as she examines his palm. It's silent though she 'hmms' and 'haas' every now and again. "You're a very intelligent man. Though you're quite lazy, yes?" I look up at him as he nods. "Hmm, you don't know what you want to do with your life but anything is fine so long as you don't end up working for your father." The way she says it sounds more like a statement than a question. "But you'll come to realise what you want soon enough in the near future. And you'll be very successful at it."

"What is it?" My voice squeaks, though I keep looking at him; refusing to look at her.

"I see two options for this young man. Though either one will bring to success." I feel her gaze turn to me but I still don't look at her. She lets go of his hand and indicates for me to give her my own. I shake my head, squeezing Shikamaru's hand.

"Go on. It's all crap, remember?" He whispers into my ear and I slowly turn to look at her. I don't think I've ever seen a creepier looking old person. Reluctantly, I slowly move my free hand across the table and jump slightly as she grabs hold of it. I cringe as she tuts while looking at my palm. After what seems like forever she finally looks up at me and I freeze at her cold stare.

"You've done a lot of bad things, young miss." Shika looks down at me but I ignore him. _Please don't say anything descript..._ "You're past will come back to haunt you if you're not careful." Her thumb rolls over my palm causing a shiver to go up my spine. "Hmm, I can see a young dark haired boy. He's very important to you isn't he?" I find myself nodding even though I try not to react to her words. "He's a major part of your life right now; you would do anything for him?" I choke slightly.

"Yes." I barely register Shika squeezing my hand.

"Then be careful. The boy can be used to get to you when _he_ decides to come for you." I stand up suddenly, causing my chair to fall backwards.

"_No._" I don't realise Shika's also standing until I feel his hand on my shoulder. I watch as he puts some money down, thanking her for her time and tries to pull me away but I stay still looking at her. She cocks her head to the side, as if examining me. "He can't, he's behind bars for life." I lower my gaze at the ground, though I know she's probably right I can't accept it. "And you're wrong. My past won't come back to haunt me; because it haunts me every single day." This time I let Shika drag me away; though before we leave I hear her say one last thing.

"Be careful, Naruko. He will get out; and he will come for you."

* * *

><p>Neither of us talks for a long time and I just let him pull me along by my hand, though I've no idea where we're going. Eventually we end up in front of some flats and he lets us into one of the ones on the bottom floor. Automatically I slip my shoes off and follow him into what I'm guessing is his bedroom.<p>

"Are you okay?" I sit down next to him on his bed, pulling my legs up and under me.

"Yeah." He wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me towards him.

"Come 'ere." Wrapping my arms around his waist, I rest my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I spoiled your day." I pull away and reposition myself so that I can look up at him. I shake my head at him.

"You didn't. I've had a good time." I try smiling at him but the woman's words go through my head again and I can't stop the frown that appears.

"Yeah, I did. I shouldn't have made you go in there when you obviously didn't want to."

"It's okay." I cup his cheek with my hand, rubbing my thumb against his cheek slightly. "I had a nice time, really."

"We didn't get to the arcade though..." I laugh as he mumbles something about Kiba telling him to take me.

"We can go another time." His eyes seem to brighten at that and this time the smile stays on my face.

"Hey, Naruko..." I take my hand away from his face, letting it fall to my lap, and 'hmm' at him. "I, err... I know we haven't known each other very long and today didn't go as planned but, err..."

"Yes?" His cheeks and even the tops of his ears redden slightly and I have to stop myself from sniggering at him.

"Would you, you know, be my girlfriend?" I watch him for a few moments as he starts squirming under my gaze. A little giggle escapes my mouth as I tease him by making him wait. "I understand if you don't want to, if it's too troublesome for you..."

"Sure." He stares blankly at me for a few seconds and this time I laugh out loud.

"Ermm..." I touch his cheek again, bringing his face closer to mine.

"I'll be your girlfriend." I close the distance between us, pressing my lips to his. Pulling away, I lean my forehead against his. "Hey, if you're free tonight, do you wanna go to a party with me?"

* * *

><p>"Hey, un." I greet Dei as he gives me a quick hug. "Itachi's just gone to pick something up from the shop. His mom was going crazy that she'd forgotten to buy it." I laugh as I follow him into the living area, Shika trailing behind.<p>

"You remember Shikamaru, don't you Dei?"

"Of course. You looked like you were ready to beat the shit out of him when you's first met, un." I blush slightly as they shake hands briefly. I see Sasuke come out of the kitchen and motion for him to come over. I notice the can in his hand and frown.

"Sasuke, that's not..." He holds it out to me so I can see the writing; non-alcoholic beer.

"Dad's making me drink it. He thinks it'll make me feel included 'cause I'm the only teenager." He grimaces as his mother comes up behind him. "It's fucking disgusting... ouch!" I snigger as Mikoto smacks her son across the head.

"Sasuke! Whoever taught you to swear like that?" He grins before pointing at me. I whack him this time.

"Hey! Why's everyone hitting me?" He rubs his head as Mikoto smiles at me.

"Don't lie, Sasuke. Naruko doesn't swear." He mumbles under his breath, something about women ganging up on him. "Anyway, Naruko." She nods her head towards Shika. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend, hmm?" Her eyes seem to sparkle slightly and I don't know whether to laugh or be scared of her.

"Err, yeah. This is Shikamaru. Shika, this is Sasuke and Mrs Uchiha. Itachi's little bro' and mom." He shakes both their hands though Sasuke glares at him the whole time.

"Nice to meet you, Shikamaru." Mikoto smiles at us, I'm sure she winked at him, and Sasuke just grunts.

"You too." He looks over to Sasuke. "So you did the drawing on Naruko's wall, huh? You got talent kid." Sasuke just grunts again so I stand on his foot. He glares at me before casting his eyes down.

"Thanks." Deidara disappears to wait for Itachi, probably not comfortable with the awkward silence. Mikoto claps her hands, as if to end the silence.

"So, Shika... are you Naruko dear's boyfriend?" My cheeks flush slightly and so do Shika's.

"Yeah I am." The blush reddens as he holds my hand smiling down at me. Mikoto fawns over us for a while before heading to the door to welcome some relatives. I don't realise Sasuke's vanished until Mikoto leaves and I realise he was acting kind of weird. I try not to think about it but it sort of seemed like he was angry over something. I guess I'll ask him later. Itachi and Dei finally join us and we spend the night chatting, laughing and of course drinking. And all the time I smile as Shika holds my hand, briefly forgetting Sasuke's strange behaviour.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasu POV<strong>

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" Everyone cheers and hugs each other; looking at the drunken adults you wouldn't think that during the day they are world class businessmen. I can't help but smile at their silly antics until some of them try to hug me. I quickly excuse myself, heading outside even though it's a bit chilly tonight, or this morning; whichever way you want to look at it. Stepping out I freeze as Naruko lifts up on her tip toes to kiss the pineapple head. I frown as the jealously kicks in. Shaking my head, I try to brush it off and look over at my brother just in time to see him kiss Deidara. I don't have much luck tonight. Before I can think about whether I should be happy or embarrassed at the sight of my brother kissing another guy, I'm roughly pushed to the side as dad storms towards them. Uh-oh.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Itachi and Deidara quickly break away as dad stops in front of them.

"Father…"

"Don't you 'father' me, boy." I cringe at his tone even though his anger isn't directed at me. Mom appears suddenly placing her hand on his shoulder and whispers to him, as if to calm him down, but he shrugs her off. I walk over to Naruko and her _boyfriend, _just as she tells him it's probably best if he goes. I ignore them as he leans down to kiss her before he goes. Good riddance, I say.

"Fugaku, please. Don't make a scene."

"Don't make a scene? How can I not when our _son_ has his hands all over somebody of the _same sex!_"

"I tried to tell you father, but you wouldn't listen…" I cringe again at the angry look on my father's face.

"Damn right I wouldn't listen. Itachi, you are an Uchiha. You should damn well act like one." I'm about to walk over, ready to stick up for my brother, but Naruko grabs my hand pulling me back. I look down at her but she just shakes her head. "I told you last time to drop the disgusting topic because it is wrong. Immoral!" Itachi's face hardens at dad's harsh words.

"No, father. It is who I am." I squeeze Naruko's hand. I really want to stand up for him, but I know it'll probably make things worse for Itachi.

"No it is not. You are my son, an Uchiha. The heir to our family's business. You will not take part in this despicable act of defiance!"

"Mr Uchiha…" The look dad sends Deidara gives me the shivers, even at this distance.

"No son of mine will be labelled as a… as a homo!" Itachi clenches and unclenches his fists a few times and I wonder if he would hit father. But he grabs Deidara's hand and stares down at dad.

"Then maybe I don't want to be your son." Mom gasps and if it wasn't for the situation I may have laughed at how our father was suddenly speechless. "You think I'm doing this to _defy_ you, father? For once I'm doing something because I want to. I'm not a child anymore; you can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Get out."

"Fugaku, no. Don't do this…" Mom talks to him, presumably trying to talk him out of it, but he just brushes her off again.

"I said get out. I can't bare to even look at you right now." I'm sure I hear Itachi's teeth clench together, as if carefully considering his next words.

"I love Deidara." Father glares at him but Itachi refuses to back down. Respect for my brother floods through me. "If you are too close-minded to even accept that then I don't want to be considered your son. Or an _Uchiha._" He spits the last word out, reminding me of the first time I questioned my brother about why our name was so important. At the time Itachi just patted my head and told me that even if you are born with a certain name, it isn't the name that defines who you are; you define yourself, name regardless. I was only ten at the time and I didn't really understand him. But I guess I kind of understand him now. Why fuss over a name if you can't be yourself?

Itachi pushes past dad, knocking him slightly as he drags Dei back into the house. He glances over at me and Naruko briefly but doesn't say anything as he walks away from our father, his head held high.

"How dare you." I look back over at our parents just as mom slaps dad.

"Come on." Naruko drags me away, following Itachi, though I try to listen to my parents argue but I don't catch much of it as they speak in hushed whispers. I follow her through the not-so-sober guests to the front door. She lets go of my hand before running after Itachi.

"Wait." She tries to grab his arm but he shakes her off. Standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the house, I notice his face is red with anger. Though his eyes look a bit glazed and I wonder if he's trying not to cry in front of us. I don't think I've ever seen Itachi cry.

"Go back inside, Naruko." She shakes her head and tries to grab him again; this time he lets her, looking down at her as she holds onto his arm her eyes pleading.

"Don't go." His eyes narrow slightly, even though is not her he's angry at.

"You heard him, Naru." He lowers his head slightly as he holds the back of her head in his free hand. "He doesn't want a _tainted_ son. I can't stay here if he feels it's _'immoral'_."

"But where will you go? Itachi, this is your home…" He presses their foreheads together slightly before straightening and glancing at Dei, a sad smile on his face.

"He can stay with me." Deidara tries to give Naruko an encouraging smile. "We discussed this a long time ago." Itachi nods, looking back down at his best friend.

"We decided if father reacted in this way that I would stay at Dei's. Whether it be temporary or permanent." Naruko reaches up to hold his cheek in her hand, tears running down her cheeks.

"Itachi…"

"Stay with Sasuke. I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow." He pulls away from her, presses his lips against her forehead briefly before walking off, Deidara behind him. Naruko stays put for a while, watching them until they disappear from view. After what seems like forever, she wipes her face with her sleeve before heading back in to house, head down, without looking at me. It takes me a few seconds to decide whether or not to follow her; I head back into the house and trace her steps, ending up back in the garden. None of the drunken friends or family seem to have noticed what just happened; they're either too drunk to care or they're lying comatose on the floor or furniture. It's probably for the best that nobody noticed what just went on. Naruko walks straight up to my father, staring up at him, interrupting my parents' argument.

"I hope you're happy."

"This has nothing to do with you Naruko. Leave it alone." I stop beside mom and she wraps an arm around me. I hear her sniffling and I try not to look at her sad face.

"The hell it doesn't. It has everything to do with me; Itachi is my best friend. I won't let you hurt him like this." Dad returns her stare but she doesn't back down.

"This is family business. I'll say it again, it doesn't concern you." Naruko's whole body stiffens as her hands turn to fists by her sides.

"Itachi _is_ my family. My _only _family." Dad's face seems to soften slightly, but only by a bit. "You have no right to tell him what to do, how to _feel_. He's your son; you should be supporting him, not casting him out because of his sexual preference!" She shouts at him and even pushes him slightly. Mom's hold on me tightens and I guess she's probably just as worried to how he will react.

"Just drop it, Naruko." Her hands return to fists, shaking beside her.

"No. I will not drop it. You have no right, Fugaku. He is his own person; you can't control him. You can't control either of your sons." She glances at me quickly before returning her gaze to father. "They aren't objects; they're _people_. They have a mind of their own and you don't get to decide what they do or who they like." I notice her knuckles turn white and I just want to take her hands into my own.

"My family is not like yours was. We have a reputation to uphold. And I will not allow Itachi to dampen what my father and his father before him worked so hard to obtain." Dad brings up a hand and mom flinches beside me, but he just nips the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"I think it will be a good idea if we all retire to bed for now, hmm?" Mom lets me go and places a hand on dad's arm. "Go to bed you two. We'll discuss this some other time." It's my turn to grab Naruko's hand and I drag her inside and up the stairs; grabbing a half empty bottle of vodka on the way.

I shut my door behind us, I try to sit her on the bed but she refuses so I just hand her the bottle. She takes it from me, unscrews the cap and downs some of it. She replaces the top before throwing the bottle at the closed door. I jump at the action and unconsciously step back as it smashes against the wood; broken glass and liquid falling to the floor.

"How can he be so narrow minded!" I step back again, hitting my back against the bookshelf causing on of the books to drop to the floor. She turns to look at the noise, her eyes flicker between me and the broken bottle a few times before the anger seems to drain away from her and she reaches towards me. I try hard not to react but I can't help but flinch as her hand nears me. I see her frown before she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me down to the floor so that we're kneeling. "I'm sorry, 'suke." She whispers, tightening her hold on me. After a few seconds I bring my arms up to circle around her waist, my face pressed into the crook of her neck. "Forgive me, squid. I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me…" I can't help but notice as she shudders as I breathe against her neck, though I don't understand what that means exactly…

"It's okay, Naruko. It's okay." She starts to cry against me and I wonder whether she's crying for Itachi or for how she just lost control. I tighten my own arms around her as I keep repeating 'It's okay' and 'It'll be okay'. We stay like that for a long time before she slowly starts to fall asleep. I move my legs to the side as I start to lose the feeling in them. Her arms stay around my neck as her breathing slows and deepens. I don't have the heart to try and move her now so I just stay leaning against the bookcase with her snoring slightly against me. I sigh, closing my own eyes, wondering if my big brother will ever come home again…

* * *

><p><em>So not exactly a happy chapter, but it had to happen eventually. But don't worry, things get sorted out soon enough! Look out for the next chapter!<em>


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi guys! Merry Christmas to you all! I'm posting this one a lil early as a Christmas present, Hope you's enjoy it. Just so you's know there's a few time skips in this chapter. On with the fic!_

_Update: Also I've just realised I've spelt Uzumaki wrong a few times so I've re-uploaded some chapters with the corrections._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26. Naru POV<strong>

Itachi turned up in the afternoon the next day to pack his stuff up and to fetch his car. I guess he was too worked up and angry last night to take it when he left with Deidara. He called earlier to check whether his dad was there or not so that he could come get his stuff. I stayed in the living room while he spoke to his mom; Sasuke was at work so I sat alone trying not to listen to them but it was hard not to hear Mikoto's distressed voice. She tried to convince him to stay but he refused, saying he couldn't live with a father who couldn't accept him for who he is. I could hear her crying as he left; she must have gone upstairs after that because I didn't see her again that day. Eventually I went to my temporary room to pack my stuff up to head back home because I was back at the restaurant tonight and I had to start studying for the next exams. I stood outside her bedroom door for a few moments, considering whether or not I should go in to comfort her but decided against it. Fugaku was right; it's not my place to interfere but that doesn't mean I don't want to.

I left her a note in the kitchen telling her where I was and to call me tomorrow to let me know she was okay. I even put on that I would try talking to Itachi later on, though I know it'll do no good. I set about doing the housework when I got home, I tried to sit down and revise but I couldn't concentrate. I ended up washing all my dirty laundry, hanging it out to dry on my balcony and washed all the dirty dishes before putting them away. I even vacuumed; I never vacuum. Before I knew it I had to head off to work. Before leaving I checked my mail box; there was a few bills and a letter with a typed addressograph stuck on the front. I opened it but there was only a blank bit of paper inside. I stared at it for a while, trying to figure out what it meant but nothing came to mind. I turned to envelop over but there was no return address or even a name. I shoved it into my bag before walking to work. I'll think about it later.

* * *

><p><em>-Timeskip<em>

Every week since then I received the same thing in the post. Nothing written on the paper and no return address. I tried to ignore it and focus on finishing my last exams but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't bring myself to tell Shika about it, though he could tell there was something wrong with me. Telling him would mean having to explain why it was worrying me and I'm not ready for that right now. I couldn't tell Itachi; he had enough problems of his own to deal with right now. His father still refused to speak to him and I heard from Sasuke that his parents were even sleeping in separate rooms and were absent from the house even more than usual. Eventually I sent Gaara a text quickly explaining the strange letters and he told me he would try looking into it though he couldn't promise anything. He did reassure me that Orochimaru was still locked up which comforted me a bit.

I decided to cut my hours down at work, only working two days each for Asuma and the Old Lady, so that I could get more hours in at the high school. I rarely saw Sasuke for a while, only seeing him when he was in one of my lessons, but from what I could see he was getting more and more depressed. I tried catching him after classes one day but he just shrugged me off, saying it was nothing. It hurt me that he couldn't talk to me, though I could guess it was probably something to do with Itachi. I went round to Deidara's a few times to see Itachi and I could see how unhappy he was. Sometimes we would just sit in silence, sometimes I would hold him while he tried not to cry and it pained me to see him fall apart like this. I can't imagine how he's feeling right now.

I tried to see Shikamaru as much as I could but whenever we were together I'd just end up talking about Itachi and I'm sure he was getting bored with me. One day when we met up I asked him if I was 'too troublesome' for him. He called me stupid, kissed me and took me to the arcade. We spent the whole morning and afternoon playing on all the games; we even went into the karaoke booth though we were both terrible at it. When we got back to his place I held him for a long time, thanking him for taking my mind off everything, even if just for a little while. Things started to get heated between us, but before anything could happen his dad popped his head around the door to see if he was home yet. We ended up spending the night awkwardly playing chess with his dad who kept making sex jokes. I think my face was permanently red that night. But I still had fun, it was nice to forget about everything.

* * *

><p>"Naruko?" I go around straightening the desks in Kakashi's classroom, pushing all the chairs back in.<p>

"Yeah?" I've been taking turns lately at the school with the mandatory subjects, alternating each week between them. It's my last day with English for a while, though I've not been with Kakashi for ages. I walk over to his desk as he marks some of the quizzes he got the kids to do earlier in the day.

"I got this back today from the exam board." He holds up an envelope, handing it over to me. "Open it." I pull the document out and scan the first few lines.

"This is…" He nods as he continues looking at me. _Somebody you admire. By Sasuke Uchiha._

"That's right. It's one of his essays to make up for last year. Tell me, Naruko. Did he let you read it?" I shake my head. I'd actually forgotten all about it, though it never occurred to me to ask him to show me when he'd finished it.

"No. I… I never asked." I put it back into the envelope and try to hand it back but he shakes his head, refusing.

"Why don't you keep it for a while? Read it before you return it." I nod, leaving it on one of the desks while I finish tidying the room up before helping Kakashi with some of the quizzes. When we're finished he tells me I can leave, though he stops me before I head out the door. "That kid really looks up to you, Naruko. He seems to care for you greatly. I hope it doesn't cause any problems." I smile at him, though it's shaky.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. Sasuke's the little brother I never had. Nothing more." Closing the door behind me I can't help the frown that makes its way onto my face as I hold the envelope against my chest. _Nothing more…_

* * *

><p><em>-About a month timeskip<em>

I collect my mail before heading up to my apartment, thankful to finally be home. I've been really busy these past few weeks. It's nearly the end of March and exams are right around the corner again already. I drop the letters onto the table before pulling out one of the frozen meals that Mikoto keeps dropping around for me. She's started coming around regularly just to talk; though it's mainly about Itachi and his father. Though occasionally she mentions Sasuke and that Fugaku is being harder on him than usual. Probably the reason for him being so down whenever I see him. I pop the meal into microwave as I sit down to open the letters. Bills and bills. Though there's another one with a printed addressograph on it. I hadn't received one for a couple of weeks so I'd thought they had finally stopped. I leave it on the table before noticing the envelope Kakashi gave me last month beneath the fruit bowl. I'd planned on reading the essay that night but Shika ended up coming around and I'd forgotten all about it. I move the fruit bowl, pulling the essay out from the envelope. _Somebody you admire. _The microwave beeps so I get up to get it, grabbing a fork; I don't bother transferring it to a plate, why bother dirtying more dishes. I eat a few mouthfuls of the food, curry this time, before letting my gaze run over his essay again. I suppose I could read a bit of it before bed.

_When I think of 'somebody you admire' normally my thoughts would go straight to my older brother. He's reliable, intelligent, caring, dependable. When I was younger I even wanted to grow up to be just like him. But then I met her. Or should I say, became reacquainted with her. When we were children, my brother's best friend would often be at our house; though I do not remember her very well, not only because I was young but also an incident occurred which caused me to forget. _

_I only know about it now because I asked how she got the six scars covering her cheeks; she took me to the park one day when some teenage boys attacked us. The leader cut her before she wrapped her whole body around my tiny frame as the ganged up on her; kicking her repeatedly. I still don't remember exactly what happened, but my brother's best friend moved away not long after. She told me that I refused to have anything to do with her just before she moved. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to remember her; though I'm starting to think that doesn't matter because I know her now and that's all that matters._

_I've gotten to know her again and quite frankly I'm finding myself looking up to her more and more; maybe even more than my brother. I like to think we have grown close again and I've slowly started to discover more about her as well as the years she spent away. Looking at her now you wouldn't think that she had a past to hide. She started to drink alcohol by falling in with the wrong crowd at her new school. She would argue with her parents, fight with them. And then they died. There was a car accident due to her father being distracted while arguing with her one night resulting in her parents' deaths. For which she blames herself._

_She was sent to the local orphanage and ending up doing a lot of bad things after that. She started taking drugs which led to further things which I'm sure she would erase from her memory if she could. And then she did something incredibly brave; she stopped taking the drugs and came back here, looking for my brother. He helped her get through the withdrawals, and she rebuilt her life here; where she belongs. Sometimes when I look at her, I see the pain in her eyes but she's always smiling. Always carrying on. She's the bravest person I know; and one day I would like to have even just a third of her bravery and then I could maybe live my life the way I want to just as she has._

Drops fall onto the paper, blurring the words as I try to reread them. My meal lies cold and forgotten on the table as the sobs rack through me. "Oh, Sasuke." I let the paper fall to the table and pull my legs up onto the chair so that I can rest my cheek against them; tears flowing down my cheeks, soaking my trousers.

"…_and then I could maybe live my life the way I want to just as she has."_

"I wish I could help you somehow, Sasuke. I really do…"

* * *

><p>I bang on the door to Deidara's flat repeatedly, not paying attention to what time it is. I don't care if it's three in the morning I need to see Itachi. I did try to ring while I ran here but he didn't answer, though I wasn't really expecting him to.<p>

"Hang on! Don't you know what time it is?" I keep banging even though I know they're awake. My body shakes as I clutch a single piece of paper in my fist, and it's not because of the cold. I actually feel pretty numb, result of the shock from opening that letter; I shouldn't have opened it... I hear the door unlock and it swings open revealing Dei in just his boxers and a t-shirt. "Naruko? What are you doing here? It's like three a.m. un." He rubs his eyes, blinking slightly as he notices my puffy red eyes. "Naru, what's wrong, un?"

"I… I need Ita…"

"Dei, what's going on?" Itachi appears behind his boyfriend just as I fall to my knees. "Naruko? Naruko?" I sob as they reach down to pull me back up, half carrying me into the flat. They place me down onto the couch but when he goes to move away, I grab hold of Itachi's t-shirt.

"He knows…" My voice breaks as the paper falls from my grasp. "He knows where I live, 'tachi. He knows…" He sits down next to me as Dei sits at the other side. Itachi takes the paper from my lap, reading it a few times.

"_You cannot hide from me, little fox._" He drops it onto the floor and cups my cheeks in his hands. "Did you tell Gaara?" I shake my head, no.

"He didn't answer…" He lifts my head up, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"He can't hurt you, Naruko. You hear me? I won't let him, okay." I nod though the tears keep flowing. He moves his hands from my face, wrapping his arms around me pulling me close. I feel arms wrap around my middle as Dei holds me as well as the sobs rack through me. The three of us sit there for God knows how long until I eventually cry myself to sleep against them. _This can't be happening…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure it's him?"<em> I shake as I hold the phone to my ear. I'd woken up on the couch with Itachi earlier, though I don't know where Dei went. I can hear Itachi in the kitchen as I try to calm myself down.

"Who else could it be? Why would anyone be sending me these letters?" I hear him sigh on the other side; I can just picture him with his eyes closed, first finger and thumb pressing into his eyes.

"_I checked with the prison, he hasn't sent any letters since he went there. There's no way it's him, unless…"_ I sit up straight, hand clenching the phone.

"Unless?" Itachi comes in setting a cup of tea in front of me. I smile as thanks when he sits beside me, hand on my thigh. He squeezes it slightly as I try to force my leg to keep still.

"_Maybe he's getting somebody else to do it for him. I only enquired about him personally mailing anything; I didn't ask if he was getting any visitors."_

"What if it's Kabuto?" I lean forward to pick up the cup and take a sip.

"_Could be. He was his right hand man. I'll go to the prison again today; see if I can find anything else out."_

"Thank you, Gaara." I put my cup back down, feeling slightly calmer but still on edge.

"_No need to thank me, Kit. Look I'm going to visit soon okay? I'll try get there next week after I've made some enquiries on this side. I want to make sure no one is following you or anything."_ We hang up not long after; I pick my cup up again as I snuggle into Itachi. We sit in silence for a while; I texted Kiba earlier telling him I wasn't feeling well and to get me a copy of the notes from our lectures today. I even phoned in sick to the school and work tonight; I don't think I can face anything today.

"Where'd Dei go?"

"Uni. He's got a deadline soon so he's trying to get his piece finished." I twirl my fingers around his hair; it's very rare that I see him without it tied back.

"Have you thought about talking to your dad again?" He stiffens beside me briefly before taking my empty cup to the kitchen. "I'm not going back there, Naru." I follow behind, determined not to let the subject drop. Anything to get my mind of that letter…

"Itachi, it's your home. You gotta at least try talking to him one more time…" He places the cup into the sink as he bangs his other hand against the bench before turning to me.

"Why should I, Naruko? Why should it be me trying to make peace with him? He's the one who can't accept it. He should be the one trying, not me." I lower my gaze, knowing he's right but it still bothers me.

"But he's your dad, 'tachi. And one day, when he's gone, you might regret not trying to get him to understand…" I look up as he sighs before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You're really infuriating, you know that?" I send him weak smile. "I know you're right. But what am I supposed to do? He was the one who told me to get out."

"You did say you didn't want to be his son. I bet that hurt him more than he let on." We look at each other for what feels like forever until he walks over to me.

"Come on, I'll take you home. You stink." I let him drag me out to his car. I really hope he can sort things out with his dad soon…

* * *

><p>"Ahh, that feels so much better." I head into my living room, towel drying my hair as I head over to Itachi sitting at the table.<p>

"What does he mean?"

"Huh?" I look up and push the hair out of my face as I go over to him, looking at the bit of paper he's looking at. I quickly grab it from him, though it's too late; he's probably already read it. I forgot to put Sasuke's essay away last night after opening that damn letter. "I don't think you're supposed to read that…"

"What is it?" I put it back into its envelope as I sit down next to him, grabbing an apple.

"One of squid's English essays." I bite a big chunk out of the fruit, I didn't realise how hungry I actually was.

"And why do you have it?" I ignore his eyes watching me as I focus all my attention on the apple.

"His teacher gave me it; said I should read it."

"At the end… what does he mean?" I look over at the drawing on my wall.

"I don't think it's my place to say, Itachi…" He turns me to look at him suddenly so that I drop my apple.

"He's my brother, Naruko. I think I have the right to know, don't you?" I don't answer for a while, wondering what I should say to him.

"You know he did that drawing for me, right?" He nods, urging me to go on. "He really loves to draw." I smile as I remember finding his book of drawings once. "He only took business because you did and your father wants him to. He wanted to do Art instead but knew he couldn't. So he ignored what he wanted and did what was expected of him." I look into his eyes, seeing it all come together in his head. "Your mom says Fugaku has been harder on him since you left. I haven't seen him in ages but he looks so depressed at school. And I bet he feels like he can't express what he wants because he'll just get shot down like you did." He looks at me for a few moments before getting up and putting my apple in the bin.

"Finish getting ready. We're going out." He turns away from me as he loads my washing machine. I head back to my room to dry my hair, wondering where we're going.

* * *

><p>I follow Itachi into the Uchiha household and into the living room; I should have known we were coming here. The noises in the kitchen stop as Mikoto calls out.<p>

"Is that you, Sasuke?" She appears at the doorway, her hand moving to her mouth as she gasps. "Itachi?" She moves over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He returns the hug and I shift from foot to foot, feeling a bit awkward at witnessing their moment. They break apart as she looks up at him. "Are you coming home?"

"I don't know yet. Where is father?" She sits him down before running back into the kitchen. A few minutes later she comes back with some home-made biscuits and tea. She gestures for me to join them so I sit on the single armchair, letting them have the couch to themselves.

"At work still. But he did say he would be coming back early today so he might be back soon." She hands him a biscuit and he smiles as he accepts it. I smile at them; Mikoto looks like she's missed him so much. She chats to him for a while, and keeps handing him biscuits. I sip at my tea as I watch them. We all look to the living room door as the front door opens and closes.

"I'm home." Fugaku walks in with Sasuke trailing behind him and I can't help but frown as I notice the bags beneath his eyes. Though his eyes seem to light up as he notices me and he pushes past his dad to stand next to me. He leans down while placing his palm against my forehead.

"Sasuke dear, what are you doing?" He finally lets go, nodding to himself, and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You weren't at school today; I was worried. Kakashi said you were sick, but you look okay and you don't have a temperature." I smile up at him, pinching his cheek briefly as he reminds me of when he was a little kid; I'm sure he said something similar many years ago.

"I'm okay now, thank you." I look over to Itachi to see him and his dad staring at each other.

"Father." Their staring match continues as Mikoto glances between the two. "I wanted to speak with you."

"Then speak." Itachi stands up and moves so that he's standing opposite his father, towering over him ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry for saying I didn't want to be your son. But I'm not sorry about being gay. I look up to you, Father. I respect you; I don't want you to disown me because of my preferences. But if you decide you cannot accept it, then that's fine."

"Itachi…" He looks to his mom and smiles before returning his gaze back to Fugaku.

"I will accept that. But I cannot accept what you're doing to Sasuke." Sasuke sits on the arm of my chair, watching the two.

"What are you talking about, boy?" His dad's eyes narrow but he keeps calm, though I'm surprised. I was expecting him to shout at Itachi again, but I guess that was the alcohol and the shock of what he saw at New Year's.

"I'm talking about Sasuke's life. His future. You want him to go into the family business."

"Of course I do. I wanted you both to take over the company." Itachi turns back to look at Sasuke and I feel him stiffen beside me.

"But the thing is, he doesn't." He turns back to his father. "Sasuke hates business; he's only doing it because of you and me. He's following in my footsteps because he thinks that's what is expected of him. And that's not right." Fugaku looks over at Sasuke.

"Sasuke has never expressed this to me. If that's true, surely he would have come to me, and not you."

"I didn't." Sasuke stands up though his eyes are staring at the floor. "I didn't tell brother any of that. It's not true…" Itachi's head snaps back to stare at his younger brother. I try to hold Sasuke's hand but he pulls away from me. I look over at Mikoto as she looks between her sons and her husband; pain showing on her face.

"Sasuke. I know you don't want to go into the company. You really want to do Ar…"

"It's not true!" He raises his voice, hands clenched by his hands. Itachi looks at his brother, confusion in his eyes.

"Can you see what you've done?" I stand up as they all turn to look at me except Sasuke. I put my hand on his shoulder briefly but I can feel him shaking beneath my hand, even if it was only there for a second. "He's scared to stand up to you because of how you've treat Itachi." I grab the necklace hidden beneath Sasuke's t-shirt and pull; it's breaks easily and I grab the key attached to the chain. He told me once where he keeps his key for the drawer he hides his drawings in. He finally looks up but I can't read his expression. I push past them, heading up to Sasuke's room and unlock his bottom drawer; ignoring the magazine that's also in there. I grab the notebook of sketches I looked at when I visited their house for the first time after coming back from Suna. I head back down the stairs, while flicking through the pages to the most recent. Sasuke watches me come back in and I can't help but feel he looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Look at these." I push to book towards Fugaku, forcing him to take it. "Sasuke is a brilliant artist. That drawing of the fox and a girl on my wall? Sasuke did that. He loves art. And I bet he wants to study it at A-level. But he won't because of you. Because you want him to do business; something he hates so much." I almost say 'something that caused him to lash out and drink himself stupid' but I manage to stop myself. Their dad looks through the book and I'm sure I see his face soften. Mikoto moves over to her youngest, wrapping an arm around his shoulders but he continues staring at me.

"Don't force Sasuke to do something he doesn't want to. Don't ruin his life; let him make his own choices. And I'll break up with Dei." I turn to stare at Itachi. _What…_ Fugaku looks up from the notebook, looking just as shocked as the rest of us. "I'll leave him; I'll never bring this up again. If you let him do what he wants."

"You would trade your happiness for his own?"

"Itachi…" He ignores me as he stares at his dad.

"Yes. Sasuke means more to me than anybody else. If I have to live the rest of my life unhappy, then so be it." Fugaku closes to notebook before handing it back to me.

"No." We all look at the head of the family as he sighs before removing his glasses and holding the bridge of his nose. He turns to look at Sasuke and gives him a small smile. "Have you put in your A-level choices yet?" He nods, yes. "Change them tomorrow." Sasuke's mouth opens to speak but his father holds a hand up to stop him. "If you really want to do Art, then do it." He turns to look at his eldest. "You have to know I'm not happy with this, Itachi. But I am willing to try accepting the… feelings you have for this man."

"Father…" Finally he turns to look at me.

"You're infuriating, Naruko Uzumaki." That's twice in one day I've been called that… "But you're part of this family. And it seems you keep us right. Come, Mikoto." He walks past his wife and into the kitchen. "I'm hungry; I'm sure we all are." She follows her husband, sending us all a smile before entering the kitchen. The three of us are silent for a while before I start laughing. Itachi takes the book from me and flicks through it before Sasuke can grab it from him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke shrugs as he snatches the book back.

"I didn't think it would do anything." My phone suddenly starts ringing and I struggle to fish it out my pocket; _number withheld. _

"Hello?" I turn my back on the two Uchiha's as silence meets my answer. "Who is this?" I hear breathing on the other side but that's it. I hang up and stare at the phone. I jump as it starts ringing again; the same message coming on the screen.

"Naruko…" I answer the phone again.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get my number?" There's more breathing before a slight chuckle comes through.

"_I'm sure you know exactly who I am, my little fox."_ I freeze, unable to say anything as my throat dries up. My phone drops from my grasp just as the connection is lost.

"Naruko?" Itachi grabs me, spinning me around to look at him but I can't focus on anything; my head spinning. "What's wrong? Who was it?" I try to speak but nothing comes out as my knees go weak. I almost fall but Itachi holds me up.

"O'maru." I finally whisper as he grabs my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"What?"

"Orochimaru."

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you are! Let me know what you's think!<em>


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey guys! Here's the next instalment of FL! Sorry it's a bit late and a bit shorter than the previous chapters. If I didn't stop it where I did it would have probably gone on forever! Anyway enjoy :)_

__05/01/13 Update: One of my friends (Zeldafanatik) has agreed to be my beta so we're slowly going through my chapters and making any corrections. I'm also going to start naming chapters as we go along so any ideas would be greatly appreciated! Thank you all for your continued support, I wouldn't still be writing if it wasn't for you!__

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27. Sasu POV<strong>

"Orochimaru… He was her dealer, wasn't he?" Itachi sits next to me on the floor of the spare room, his head in his hands. When Naruko received that weird phone call earlier she just froze; I thought she was going to faint when Itachi grabbed her to keep her standing. But then she started screaming while clutching her chest. And I had a feeling she was clutching at the scar there. Mom and dad came rushing in but there was nothing any of us could do to calm her down. Itachi and mom tried talking to her but she just kept screaming. I backed away, scared; not knowing what I should be doing. Though I know there was nothing I could have done because even Itachi couldn't help her. In the end dad called one of his doctor friends who came to sedate her. I watch as her chest slowly rises and falls.

"Yes." He sighs beside me so I edge closer to him and wrap my arm around his shoulder. What a day this is turning out to be.

"Is she still asleep?" I look back as mom pops her head around the door. I nod as she sends me a sad smile, her eyes lingering on Itachi's back. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry. Deidara called, he was worried because he couldn't contact you. I told him to come over and see you."

"Thank you, Mother." She backs out the room, probably to go back downstairs. After they'd moved Naruko upstairs Itachi ended up telling mom and dad what was going on which meant he had to tell them about her past. Dad sat frowning throughout the conversation while mom cried, saying she wished Naruko could have confided in them. I stand up with Itachi, though I don't really want to leave her. "I've got a phone call to make." He picks Naruko's phone up from the bedside table; he'd kept it near in case she got any more phone calls from that creep. "Stay with her." I nod as he heads outside; wondering if he's going to ring that red-head from Suna.

I sit down on the edge of her bed and brush my hand over hers, not sure whether to hold it or not. Itachi told me that she'd been getting blank letters since the Christmas holidays and that she thought they were from him; and then she got the one with a message in it. I give in and take her hand in my own, squeezing it slightly. I haven't seen her much since the Christmas holidays; only really in passing at school. Honestly I was avoiding her; I was being the kid that I am and getting all riled up that she had a boyfriend. I sigh; what did I expect? That she'd be single until I was old enough to actually pursue her? And there was the thing with dad; whenever he was home he would talk about the family business and how now that Itachi had left he wanted me to take over by myself. He kept saying how he wanted me to finish my schooling as soon as possible and spend some time in the company to get to grips with it.

I let a yawn escape, not bothering to cover my mouth. If dad came home early enough he would spend hours telling me all about the business and then I would have to do my school work; meaning sometimes I wouldn't get to sleep until three or four in the morning because I still had to do some catch up work from last year. I don't think my dad's ever spoke to me as much as he has these past few months.

"It'll be okay." I tell her though she probably can't hear me. "He can't get to you." I let my head drop as I fight the tears threatening to fall. "It'll all be okay." I wonder who I'm trying to convince when I say that. I look up as she fidgets slightly, the only movement she's made since we brought her up here. Before I know it I'm leaning over her, pressing my lips against hers briefly as a tear runs down my cheek. _It'll be okay…_

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi POV<strong>

"Gaara? This is Itachi." I listen as something breaks at the other end and orders are barked for it to be cleared up.

"_What's wrong? Has something happened? Don't put that there, you idiot." _He's probably at work; I think Naruko mentioned something once about him owning an art gallery.

"You could say that. You're coming up next week aren't you?" He grunts in reply, shouting something else. "Is there any chance you could come earlier?"

"_Don't beat around the bush, Uchiha. Just tell me what the hell happened. Are you all imbeciles? If I employed some monkeys I bet they could do a better job than you!" _I pull the phone away for a second, staring at it; glad not to be one of his employees.

"He contacted her."

"_Another letter?"_ There's more clatter as something else breaks. _"That's coming out of your wages!"_

"He phoned her." There's finally silence on the other end after a door slams shut.

"_She… she spoke to him?"_ I run my hand through my hair, not caring that it's a mess now. I lean against my bedroom door. Downstairs I hear the door open and close before mother shouts up that Dei is here. I cover the bottom of Naruko's mobile as I shout down.

"I'll be down in a minute." I take my hand away, sighing into the device. "Yes. Though I don't know what he said. She freaked out; we had to get her sedated." There's banging as drawers slam shut on his end; I'm guessing he's in his office or his bedroom. I think Naruko said he lived in the same building as his gallery.

"_I'll be there tonight. Is she at your place?"_ I hang up after telling him to come here. I bang my fist against the wood behind me. What the hell is that guy playing at? _If he comes anywhere near her, I'll kill him_.

* * *

><p>"Come in." I beckon the red head and a blonde haired woman in with my hand as he hauls a suitcase behind him. I hold a finger up to my lips to keep them quiet. He raises a non-existent eyebrow but doesn't say anything. "Naruko's asleep at the moment I'm afraid. She's not feeling very well." The man on the other side of the phone sighs. Apparently Naruko was supposed to meet up with Shikamaru between finishing at the school and starting work. He'd been round to her place and started to worry when she wouldn't answer her phone. I sat watching it ring for a while earlier, wondering what on earth I was supposed to say to him. Eventually I answered; might as well go with her lie from this morning. She must have forgotten all about him because of the letter.<p>

"_I'll pop over later, see how she's doing." _No you won't.

"Sorry but that's probably not a good idea. Naruko will hate it if you see her ill and weak; you know what she's like." He sighs again before giving in; good, I don't know what I would have said if he protested.

"_Get her to call me, okay?"_

"Sure thing." I hang up, letting my attention drift back to Gaara. "Come on." He leaves the case where it is and the two follow me into the living room.

"Ahh, Gaara isn't it?" Mom stands up to greet him. "It's nice to see you again. I'm Itachi's Mother and this is my husband, Fugaku." Father gets up, a frown on his face probably due to Gaara's appearance but shakes the red-head's hand anyway.

"Nice to meet you. This is my sister, Temari." The blonde shakes Mother and Father's hands also. Mother ushers us all to sit down. The newcomers sit on the couch as I sit on the arm of Deidara's chair while Mother goes into the kitchen to fetch tea and biscuits.

"Itachi tells us that you were looking into the _man_ that is harassing our Naruko." Father leans forward, his elbows resting on his thighs, as he examines the duo.

"Yes." He nods in thanks as Mother pours him some tea. "I keep an eye on things over in Suna. My brother and sister both work in the police force so we are able to keep track, if you will, of Orochimaru and his associates."

"But I'm afraid we're at a bit of a loss, Mr Uchiha." Temari speaks up, eyes on Father. "I work at the prison that holds Orochimaru and there's been nothing that we would consider out of the ordinary. We've searched his room many times and we've never found any mobile phones which he could have contacted her on. He's never sent any letters so that couldn't have been him personally. However there is the possibility that he could be getting somebody else to do it for him."

"Kabuto is the most likely suspect." Gaara looks at me as he takes a sip from his cup and I nod; Naruko mentioned that name when she was on the phone this morning. "He was his right hand man when Naruko was involved with him. If you wanted Orochimaru, you went through Kabuto. Though Naru was a special case; Orochimaru would always go to her." His grip around the cup tightens, his face scrunched in anger. "But the question still remains how he is contacting Kabuto."

"And we can't find anything on Kabuto's whereabouts. Since Orochimaru's arrest it seems as if he's just vanished. My other brother, Kankaro, specialises in drug cases so he's keeping both his ears and eyes open for anything that could help us find him." Mother finally sits down next to Father; he holds her hand in an attempt to stop her shaking. She's been very jittery since I told her about Naruko's past.

"What are we going to do then?" Father looks at the Subaku siblings; he got angry earlier when I was telling them about Naruko's life in Suna. He even said if he had known her parents died then he would have adopted her so that she wouldn't have gone through all of that. Gaara puts his cup down and sighs. His gaze lowers to his hands and he's silent for a while before speaking again.

"There's not much we can do at the moment. We can't prove Orochimaru has anything to do with those letters and until we find the phone he used to contact her, we can't link him to that neither. All we can do is keep our eyes and ears open on our end and stay with Naruko to make sure she's not being watched. I've also got some people on the streets keeping a look out but without any evidence we can't do anything." His voice breaks slightly as his body shakes, as if trying to contain his anger. His sister places a hand on his shoulder.

"But the good news is Orochimaru is still behind bars. And if we get our way he'll never get out, so he can't physically get to her. The only thing posing a problem at the moment is Kabuto. I managed to find an old photo of him and the guards on duty over Christmas confirmed that he visited Orochimaru during the holidays. Just before the blank letters started. I've instructed the others at the prison to keep a very close eye on Orochimaru while I'm away."

"But why wait all these years?" I look down at Dei, confusion on his face. "Naruko moved back a few years ago. Why wait until now if he wants her back?" Temari holds her hands up, shrugging slightly.

"Who knows? The only one who could probably understand his decisions is himself. The man is a psycho if you ask me. But if he's only managed to locate her now, that's probably why it's taken him so long."

"How did he end up in prison, if you don't mind me asking?" I look to the siblings as they share a look, as if having a silent conversation between themselves. I can't help but feel intrigued as I don't think Naruko ever mentioned how he ended up getting locked away. Gaara finally turns to look at me.

"He killed a girl." Mother gasps, her hand flying to her mouth as Gaara speaks. "It wasn't long after Naruko disappeared, though it took a good year to get him convicted. Naruko was his best customer so he was pretty pissed when she suddenly disappeared. She was good though; she never once mentioned where she came from. Orochimaru just assumed she grew up in Suna. So to him it was as if she just disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"The girl was also one of his customers." Temari takes a tissue from the coffee table and hands it to Mother; she smiles slightly as thanks, before continuing. "Naruko and the girl weren't exactly friends, but they were close. We figure he lost it one day trying to find out where Naruko was and went too far."

"Naruko's extremely lucky, Itachi." I look at the red head; I don't need him to tell me that, I already know how lucky she is. "That could have been her. Hell, it nearly was her but she refused to testify against him even though I begged her too. She was in hospital for ages because of him but she was so scared that when she got out she went straight back to him."

"The scar on her chest…" I take Dei's hand in my own as I nod in reply to him. Naruko never said outright how she got the scar on her chest but I guessed it had something to do with that man. There was a time when she didn't send me any letters for a good six or so months; I was worried but I figured she moved on and forgot about me but then they started again and I forgot about it. I wish now that I'd acted on it; that was probably the time she was in hospital...

* * *

><p><strong>Naru POV<strong>

I groan as I try to move onto my side but something stops me. My eyes open slowly and I blink a few times trying to see. It's dark but there's enough light coming in from the window to see Sasuke's sleeping face beside me. Before I know it, my hand is cupping his cheek; thumb caressing the skin beneath.

"Why are you in my bed?" I watch him for a few more seconds before sitting up, careful not to move too much to wake him up. The clock on the bedside table reads 1:30am and I realise I'm in the Uchiha's spare room. I rest my hand on Sasuke's head, letting my fingers play with his hair. "How did I get here, Sasuke?" But just as I say that my body freezes and I remember Orochimaru's voice loud and clear as if it had just happened.

"_I'm sure you know exactly who I am, my little fox." _I have to force my hand away from Sasuke in case I accidently grip his hair to hard. It's been such a long time since I head his voice that completely lost it.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, kiddo." I climb over him as sneakily as possible; looking back to make sure I didn't disturb him. I head out into the hallway and notice the light is still on downstairs. _Huh. It's a bit late for anyone to still be up…_ I walk down the stairs silently as I hear familiar voices coming from the living room. I move to the doorway and a smile makes its way to my face.

"Temari!" They all turn to look at me as said woman stands up, moving in front of me. Immediately I wrap my arms around her; I can't believe how much I missed her.

"Oh, Naruko." She returns hug, holding me tight against her. "It's been too long, girlie." Finally I pull away and look over at the others.

"What are you guys doing here?" It's Gaara's turn to hold me and I feel myself melt into his embrace. "Gaara…" I pull away so that I can look at him, though he's not that much taller than me.

"I rang him." Itachi looks over at me and I can see the worry in his eyes so I send him my best smile. I glance over at Itachi's parents and my heart breaks at the look on Mikoto's face; she looks as if she's going to burst into tears.

"So… what's going on?" I ask, though I can probably guess. I head over to Itachi and give him a quick hug, whispering 'thank you' into his ear.

"We're going to stay for a while, make sure nobody is targeting you." I nod at Gaara.

"You can stay with me if you want." Gaara sends me that smile that always makes my knees weak but Temari shakes her head.

"I'll probably find a hotel. I don't want to impose." I don't argue, once Temari's made a decision you can't talk her out of it, no matter how simple it may be.

"Well, you can both say here for tonight. It's too late for you to be going anywhere now." Fugaku stands up and gives me a slight nod. "We better all retire to bed now…" There's a bang upstairs before Sasuke stumbles down the stairs, panic on his face.

"Naru… Oh. You're here." His head drops slightly, a blush spreading across his face as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Sorry. I didn't want to wake you." I smile over at him but he keeps his gaze lowered. His father laughs slightly before guiding his wife upstairs; though Mikoto sends one final worried look my way before following her husband. Itachi gets up to grab the spare covers and hands them to Gaara.

"Sorry but you'll have to have the couches. We've only got one spare room, I'm afraid." Temari waves him off, telling him it's not a problem before sending us all upstairs to bed. I give Gaara a quick hug before heading up, though I don't miss the longing look he gives me and that pains me. I stop outside what's becoming my personal room at the Uchiha's home as Itachi hands me my mobile.

"Shika rang earlier. He wants you to call him; I told him you weren't well." Damn, I forgot all about meeting him before work. He kisses my forehead before leading Deidara into his room. Sasuke makes to go into his room and I find myself following him; I don't want to be alone and I'd already disturbed Dei and Itachi the night before.

"Urmm, your room is that way." I pout, causing him to laugh.

"But your bed is bigger." He looks at me as if to say no, but I still close the door behind me. "Please, Sasuke? I don't want to sleep alone." The last time I slept in his bed pops into my mind and I can't help but try to tease him a bit. "I promise to keep my clothes on this time." His cheeks redden as he turns his head away from me.

"Whatever." He takes his t-shirt off before climbing into bed and I follow after him.

"Thank you, Sasuke." He stiffens as I wrap my arms around him, leaning my head against his chest, but eventually relaxes.

"Won't your boyfriend mind that you're sleeping with another guy?" I laugh, snuggling closer to him.

"He doesn't need to know." It's not as if it means anything anyway… I listen to his heartbeat beneath me. Just when I think he's fallen asleep he speaks up.

"Naru, about earlier…"

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I half sit up so that I can look at him. There's little light coming in through the window but I'm able to see his face. For the second time I cup his cheek in my hand, guilt rushing through me at the expression on his face. I scared him. Again. He looks at me like he did the day of the attack in the park; a look I never wanted to see again. "I'm so sorry, 'suke." His fingers reach up to wipe away the tear that escapes.

"Don't be." He smiles up at me before pulling me back down so that I'm pressed against his chest again. "I'm just glad you're okay." He wraps his arms around me and I snuggle in.

"Thank you." I yawn. "You'll make some girl really happy one day, you know?" My eyes flutter shut as I fall asleep, his arms tightening around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasu Pov<strong>

"I want that girl to be you, Naruko…"

* * *

><p><em>Well let me know what you's think! <em>


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey guys, here's the latest chapter. Sorry for the little wait. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28. Naru POV<strong>

"Well, here it is. My new apartment." Gaara follows me in, pulling his suitcase behind him. "What do you think?" He leaves the case by the door before looking around.

"It's nice. I'm glad you got sorted after last time. Did they catch the people who broke in to your old place?" Temari comes in scowling as she almost trips over Gaara's suitcase but doesn't say anything.

"Don't think so." I head to the kitchen area and start making some tea for us. Gaara continues snooping around before I hand him a cup. "Oh, Shika might be popping round soon. You don't mind do you?" Before Gaara can say anything, Temari covers his mouth and smiles over at me.

"Of course not, Naru. This is your home after all." I watch as the siblings bicker quietly together; I laugh at them, it always used to amuse me how much they would argue over silly little things. The downstairs buzzer goes off as I head over to the screen, smiling at Shika's face.

"It's open." I let him in before moving Gaara's case away from the doorway as the Subaku siblings continue bickering. You'd think they were still kids.

"Knock knock." Shika pops his head around the door; I head over to give him a quick hug and kiss. I called him this morning, apologising for forgetting about yesterday but he just joked about it and told me to make it up to him; he seems to say that a lot. He said he would pop round to check up on me before heading to work. "I didn't realise you had guests." I watch his gaze move to the red suitcase before observing the still arguing duo.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you." I grab the nearest thing I can find, a shoe as always, and throw it at Gaara's chest. He sends his death glare at me before letting his gaze move over to Shika. I frown as his eyes narrow at him. "These are my friends from Suna. They're going to be visiting for a while." Temari, always the most sociable of the three siblings, comes over and shakes Shika's hand.

"Temari Subaku. You must be Shikamaru, hmm?" She grins and sends me a wink causing me to blush. "Quite a catch isn't he?" Shika laughs and rubs the back of his head. "The unsociable guy over there is my little brother, Gaara. Come say hello Gaara." He swears before coming over but refuses the hand that Shika holds out. I let out a giggle as he whispers 'troublesome' under his breath.

"I'm not a child, 'mari. I can introduce myself." He glares at her briefly before looking Shikamaru up and down. I suddenly get the feeling this was a bad idea introducing them to each other… "Gaara Subaku. So you're her current boyfriend. I'm her ex." He finally takes Shika's hand. I sigh as he analyses the taller man; I should have known this would happen. After what seems like forever, he lets go of Shika as his eyes soften slightly. I'm quite proud that Shika didn't back away scared; Gaara likes to intimidate people. He told me once that if someone can be easily intimidated, they're not worth your time. I don't know how he came up with that one. Temari claps her hands together.

"Well now that that's out the way." She slaps her brother across the back of the head before focusing on us again. "If you've got time why don't we all go out for a bite to eat? I'm starving."

* * *

><p>We ended up going to the place Shika works for some breakfast, he even got it discounted for us. Chouji was working so he even gave us bigger portions. I love that guy. Temari did most of the talking; asking Shika about himself, how we met. That kind of thing. She couldn't stop laughing as he told her how I nearly punched him the first time we met. Gaara continued to glare at him but would send me a smile every now and again, and I wonder if that meant he approved. When we were finished it was time for Shika's shift to start so we left him there before making our way back home. I told him he could come over after my shift at Kyuubi tonight if he wanted and that I needed to have a talk with him. I saw Itachi briefly this morning before he went into Uni and we decided it would probably be best to tell Shika a bit about what's going on. I'm not ready to tell him everything, but I guess I can tell him about the letters and the phone call. He doesn't need the whole story...<p>

Temari left us not long after to head to the police department. She managed to get herself a temporary transfer so that she could spend some time here so that they could keep an eye on anything fishy. I gave Gaara my spare key and gave him the code to get into the main doors before heading off to the high school. I wasn't supposed to be there today but I figure I might as well make up some time seeing as I missed yesterday. I ended up with Kakashi for the day so I returned Sasuke's essay back to him. He didn't ask me about it so I didn't say anything; not that I knew what I would have said anyway. Gaara came to pick me up from the school and walked me to the Uni so that I could hand some work in that I was supposed to hand it yesterday. Luckily the deadline is tomorrow so there wasn't a problem that I didn't do it yesterday. We hung out around town before he then walked me to my early shift at Kyuubi. Apparently he's taken it upon himself to be my personal chauffeur while he's staying with me. Though I'm secretly happy; he always makes me feel a lot safer. And he's really good at keeping my mind off things; I guess he did have a lot of practice doing it while I was living in Suna.

He was there to pick me up after work and walked me back home. I jumped in the shower as soon as I got back; smiling as the hot water hit me. As usual I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me so I left the bathroom wrapped in just a towel; though I was surprised to see Gaara and Shika sitting watching TV together.

"Oh, hey." Shika looks up at me with a smirk on his face, looking me up and down. My cheeks heat us as I try to ignore the look in his eyes. "I'll just, err, go get changed..." I rush into my room, slamming the door behind me. I quickly get changed into shorts and a tank top, remembering to put a bra on. I head back out, brushing my hair out of my face; it could do with another cut but I'm debating on whether to grow it or not. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "You guys want anything?" I look over as they both hold a half empty bottle of beer up each. I shake my head and close the fridge door before heading over to them, sitting on the arm of the chair. I bend down to give Shika a quick kiss. "What you watching?"

"Hostel." I should have guessed it would be a horror if Gaara had control.

"Please tell me you didn't bring your whole DVD collection with you." He grins over at me.

"You didn't think my suitcase had clothes in it did you?" He laughs as his eyes move back to the screen, grin still in place as someone gets tortured.

"You're weird, Racoon." I grab Shika's hand as I stand up and gesture towards my room. He gets up to follow me.

"You love me really." I close the door behind me as Gaara laughs at a bit in the film. Seriously, he's the only person I know who could find something like that even the slightest bit amusing.

"So... should I be jealous that your ex-boyfriend is staying with you and you walk around half naked, hmm?" He puts his bottle down on my bedside table as he wraps his arms around me. "Mmm, you smell nice." I laugh as I push him away, pulling him down to sit next to me on the bed. "You didn't answer my question." He looks at me trying to act serious before he laughs, pushing me down and leaning over me. He presses his lips against mine, his hand moving down my waist. He tickles my side slightly causing me to laugh before pulling me back up.

"I didn't think you were the jealous type." He grabs his beer, taking a swig.

"Maybe I am."

"Seriously?" He nods.

"Seriously." He puts his beer back down before cupping my cheeks letting his breath ghost over my lips. "Maybe I'll have to make sure you've truly gotten over him..." He closes the gap, making me moan as he runs his tongue against my lower lip, seeking entrance. I oblige as he pushes me back down, moving so that he's straddling me. His lower half presses into me causing me to moan again. His lips move to my neck as his fingers sneak up my top, caressing the skin beneath.

"Shika..." I moan as he nips at my neck, his hand moving higher to cup my breast. "Nnn, Shika, stop. Gaara's next door..." He sits up to look at me, slightly out of breath.

"I was trying to forget that little detail." He groans at being interrupted but moves off me anyway. "We could go to my place. Dad's not gonna be home til morning..." He leans over to kiss me as I sit up but I stop him with a finger to his lips.

"As tempting as that sounds, I actually wanted to talk to you." He pulls away, grabbing his beer again.

"Am I going to need another one of these?" I shrug before taking it from him and taking a swig.

"Maybe." He looks at me with the expression he usually has when he's trying to figure something out.

"You're breaking up with me." I cough as I almost choke in the drink. I put it down holding my hands up in front of me.

"No! That's not what I meant." I grab his hands as I move my legs so that I'm kneeling in front of him. He quirks an eyebrow.

"Proposing?" His smirk reappears so I hit him playfully.

"No idiot." He clutches his chest, pretending to be offended.

"You pain me, Miss Uzumaki." I shake my head though I can't help but smile at him.

"You're such a drama queen, you know."

"I learnt from the best."

"Neji." We laugh as we say his name at the same time; Neji truly is the biggest drama queen there is.

"Sooo... What are we talking about then?" I sit back on my bum, something I've been told I'm very good at, and cross my legs as he mimics me.

"The reason why Temari and Gaara are here." He watches me for a few moments before speaking.

"I thought there was something weird going on; it doesn't really have that 'social visit' kind of feel to it." Well they don't call you a genius for nothing; it's a shame Shika doesn't apply himself more to his education or something. He could go far.

"Itachi lied to you yesterday." He frowns as he leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "I wasn't ill. Actually I was just kinda freaked out. You see, ermm... how do I say this?" He watches me as I try to think of how to tell him. "Remember when we went to that psychic?" He nods. "You remember what she said; about me doing a lot of bad things in my past? And that it'd come back to haunt me?"

"You said yourself that it's a load of crap..."

"But it's not, Shika. It's not." I lower my head, tears threatening to fall but I force them away. "She was right. I got into the wrong crowd when I was younger; I did some bad things. I thought I'd left it all behind but it's followed me here. I was a fool to think I'd gotten away from _him._" I bury my head in my hands.

"Him?" He pulls my hands away from my face and forces me to look at him.

"My drug dealer. At least he was until I ran away." His eyes widen as he stares at me.

"Drug... dealer?" I pull away from him as I pull my legs up, resting my chin on my knees.

"He's in prison but I've been getting these blank letters since the Christmas holidays. And then the day before yesterday I got one with a message..." I pull the scrunched paper out from my drawer and hand it to him.

"_You cannot hide from me, little fox._"

"I thought I'd escaped him. But I guess it was only a matter of time before he found me. And yesterday I got a phone call..." I watch as he studies the bit of paper. "I freaked out, Shika. I'm so scared..." I jump slightly as he moves beside me to wrap his arms around me.

"Why didn't you tell me about the letters? I knew you were acting weird but I thought it was to do with Itachi." I hiccup as a sob escapes from me.

"Because then I'd have to tell you about Orochimaru. I didn't want you to know about that side of me... I thought you'd hate me..." He pulls me tighter against him; a smile escapes me as he whispers 'what a drag'.

"And you call me an idiot." He pulls away from me, cupping my cheeks in his hands. "I like you for who you are now. Not for what you were then. I'm shocked, I admit that. But it doesn't make me like you any less."

"You don't hate me?" He presses his lips to mine.

"Of course not." I smile at him, laughing slightly.

"I really am stupid aren't I?"

"Yes you are, Blondie. So Temari and Gaara are here because...?" He wipes the tears away before sitting back again.

"They keep an eye on things in Suna for me. To make sure he doesn't come for me."

"Hang on." He interrupts, eyebrows furrowed. "Isn't Orochimaru that guy who got put away for killing a teenage girl?" I nod, causing his eyes to widen again. "He's after you?" I nod again.

"I wasn't sure until I heard his voice. But it's definitely him. We think an associate of his has been sending the letters and spying on me though."

"So those two are here in Konoha to... look out for his associate." I smile slightly.

"I guess you could put it like that." He leans back on his hands studying me before smirking at me.

"I'm still not liking the fact that you're walking around half naked in front of your ex. Who knows when he might decide to take advantage of you." I try to keep a straight face but it's too hard and I end up laughing; grateful that he's taking this so well.

"And what are you going to do about, huh? Pineapple head." He gets up to turn the light off before heading back over, taking his shirt off as he pushes me down; straddling me again.

"Oh I can think of a few things, _Naruko."_

* * *

><p>"So... did you sleep with him last night?" I cough and splutter causing my water to squirt all over him. He gives me the death glare, even though I'm pretty much immune to it now, before wiping his face with his shirt. "You were making a lot of noise. I could barely sleep." I grab a towel and toss it at him.<p>

"Pfft. You don't sleep anyway you loser." I sit back down to finish my breakfast; Gaara made pancakes. I moan happily as I take a bit; I used to love it when he would make me pancakes when we were younger.

"Touché. But if I could you would have kept me awake." I try ignoring him as I squirt more syrup onto the pancakes. "So... did you then?"

"My sex life is none of your business, Racoon. And keep it down; Shika's still asleep." I try to give him an evil look but he just smirks at me; I probably look ridiculous.

"I'm guessing that's a no then." Fine, ignore me. "You're acting like a blushing virgin, you know." My hand flies up to my cheek, feeling the warmth there.

"Shut up." He sniggers before collecting our plates and washing them.

"So what are we doing today?" I stretch my arms back, smiling at the pop my shoulders make. I could do with a good work out. Maybe I'll go tonight.

"Well I'm going to Uni and then the school. I don't know what you're doing." He leaves the dishes to air dry as he moves over to the bathroom, throwing his t-shirt on the floor as he goes. "Pick that up."

"Wait for me and I'll walk you." He always was good at ignoring what I was saying. I think he's got an off switch connected to his ears; it mostly happens with females, he does the same to Temari. He opens the door and looks back, smirking at me.

"You still didn't answer the question." I throw an apple in his direction, just as he closes the door. It splatters all over and I groan.

"You better clean that up too!"

* * *

><p><strong>-Timeskip - Exam time!<strong>

"My god, how hard was that exam!" I laugh as Kiba slumps out of the exam hall looking like a kicked puppy. It's finally exam time, though it doesn't seem two minutes since the ones at Christmas.

"That's what happens when you spend too much time... frolicking with my cousin." Neji catches us up as we head outside.

"He's right. You've been slacking dog breath." He tries to glare at us but just ends up sighing, mumbling 'I know, I know.'

"I'm always right." I try to smack his arm but he dodges; I grin as I chase after him. He stops suddenly and grabs hold of my arms. "Oh no. Last time you chased me you dunked my head into the fountain. You're not doing that again." I pout and try batting my eyelashes at him. "That look doesn't suit you." I laugh as he finally lets me go. I bounce over to Kiba and wrap my arm around his shoulders, squeezing slightly.

"Cheer up, Kibbles. There's always the re-sits during summer." He sighs.

"Mom will kill me if I have to re-sit." Looking up I see a flash of red ahead so I wave over.

"You'll just have to make sure you do better on the others." Neji pats the brooding guy on the back before heading off; probably to meet Tenten.

"How did you find it?" My smile drops as we walk towards my personal chauffeur.

"Awful actually. My mind went blank half way through and I couldn't concentrate."

"Thinking about him?" I nod in reply to Kiba as we walk the rest of the way in silence. I told Kiba a bit of what was happening with Orochimaru and the letters; but only because he bugged it out of me. Apparently Shika had let something slip when they were hanging out one day. He was pretty miffed that I hadn't told him but he let it go saying that he knew it must be hard on me. _Boy, you have no idea..._ I've tried to revise for these exams but like I said to Kiba, I'm finding it really hard to concentrate. Shika tried helping me by asking me questions from my syllabus but my mind would always go blank and I'd either say something incredibly stupid or I couldn't answer at all. I've even cut my nights at work down and given away my weekend shift in the hopes that I could get more revision done but nothing's working. And it doesn't help that Gaara is constantly there.

No matter how hard I tried to talk him out of it, Gaara would walk me everywhere and pick me back up to walk me to the next place even if there was somebody with me. At first I was grateful, but now I'm finding it slightly annoying. But I haven't said anything because I know he's only looking out for me. I can't even spend any alone time with Shika because Gaara's nearly always there. I love him but it'd be nice to have a bit of space once in a while.

Temari drops by every now and again to keep us up to date, but she hasn't found anything useful. Though she has given a copy of Kabuto's photo to the others at work and asked them to keep an eye out because she'll be heading back to Suna soon. It's been a couple months since I got the phone call from Orochimaru and I haven't received any more letters. Shika says it's probably a good thing and that maybe that's the end of it, but I don't think so. It feels more like the calm before the storm. And that frightens me.

I've tried to see Shika as much as possible but whenever we're together, Gaara's always there and I've started jumping at the slightest things. Including his touch. I think he's tried to ignore it but I know it's getting to him. I'm trying so hard to act normal around him but it's getting so hard. I've barely seen Itachi because he's busy revising and I think he's helping Sasuke with his work too. Tsunade let me has the month off so that I could concentrate on my exams so I haven't seen Sasuke neither. And that bugs me a lot more than I know it should.

* * *

><p>"Naruko, we need to talk." He glances over at Gaara sitting on the couch, beer in hand; his normal position whenever we're home. I look at Shika and frown, unable to read his expression.<p>

"Come on." I grab my coat and head out; shouting out; "I'll be right back." I close the door before Gaara can answer and head down the stairs, hoping he won't follow. Shikamaru follows me out the main doors as I head towards the park near Uni. It's late, though not too late, so it should be pretty quiet. I try to hold his hand but he pushes it into his pocket and doesn't look at me. I wrack my brain as we walk trying to figure out if I've done anything to upset him. We reach the park, sitting on the nearest bench. I turn to face him but he still avoids my eyes. "Shika... what's going on?"

"This isn't working, is it?" He pulls out a cigarette and lights it, taking a puff. He never smokes in front of me unless he's stressed or angry...

"What do you mean?" He uses his free hand to gesture to the space between us, eyes glued to the ground.

"Us. We're not working." My eyes widen as it clicks what he's talking about.

"You're... you're breaking up with me." He exhales the smoke, watching it as it disappears into the air.

"I think so." I knock the stick out of his hand and force him to look at me; tears threatening to spill.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean? You're either breaking up with me or you're not. There's no 'I think so' about it." I clench the front of his jacket. "Why..." I choke out as the first tear falls.

"I think you know why, Naruko. I... I can't do this..." I let him go and sit back.

"Can't do what?" He gestures towards me as the wind blows past us.

"I can't deal with what's going on with you. Naruko, I like you. I really do. But you're not in the right place at the moment and sometimes it feels like you're not even here at all. It's as if I'm not with you half the time." I lower my head as his words sink in. He's right; I know he's right. But it still hurts. "And... I can't lie to you Naruko. I... I think I like somebody else." My head shoots up as I inch backwards, eyes wide. _What?_

"You..." Anger starts to build up but then fades away as fast as it appeared. What right do I have to be angry if he likes someone else. It's my fault; I unconsciously pushed him away. No; I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop it. _Because you're weak. You always will be._ Orochimaru's past words creep into my head. "Who is it?" He looks away for a second before turning back.

"Temari." Gaara said he's seen them around town a few times but I thought nothing of it. Konoha's not very big; you nearly always bump into someone you know whenever you go into town. "We've hung out a few times. By accident; we didn't arrange to meet up, we just kept running in to each other." He rambles on which I find strange; he never rambles. "Before I knew it I realised I enjoyed hanging out with her. She's smart, funny, beautiful..." _Everything you're not. You're nothing, Naruko. You never will be. That's why you'll always be mine... _I resist the urge to grab my head. I give him my best smile, trying to block out his voice.

"It's okay." I stand up looking down at him, smile still there. He tries to grab my wrist but I pull away. "You're right; I'm probably not in the right place for a relationship at the minute. I'm sorry, Shika. You should tell Temari you like her. You're a great guy; she probably likes you too." My smile wavers slightly but I force it out, tears pouring down my face now. "I'm sure you'll be happy with her. I should have known we wouldn't work out. You're too good for me Shika. She's like a sister to me; so treat her well, okay?" I walk off as he tries to grab me again.

"Naruko, wait." I wipe my face quickly before breaking into a run. He shouts after me again but I don't stop. I can't stop. I choke out a sob as I head to my apartment. I reach it after a few minutes and lean against the door, out of breath. I wipe my eyes again; why am I crying? I brought this upon myself; I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself. It's my own fault; I pushed him away. I punch the code into the keypad and run up the stairs. I open the door, not surprised that it's unlocked because I forgot my key. _Thanks Gaara._ There's no light on but I can see his figure sit up on the couch as I close the door behind me; locking it.

"Kit? What's wrong?" I don't answer as I just stand there; Shika's and Orochimaru's words spinning round in my head. I grab my head with both hands as I sink to my knees as I choke out a sob. Arms find their way around my shoulders as I cry out. He tried to pull my hands away but I shake him off as my fingers tighten around my hair. "Naruko, calm down." He pulls me against him so that my heads against his chest, though I can't stop shaking. "Shh. It's okay, Kit. It's okay." He rocks me slightly as we sit in the dark. Eventually the tears stop and I feel myself drifting off but I can still hear Orochimaru's voice loud and clear; as if he's in the room with me.

"_You'll always be mine..."_

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you guys think! :P<em>


End file.
